Run, My Dear
by ChiioSaurus
Summary: AU. You were once his, but that was a lifetime ago. What if Yui met the brothers before Cordelia's demise? What if she became branded to Shuu? How would their lives be different? In which a dark virtuoso wrecks havoc to reclaim his stolen muse, the borderline between love and obsession blurs. strictly shuu/yui. mature content as the timeline progresses.
1. Possession

**A/N:** This is shuu/yui, so if nobody likes Yui or the pairing, then there's no need to read out of obligation. This is AU, and the characterizations are implemented from the original works as needed, of course, I happily welcome constructive criticism and insight into the DL universe. Yui's origins are altered, and Shuu may be slightly out of character since this is AU, but no major changes. The story is one that gradually spans over time, focusing on the development of their relationship. As you read the summary, this is a what-if story. Instead of Yui being becoming acquainted with the vampire brothers after Cordelia's death, what if she was sent over to meet them during childhood? Origins differentiate as needed. More things will be cleared up as the chapters progress.

 **Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

I couldn't find Yui's actual birthday in here, so she's a winter baby in this fanfic. Does anyone know what it actually is?

* * *

Run, My Dear

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter I_

.

.

.

.

 **Possession**

* * *

The Sakamaki clan. A ruthless faction of vampires that were especially feared in the underworld as the most dangerous beings to cross. The terror they unleashed in the human world was no different, despite their identity being largely undisclosed.

It was the eve of Shuu's seventh birthday. Being the heir of the Sakamaki clan, all vampire nobles within their compound gathered to formally greet him. As far as Sakamaki birthdays go, they always seemed to be more of formal meetings than actual celebrations. The word "fun" was only used for commercial purposes. After years of tradition among the higher ranking nobles, boredom only affected the children. Then again, what did the rest of the elders care? So long as the children maintained their poise and perfunctory manners, speaking only when spoken to, there was no issue to be unearthed.

Seven-year-old Shuu stood solemnly next to his father Karlheiz, the head of the prestigious clan and king of the underworld. The little boy's face was rid of all emotion, and if there was one… it would be blatant boredom. Standing adjacent was his uncle, Richter. Across from the vampires stood a cloaked man who bowed before them in reverence, murmuring and holding something akin to a white cross.

Shuu stared at the man who continued his litany of prayers before gravely meeting his father's gaze. _His blood isn't that of a vampire's_ , he realized, closing his eyes as he breathed in the man's scent. _A human?_

It wasn't just him, however. In fact, there was a small group of sturdy humans cloaked in brown. Their faces were just as emotionless as their leader's. They stood there without a sound, barely acknowledging the party around them. They kept their eyes trained distrustfully on his father as though preparing to strike should something go awry.

"Shuu-sama is now seven," The human began, glancing down at the said boy before meeting his father's gaze once more. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Karlheiz smiled indulgently. "I've gotten good reports about your parishioners' latest... exports. I believe this trade will continue to benefit the both of us in order to maintain peace between our people."

"So long as your hunters know their place," Richter intercepted smoothly, his smile just as benign, but Shuu could sense the sharp edge behind this seemingly friendly gesture. "On a lighter note, I hear your wife is expecting. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Lord Richter. We are hoping for a strong boy much like Shuu-sama."

Karlheiz smiled slightly, turning his gaze downward to a small child clinging to the stranger's robes, "I see little Yui has grown. My, you're growing into a beautiful, young lady." His words of appraisal made the little girl blush, causing her to shyly bob her head in his direction. "She will be turning five this year, correct?"

"...Yes. She is at the admitted age, as promised."

Richter's smile became sharp, "Good to see you upheld the agreement without a fight. Sometimes, it's best to let precious things go. What a fine present she will make for your son. What say you, brother?"

A chortle escaped from the patriarch, "I couldn't agree more, Richter." Unbeknownst to everyone except his daughter, the stranger's jaw tightened. The little girl, as though sensing his spike in anxiety, tightened her fingers around his cloak.

As Shuu listened to them speak about this person named Yui, his gaze dropped to a girl younger than himself. Most of her body was hidden behind the stranger, with her upper body peeking out. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her sooner, as she seemed to be the only one wearing a brightly colored dress, pale pink, to be exact. Her drifting eyes met his, and for a moment, they simply stared curiously at each other. His interest piqued at their exchange. Yui moved to hide her face in the stranger's robes once again, but decided otherwise at the last moment and gave Shuu a kind smile. Shuu felt taken aback by this at first, but eventually found himself returning a small smile to her.

Like the stranger, she didn't possess vampire blood running through her veins. She was human as well. He'd never interacted with one directly save for the thralls within the castle, but they were lifeless things that walked the earth with an empty look in their eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by Karlheiz, who glanced down at his son, "Shuu." His muted voice caught his son's attention. "What do you think of little Yui? It would be nice if she could become your new… playmate."

Shuu, not knowing what to make of the implication in his father's voice, stared up at him in mild confusion. Then he paused to mull over his answer thoughtfully before coming up with a reply. Cupping his palm near his mouth as though telling a secret, he whispered, "Who is she, father?"

Karlheiz's smile widened a fraction, but only smiled in reply. Shuu blinked. The patriarch chuckled and turned back to his guest. Suddenly, all amusement fell away from his face as a serious look emerged. "Then, I will take her under possession now, and in return, I will ensure there will be no more attacks in your village. Thank you for following through with the agreement, Father Komori."

"Yes. I leave my daughter in your care." Komori answered gravely, prying the girl's fingers away from his cloak. Yui looked warily between her father and vampire nobles, not knowing what was going on. When she saw her father turn to leave with the other hunters, she began to follow until a hand rested on her shoulder, freezing her in place.

"Come now, little girl." She turned to look up fearfully at Richter. Her fears only intensified when he gave her a cruel smile, something akin to a savage beast. "It's rude to keep us waiting." He chided softly, reaching down to grab onto her wrist and whisk her away before she could utter a sound. As they walked past Shuu and his father, Richter cast a dark grin down at his nephew, tightening his grip on the girl's wrist. "This won't take long."

Shuu grew alarmed when the girl began to struggle, dragging her heels as Richter roughly pulled her into the shadows in order to prevent a scene. When she opened her mouth to scream, he merely clamped a hand over her mouth before disappearing into a dark corridor.

"Father, where is uncle taking her?" Shuu asked, eyes wide as he searched the shadows for any sign of them.

"To be branded. Those brooding fools from the hunters association demanded we leave their settlements be, in exchange for that little girl." A chuckle. "It's time you learn how to properly associate with humans, so consider this a birthday present from me." He craned his head to regard his son, "From this point on, her life is yours."

 _Her life… is mine?_

* * *

 _Hours after midnight…_

Slicing the knife through her skin, Richter ignored the girl's cries of pain as he forcefully lowered her bleeding hand over a glass vial on the table. He murmured an enchantment as the tome in his hands came to life, operating the spell as her blood dripped into the vial, filling it halfway. Magic surged into the blood, causing everything to light up.

Soon, the markings on her neck began to glow, causing Yui to thrash wildly and cry for her papa until Richter delivered a hard slap to her face, causing her to tumble to the ground. She immediately stopped crying, too shocked at what just transpired.

This man- he hit her. She'd never been struck down like this before, not even by her Papa.

"Keep silent, _girl_." he growled sinisterly, yanking her back up by the arm, "Birthday present or not, I'll have you boiled alive if you insist on disrupting my concentration. Understand?"

Yui whimpered, nodding frantically and clutching her reddening cheek. The pain was still fresh and searing into her skin.

"Speak up, girl! You will refer to me as milord!"

"Y-y-yes, m-milord…" Her knees were trembling so hard she could barely stand. Where was her papa? Why did he leave here with these strange people who were hurting her? She didn't like this place. She wanted to go home.

Richter grunted in approval and continued in silence. This time, Yui didn't show any form of resistance, even when he was squeezing the blood out of her wound to the point where her fingers grew numb.

Once the light disappeared, Richter slammed his tome shut and relinquished his hold on her.

"It is done."

Yui said nothing, instead, she rubbed the spot where he'd grabbed her, wincing at the dark bruises accompanied with the blood trickling down her forearm. For a moment, Richter seemed to tense as he eyed her open wound, licking his lips as his eyes glowed. Then he shook himself out his trance to restrain himself, instead grabbing her by the arm and shoving her into the hallway.

"Listen well…" he murmured as he regarded her with an air of cold indifference. He waited until her gaze met his, ever wavering. "The boy you met earlier is Shuu. He is your lord and master as well as the heir of the Sakamaki clan. You'd do best to remember that, _girl_." He snarled the last bit, making her tremble, "As skilled as he is already, it is expected of you to make use of yourself. From now on, you are his thrall. You will give your life for him as well as any other member of the head family. That is your priority above all else."

Even despite being frightened, she didn't once break her gaze from his, "Y-yes, milord."

"For us to go through this much trouble for a mere thrall… but especially for a little girl? What is brother thinking…?" he muttered mostly himself before turning his wrath on her again. This time, he showed her the glass vial filled with her blood. "This is your blood phylactery. It contains an essence of magic. We will use this to track you down should you ever try to escape." His eyes then glowed red for a moment, scaring her. "Be a good girl and never attempt such a foolish thing. It would be very unfortunate if you were to find out just what we do with runners." He then smiled condescendingly, "In other words, you will never leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milord." She finally dropped her gaze to her feet, feeling her heart plummet to the pits of her stomach.

"Know this now. Your father left you here. He's abandoned you for us to make use of you, understand? He will never return to you." Yui's head shot up with a shocked expression, her mouth opening to deny his claim, only to be silenced with a threatening glare. "It's true, so you better get that through your head if you don't want to get hit again."

"Tomorrow morning, you will train under the head maid. You will learn basic footing. Now, get out of my sight this instant." He coldly dismissed her with a wave. "You will share the kennels with the death hounds. Usually, our thralls are kept in the dungeon deep below the castle grounds where no light can reach, but… as you are a thrall of the heir himself, that gives you some leverage. To sleep with dogs is considered a luxury for your kind here. Be grateful." Finally, he slammed the doors shut, leaving her standing in the dark hallway alone.

When Yui heard a collective gasps of laughter coming from the ballroom, she winced and rubbed her fingers over the new marking on her neck. She felt tears brimming her eyes but tried blinking rapidly to dry them away. Glancing around, she found herself staring at the moonlit garden not too far from where she was standing.

Entranced by the blooming flowers, she made her way into the empty garden.

* * *

Shuu sat next to Reiji and his mother at one of the guest tables, idly tuning out their gossip and gushing over his apparent cuteness. Tomorrow morning, he would begin his official training as the heir. After shortly entertaining his guests with a spar against his father, he was then summoned by his mother to pass the time entertaining her friends. As young as he was, even he was aware how well his training was progressing. He remembered hearing constant murmurs amongst their guests that he was the prodigy of the clan.

Then he felt it. Aware of the pair of eyes were burning into the back of his skull, he mentally sighed. The owner was none other than his brother, Reiji. As of late, he'd been the receiving end of his recently developed hostility. He must still be angry about being denied his request to study all night as opposed to attending his elder brother's birthday event. Shuu hadn't missed the sour look on his face when their father presented him with a beautiful violin, not that he cared much about Reiji's pettiness to continue mulling over it.

Rather, he was more curious about where that girl was now.

 _I wonder if I'll see her tomorrow…?_

"Shuu, are you listening?"

He broke out of his trance, nodding, "Yes, mother."

"As I said, the human girl you met is your thrall. She's an exception apart from the others." Beatrix's calm, low tone was enough to quiet the ladies' gossiping out of consideration for her to speak. She took note of the way his face brightened slightly at the mention of his thrall, deciding to take a more serious approach to the matter, "When the time comes, you will activate the brand on her neck using your blood. But as she is your human, you are the only one who may drink her blood. Still, do not let her presence interfere with your studies. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mother."

"Very well. You are free to do as you wish." She watched him carefully as he slid out of his chair fluidly before adding with an amused chuckle, "Say goodbye to our pleasant company."

Shuu inwardly deflated and suppressed a groan when he reluctantly turned to the waiting ladies. Before he could get a word out, they began gushing all over him again and pinching his cheeks. When he finally managed to get away, he all but bolted out the door.

With a sigh, he decided he had enough of the party and made his way towards the balcony, not particularly feeling tired enough to turn in for the night. There was a full moon tonight. The young vampire was staring across the courtyard where his favorite tree stood forty feet away. He could've just as well been three feet away. Though the sky was dim, he had no problem seeing it. His senses were unnaturally acute, eliminating any disadvantage of the tree's distance. With a daring leap, he made it across the long distance and landed on top of a thick branch.

He was perched in the garden's oldest tree, his body shrouded in its great hawthorn leaves. The tree was overlapping with shadows even during daylight. It was his favorite hiding place to escape from his dreaded lessons. No one's prying eyes could reach him here, and he was content.

Silently, he brought his gaze up to the moon, its light falling on his face. His skin held a paleness that brought out his sharp eyes of bright sapphire. His face wasn't round, but more angular. Light gold hair hung in those bland eyes. He closed them, briefly, bored as he was, until the sound of quiet sobbing from below caught his attention.

Curiously, he leaned forward and brushed aside several leaves to pinpoint the source of the crying until his eyes fell on a small, pale figure hunched over the fountain near the rose bushes.

A ghost… no, an angel, maybe?

Wrong. It was that human girl from earlier.

Normally, he would've just left by now, but he recognized her pale pink frock and froze in place. Instead, he crouched on his knees to take a closer look.

Shuu winced at the particularly piercing wail she suddenly made. He could deal with equations far above his age level, formulate a plan to deal with an infestation of dread wolves. But crying girls he did _not_ know how to handle.

With that in mind, he decided to head back to his room after all. Standing to his feet, he turned to leave until-

A hiccup. He turned around again. She hiccuped again. This time, it was more like a bleat, really. From the reflection in the fountain's water, he could see her starting to get tired. If she kept this up, she would definitely fall asleep here. It was bad enough she was wandering here by herself, but if his uncle or one of the older servants found her here, she would definitely get punished. When it came to punishing thralls, their methods could be particularly… brutal.

…

Feeling pity for the human, he reluctantly decided to at least ask what was wrong, and then send her back wherever she was _supposed_ to be.

He jumped off the branch he had been crouching on and allowed himself to fall terra firma in complete silence. Then he approached her from behind with such lithe steps that she didn't notice him. Curious at how upset she appeared, he kept his eyes trained on her quivering back as he tread through the grass in silence.

"Hey," The older boy started, cutting into her sobs. He saw her shoulders tense and her head move to face him. When he saw her puffy red eyes and wet cheeks, he felt something strange squeeze in his chest. He inclined his head in an inquiring manner, though his eyes remained expressionless, "Why are you crying?"

"S-Shuu-sama…"

He rose an eyebrow at her before crouching over the fountain as well, their reflections shimmering in the moonlit waters. "You didn't answer my question."

"I-I'm sorry…" Her head bowed low as she wiped her tears away furiously. "I'm… it's just hurting me a little right now."

"What's hurting you?" He asked, searching her body for a sign of injury, keeping his nose trained for a whiff of any possible blood. His attention caught onto her as she brushed aside her hair to reveal the branding on her neck. It was black, shaped like a wiry rose that symbolized her as a thrall that belonged to his clan. "Oh… that." He paused, staring at the mark intensely. For the first time ever, he truly took notice of the branding all the thralls wore. "Does it hurt a lot?"

She sniffed, "No… it just aches sometimes. Besides, I…" Her thoughts trailed to her father and mother, but then she bit her lip, not wanting to think of how badly she missed them right now. "It will go away eventually."

Shuu tilted his head in deep thought. Then he reached over to place his palm on her neck, his fingers brushing against her seal mark. "Does that feel better?"

"U-Um…" She appeared startled at the close contact, the beginnings of a small flush coloring her ears. Having been raised in a monastery, she'd never been allowed to play, let alone touch a boy. Her father had always been strict about her upbringing.

Digging into his pocket, he fished out a handkerchief and promptly dipped it into the fountain, raising it to her neck. He gave her a small smile. "There, now how do you feel?"

Yui was more surprised at his kind gesture than the ice-cold water dripping down her neck. She didn't think Shuu-sama would be this nice to her. If anything, she had expected him to make fun of her.

"M-Much better… the water feels nice. Thank you, Shuu-sama."

With a frown, he guided her hand to apply pressure on her neck before moving away. Sighing dejectedly, he sat up with his back facing the fountain, watching her follow suit.

"I'd rather you not call me that…" Yui stared at him blankly, tilting her head in a questioning manner, so he went on to explain, "Everyone calls me that just because they're supposed to… but I'd like it if you didn't at least."

"O...Oh, okay then. W-What should I call you then?"

"Hmm…" He shifted from one side to the other, appearing at a loss.

"Um… h-how about Shuu-san?"

He threw her a disgusted glance, "No, I don't like it. That makes me sound old."

"B-But you're seven now. Th-that makes you older."

"I said I don't like it. Besides, I'm not that much older than you."

"Oh," she giggled lightly, "I-I suppose you're r-right. Um… niisan then?"

Only a few minutes alone with her, and he already found her company more pleasant than his brother's. Still. Not even Reiji called him that. As entertaining the thought was. By the looks of her, she didn't look like she'd make a bad little sister. But...

"I'm not your brother, though."

"Oh… um… Shuu-kun?"

Shuu's once thoughtful expression brightened as he turned back to her with a smile. "Yeah, that sounds much better!"

"I-I'm glad to hear that." She giggled again, making his smile widen. "Y-You're really nice...um, Shuu-kun."

She might've as well had told him that his hair was purple or that cows could fly to the moon if the surprised, slightly bewildered look on his face indicated anything otherwise. "...Huh, am I? You think so?"

"Y-Yes," she nodded fervently, twiddling her thumbs, "M-Most of t-the other kids from where I grew up are… t-they're kind of mean to me a-anyway."

Shuu narrowed his eyes, "Why would they be mean to you?" Part of him felt a strange protectiveness as well as indignant disgust boil inside him.

She looked sad, "I… I don't know. They just say some things…"

"Say things like what?"

She lowered her gaze at her swinging feet, "T-They say I'm ugly b-because of my h-h-hair and e-e-eyes. A-And my skin is really pale, too, so I always get easily burnt by the sun. S-So… everyone calls me a g-ghost…" At first he was taken aback, but his momentary shock morphed into pure hostility. He felt his fists inadvertently clench at his sides, and he also felt like going in search of those certain perpetrators who would hurt his thrall. Just as he was about to stalk off, another round of sobbing stopped him immediately. He sighed audibly. _Mother said she was my thrall now, that she should be serving me, but... somehow, I feel like I'm the one exerting myself for her._ He moved closer to her and awkwardly placed a hand on her arm.

At the touch, she looked at him through tear-filled lashes, hiccuping slightly. She was still gripping onto his handkerchief with tiny clenched fists.

"You're not," he simply spoke, "Ugly, I mean."

She eyed him doubtfully, wiping away her tears. "Really?"

Shuu blinked, finally figuring out the one phrase that usually made girls stop crying, "You're pretty." And to be completely honest, it wasn't a boldfaced lie. "You remind me of an angel. I read about them in a book once. Angels are pretty, like you." he told her, not really minding the fact that he was being strangely talkative tonight. Rarely did he speak to the other vampire children like this. Usually, he didn't feel this comfortable speaking so freely.

Her eyes went wide at his declaration. Red flooded her cheeks in embarrassment, but her heart swelled with happiness. She couldn't help feeling tingly all over from his compliment. It was the nicest thing anyone ever said to her.

"T...then y-you don't find me scary? You don't think my eyes are creepy…?"

Shuu studied her features. Her hair was even paler than his and her skin practically glowed in the dark of the night… he had to admit that even he had mistaken her for a ghost when he first saw her hunching over the fountain like this. Her only striking trait were her cardinal eyes. The color of blood.

"Well, no..." He replied quietly, shifting awkwardly as before meeting her eyes with his own, gauging her reaction, "Your eyes look fine to me."

Yui was unable to help the elated smile that nearly split her face. Overcome with emotion, she flung her arms around his neck. This, of course, caused Shuu to feel a rush of heat spread across his face. For a moment, he just sat there, unsure of what to do. Seldom did he ever receive hugs even from his own mother. The Sakamaki were known for their respect and ability to save face. Additionally, vampires weren't exactly known for… physical tokens of affection.

Still, he had to admit it felt nice. Her body was warm unlike other vampires. His nose detected a whiff of camellia oil as her curls tickled his slightly flushed cheeks . Deep down, he wouldn't mind getting used to this. His arms hovered hesitantly before wrapping around her smaller frame.

* * *

 _One month later…_

Beatrix entered the room with her dress trailing behind her, closing the door swiftly as she approached her husband. She noticed him calmly drinking a cup of hot tea, which was considered an indulgence for vampires. He only drank tea when he was deep in his thoughts. Karlheiz acknowledged her with a nod, gesturing her take a seat across from him. Across the room, she noticed Shuu's old tutor preparing more tea. Beatrix sat down, her statue-like expression perfectly in place.

"My lord." She greeted, meeting his eyes.

"My dear Beatrix… do you know why I summoned you here on short notice?"

"No, I do not." She replied evenly, nodding her gratitude towards the kindly old vampire who gave her a cup of tea. "Please enlighten me."

Karlheiz nodded before standing up to gaze out the window, his hands behind his back. Beatrix watched him from her position as he drew back the curtains. Most of their kin were out on scouts this time of day, so he had no fear of them overhearing them. Karlheiz always did prefer the window open, just like now, usually so he enjoy this spectacular view of his garden. His eyes fell on the pair of children sitting and talking near the flowerbeds. It was none other than his son and his new thrall.

Yui was picking and gathering flowers to create something, keeping her back to Shuu so he wouldn't see what she was doing, much to his curiosity. Unable to resist, he tried to peek over her shoulder to see what she was making, only for her to giggle and force him to look the other way, much to his disgruntlement.

A short chuckle of amusement escaped his lips as he cast his first wife a sidelong glance. "And how is Shuu progressing in his formal training?"

Repressing a sigh of frustration at the question, she instead closed her eyes, "He is not progressing as quickly as I'd like him to. He is brilliant with his lessons, but lately, he has been lagging. He lacks the motivation to become a proper heir. In short, he has no true ambition." She took a sip of her tea to hide her grimace, "I'm afraid to admit that as a patriarch, he would be quite deficient." For a moment, she paused before adding somewhat bitterly, unable to help herself as she gave him a pointed look, "Additionally… that human girl you presented him to be his thrall… he's been promised many times by his tutors that if he finished with his lessons, he could play with her later on. I believe they are too involved with each other."

"It's natural for children their age to get along." He chuckled, "But he is getting his studies out of the way, isn't he? You ought to be pleased, Beatrix."

Beatrix didn't reply at that. Although Shuu did exert more effort into his studies since this past month, it wasn't for the right reasons she hoped for.

That said, didn't she specifically tell Shuu not to allow her presence to distract him from his studies? The absurdity of it all.

Karlheiz turned his gaze back to the children playing in the garden, focusing more on little Yui happily presenting Shuu with a crown of flowers. She placed it on his head and giggled when a petal fell on his nose, exclaiming about how nice he looked with her hands clasped demurely against her chest. Shuu stared at her impassively for a moment, his usual apathetic expression slowly changing into a small smile. It was a strange sight. Rarely did he see his son appear genuinely at ease.

"There is motive behind me specifically choosing her as our son's thrall. Young Yui is unique for a human." He began, "Unlike the others, she will prove beneficial to our cause. I have plans for her to make our clan more powerful. We will use her in order to become a formidable race… and then we can stop worrying about the vampire hunters' association." His lips curled into a dark smile. "Those fools will never see it coming."

Beatrix stared at him, recognizing the calculating expression on his face. Inwardly, she was very confused. How on earth was this useless human greatly needed? Nothing was adding up.

"May I inquire her role in your plans, husband?"

"I will answer you properly in due time, my dear. It's too early, after all." He answered smoothly, making her jaw tighten in response. She didn't show her frustration, but she felt it boiling inside. She should've known he wouldn't tell her anything. That was simply the way of their system. Women weren't entrusted with their plans of where their clan was headed. She knew this when her father married her to this man out of convenience and status, but this didn't make her feel any less bitter about the arrangement. More importantly, she didn't like having to see her son freely associate himself with anything other than his studies, much less a mere human. She also did not approve of the way she addressed him, despite his insistence. She would have to speak to him later about this again. Shameful as it was, she has been too lenient with him.

"I implore you to help me understand what your plans are for these children." She spoke calmly in a controlled tone, not daring to raise her voice against him. Still, she maintained a firm countenance to let him know she wasn't allowing the topic to drop in obscurity.

Karlheiz didn't reply for a few moments and instead kept his gaze focused entirely on the two children playing in their carefree nature. He almost wanted to laugh at seeing Shuu blindly walk around wearing a blindfold in search of his thrall. Obviously, they made rules earlier about Shuu not using his vampire senses to seek her out. Without using his bloodline limit, they could almost resemble a pair of normal children playing hide-and-go-seek.

"Since Shuu is still a child, he's yet to experience a vampire's natural killing intent. The game of conquest. He does not yet know what it means to sacrifice his needs for a greater cause. Because he has been doing nothing but train inside this fortress, it's only natural he would get a little bored at his age. Therefore, we must prepare him for what he must do in the future. But he has yet to take anything seriously." He paused, watching Yui running up behind Shuu to tap him on the shoulder before darting off again. Shuu spun around quickly with his hands grasping at thin air before continuing his blind search, occasionally stumbling into topiaries. He noticed Yui standing behind a tree with a hand poised against her mouth to contain her giggles. "Thus, we must teach Shuu how to differentiate people who are different than us and what must be done to retain power over others. We must harden him into an effective leader." He glanced over at his wife who nodded hesitantly, struggling to understand the point of his lecture. "Therefore, we must teach him that strength… is built on the foundation of the weak. He must learn to never value weak things… or they will be his weakness. That girl will be the key."

Karlheiz turned to watch the children once again. He saw Shuu removing his blindfold in time for Yui to tackle him to the ground. His typically reserved son had the biggest smile on his face, and Yui was giggling with glee. Both of them erupted into laughter while Shuu's arms were locked around the younger girl's body, lifting her into the air as he swung them around. It was such a touching scene, really.

If Karlheiz were truly capable of compassion, he would've certainly felt some degree of remorse for his plans for the two children. Alas, he himself thought it was unfortunate that such a powerful being lived without feeling capable of feelings of love. Such as it was, he could only admire it from afar before attending to other matters.

"I look at Shuu now, and I have never seen that boy smile and laugh as much as he has been this past month. I've been watching him closely, and I've come to a conclusion that this newfound happiness is because of none other than little Yui. He has found something precious to him."

...which is why it must be broken.

Beatrix's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. So the hunter's daughter was useless as a the hunters' future abbess, but she managed to get Shuu to do what even herself as his mother couldn't? But still... while it warmed her heart to see her son so happy… they were going to grow up someday and realize their differences. Vampires and humans have been at each other's throats for centuries. How was this human "greatly needed"? She stared intently at her husband. "Then you are using her for our son's sake to mature into our ideal heir…?"

What could possibly be gained from this?

"Whether it be Yui or not, anyone would know our son doesn't need a thrall to fight for him or give him blood. He could easily raid a small camp in the forest in order to hunt, or drink from other thralls in the castle." Karlheiz paused to glance back at the two children, who were now just sitting near the fountain. "Sakamaki tradition states that every possible heir to the throne needs to have a protector, preferably a powerful thrall. While Yui will still technically be Shuu's thrall, I would like to give her a different role in the matter."

"Such as?"

"I would like her to be Shuu's caretaker." He turned to Beatrix to gauge her reaction.

She looked at him incredulously. Any lesser woman would've dropped the teacup from her hands, but never Beatrix.

"Caretaker?" But he already had his nanny, governess, and family butler to provide and protect Shuu at all costs.

Karlheiz nodded with a smile. He walked back to his study and sat across from her, taking a sip from his tea before sternly regarding his second wife. "Beatrix… I need you to make me a promise. I trust you wholeheartedly to carry this through long after I'm gone."

Beatrix's stoic face softened, "Of course, my husband."

Karlheiz nodded before glancing away, "I have foretold my own death, but I do not know the exact details, but I will be here for as long as possible. Therefore-"

"My lord, what-"

"I am very old, Beatrix. I would like you to promise me when the day comes that I am no longer… here, that you would make sure little Yui will always be by Shuu's side."

"My lord…"

"Please, Beatrix. The ancient beings have foretold a prophecy about one of our heirs becoming the next powerful being who will lead our conquest to greater heights. Who else could it be but our genius son? He has accomplished many feats, but little Yui is key to his greater achievements. I have had a vision. For our son's sake, I must ask you to abide by my will. Promise me this."

Beatrix furrowed her brows, swallowing slightly. Then she lowered her head and closed her eyes, "I've smelled it on your body for some time. You are good at preserving your body with your medicine, but… your body is actually decaying, isn't it?" She let her guard down to express her concern freely, "Tell me, husband, and do not lie to me. How much worse has it gotten?"

Karlheiz sighed, "I feel as though my body is worn… and I tire more easily. Fortunately, no one has caught on since I am able to save face and mask my exhaustion to the others. Still, I do not know how much time I have left."

"I see." Beatrix leaned away slightly and turned her gaze towards the window. Such a weakness could be exploitable by their enemies, but at the moment, she was more concerned about how her son would fare without his father there to teach him, how he would lead their people to greater heights. It wasn't as though she meant to act callous about her husband's fate, but it would be pointless to grieve over the inevitable. She schooled her features into a serious gaze as gaze as she once again met eyes with the Sakamaki Head. "As your wife, I faithfully promised to keep your contraction of the endzeit disease a secret… so as your wife… despite my doubts, you have my word that I will see to it that little human stays by Shuu's side."

There was no doubt Karlheiz was pleased to hear this, for he expressed it freely. "Thank you, my dear. I know it isn't easy for you to follow without knowing everything… but, you have my word that everything will go according to my plans. My will has been passed onto our most trusted council, so they will act in my place when I am gone." Noticing her disconcertment, he added on, "If it puts your mind at ease, I will have Richter explain everything to you in due time after my passing."

For the first time in years, Beatrix allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

A moment of silence passed between them, giving them both time to dwell on their thoughts. Then Beatrix raised her head to regard her husband questioningly.

"… I understand that you are using this girl purely as an asset to our cause, but… what if she leads Shuu astray from his path? The human heart is a poisonous influence. What if he chooses to follow his own course because of her?"

Karlheiz let out a chuckle, "He won't." he watched nearby as a butterfly got caught in a spider's web. It wasn't long until the spider trapped and devoured the creature, making his smile widen. "You'll see."

There was something rather foreboding about the way he answered her. She did not like it. A shiver ran up her spine as she closed her eyes, thinking of her son. In many aspects, he was showing such promise. And yet, she could not rid herself of the fear that this little trial intended for him would be much more harder on him than the others, and that he would not get over it so as easily as heretofore.

Unbeknownst to both of them, six-year-old Reiji was waiting just outside the door, having overheard their conversation. He stared at the books in his arms with a seemingly blank expression before pulling away from the wall, returning to the library.

* * *

It was like Yui's previous life was a dream.

Several weeks went by as Shuu's constant schooling kept them from speaking to one another, but she was usually permitted to stay by his side. She was only ordered to keep silent while he was occupied with his studies. His old, kindly tutor had taken a liking to her. Often when Shuu was away for training, they would walk around and he would tell her stories about the Sakamaki family, sometimes about the other young masters who weren't present at this time, or other times, it was about how be a competent servant in the clan, such as throwing daggers or pouring tea.

She still greatly missed her parents and the village she grew up in. There were many nights when she would cry herself to sleep thinking of them, yearning for her mother's soft voice and gentle fingers running through her hair, dreaming of the low rumble of her father's voice as he recited prayers in the monastery.

Still, she had no choice but to take on the lessons under the strict head maid's wings. When she wasn't with Shuu, she was either scrubbing the floors of the main hall or making endless trips down to the boiler room while carrying piles of heavy laundry. Often she was reprimanded for her slow and clumsy nature, but she always strived to do better each day.

After almost two months of living in this dark castle, she eventually discovered what these people really were. Vampires. Her papa had warned her about them and what they did to people. She'd seen some of the vampire nobles firsthand biting into the necks of lifeless-looking thralls, their clothes suggesting that they were from other villages.

Most days, Yui was terrified. Nothing frightened her more than those red eyes and sharp canines piercing into her skin. She'd seen the way they looked at her. The only one that prevented those monsters from laying a hand on her was Shuu.

Shuu… the times they spent together were the only times she could feel completely safe and at ease in this frightening place. When he saw her, he'd gaze down at her with kind eyes, allowing her to hug his arm when she was afraid of the elder vampires passing by or sneak her past Richter.

Yui woke up early morning on the day of first winter. It was evident that she did not want to wake up so early on such a cold occassion, but it couldn't be helped that it was her own master that had roused her awake. Shuu had come in early to wake her, saying he wanted to show her something and that it couldn't wait. Now, he was urging her to come with him before anyone could notice.

When he led her outside beyond castle grounds, she felt the icy wind blast against her body. She shivered and hugged herself tightly, focusing her eyes on the snow-covered grounds. A wide smile parted her lips in delight at the newly fallen snow. By the look on her face, anyone could tell that winter was something she had fallen in love with. She glanced over to her friend to see that he'd noticed her constant shivering and put his winter cloak on her shoulders, brushing off her protests and saying that the cold didn't bother vampires like it did for humans.

The orange tint in the sky confirmed that the sun was still rising, so it must've been really early since everyone was still asleep. Yes, although most of the castle inhabitants were vampires, they weren't susceptible to the sun. Perhaps it was because this was the underworld, or perhaps the urbans were wrong. She looked ahead to see her older companion dashing across the training grounds and stopping at the side entrance.

"Yui!"

She snapped her attention to him. He was calling to her, his voice hushed so no one nearby could hear them, and then she saw him motioning her to follow. With a nod, Yui glanced around before quietly padding over to Shuu. When she caught up to him, he turned away from her and started pushing against the door with heavy concentration, trying not to make any noise.

"S-Shuu-kun?" she whispered.

He grunted, digging his heels to push his body against the door with all the strength a young vampire like him could muster, "What?"

"E-er… um…" she swallowed, poking her index fingers together nervously, "I-Isn't it, w-well… won't we get in trouble if we l-leave the castle… um… w-without permission?"

"Not if we don't get caught."

Almost there. Just a hairline away.

Just one more push...

"B-But i-it goes against y-your mother's rules… a-and she's a-always worried what might happen t-to you if y-you get lost out here by yourself..."

Shuu stopped budging the door long enough to cast his friend a sideways glance. He regarded her blankly for several moments before a small smile crept onto his face. "Well, I'm not worried, Yui. It's not like you'll let me just go out by myself and get eaten by wolves, right?" When she shook her head frantically, he had to actually stop himself from laughing. "Plus, we'll be back before anyone notices. I promise."

Yui looked up at him fearfully, shivering in her spot. She remembered all the times the head-maid punished her for all the times she did something wrong. If they were caught, it wasn't only Shuu who would get in trouble. She would be blamed for not stopping him from leaving. It wasn't something she wanted to go through again.

But she trusted Shuu. If Shuu said everything would be alright, then surely it would. Yui nodded to herself to bolster her confidence, "O-Okay."

This time, Shuu's smile reached his eyes. With one final nudge, he managed to open the door wide enough for their small bodies to squeeze through. Once they stepped outside the perimeter, he motioned Yui away so he could close the door behind them.

"Right, Yui. Let's go." He abruptly took her hand in his, guiding her into the nearby forest. It wasn't long until they broke into a run.

Shuu led her deeply into the forest, passing by a huge trench that was so dark she couldn't see the bottom. The snow-covered trees towered over them like sleeping giants, their shadows stretching across the glittering snow. Even with Shuu's heavy blue cloak, Yui could still the cold tremors running up and down her spine. She would've been freezing if she weren't concentrated on their entwined fingers. Despite the fact that Shuu's hand was cold, she felt unbelievably warm. Since the moment he grabbed her hand, she felt a hot blush surging to her cheeks. She hadn't realized she was smiling until her teeth started chattering.

"S...Shuu-kun?"

"Just a moment, Yui. We're almost there." He replied quickly, never turning back once to face her. Yui made a noise of affirmation and continued running behind him, their small hands still connected warmly.

Yui wasn't sure just when they reached a small clearing, nor did she realize that Shuu had stopped running, causing her to harshly collide into his back and stumble back onto the ground. "Ow!" She felt a sharp pain when her bottom landed on the rocky ground, though she was grateful that the snow cushioned her fall.

Tears filled her eyes as her vision began to water. She did, however, notice the hand that was reaching out to her. Blinking away the tears, she studied the open palm more closely until her gaze trailed up the arm, finally looking at Shuu's amused expression.

"Are humans your age the same as you in terms of grace?" he teased lightly, "There's no need to cry, you know."

"I-I'm sorry…" Yui lowered her gaze to the ground before wiping her tears away.

Shuu sighed, "Stop apologizing. I'm the one who dragged you out here, remember?"

The bashful little girl blinked up at his amusedly stern face.

"Well? Come on. I've got something to show you." He opened his palm wider and gestured it closer to her. Yui smiled shyly and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Once she was standing, she followed him as they ran to the docks of a shimmering lake. In a few fluid motions, he released her hands and stepped onto the water.

The moment he touched the lake, the water around him froze around his feet. It was ice.

 _Just like magic._

"Uwah…!" From the dock, Yui marveled in awe and slight envy as she watched Shuu glide over the lake with ice forming at his feet. It didn't take maturity to know that she was witnessing a truly breathtaking sight.

"Look! Isn't it cool? I learned to do this yesterday." He called back to her as he skated faster and faster over the tide until a good portion of the lake was completely covered in ice. He skidded to stop, right in front of her, grinning. "Do you like it?"

Yui began clapping her hands, her eyes wide with amazement, "That was beautiful! Are you a magician, Shuu-kun?" He shook his head, though it was apparent that he was glowing from the praise.

"No. But depending a vampire's ranking, some of us can do really cool things. Since my mother is a pureblood and my father is the king of the underworld, that means I can do this," he gestured to all the ice around them, "This is my bloodline limit."

"Um… w-what's a bloodline limit?"

"Basically, they're abilities passed down genetically within vampire clans, preferably purebloods." He recited from a passage in a textbook he read the other day, making Yui's mouth formed an 'o' in fascination.

"W-wow. Shuu-kun knows so many things…" She leaned forward on her tiptoes, clasping her hands demurely behind her back, smiling.

He shrugged out of modesty, though his ears began to pinken from her appraising stare. He looked up at her with an expectant look on his face.

"Well, it's your turn to try."

"Eh?!"

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"U...Uh… i-is it really okay for me to w-walk on it?" She sounded hesitant, unsure, so Shuu crossed his arms over his chest in impatient waiting.

"Of course it is, dummy. It's solid ice I'm controlling, so it won't break." Upon noticing that she looked genuinely afraid, his features softened slightly. He tested the ice with his feet, waving his arms out, "See? You can do it."

Yui nodded slowly before sliding down from the dock. With her arms spread out to balance herself, she took a few tentative steps onto the ice. She gulped and tried to make her way closer to the young vampire. A few seconds later, she felt her feet slipping before tripping over a pebble. With a squeak, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the inevitable fall.

It was only when she realized that she hadn't hit the ground that she warily turned to look over her shoulder. She found a pair of arms tightly wound around her stomach. Shuu was holding her up, and his face was extremely close to hers.

"You really are clumsy." he stated bluntly, though he looked highly amused, and a little smug. Yui, too embarrassed to reply, felt her cheeks heat up more than ever while Shuu helped her stand properly. Then she felt him pulling her forward as he glided backwards, making them move across the icy lake.

"E-Eh? W-What are you d-doing, Shuu- _eek_!"

"Relax." Shuu responded with a smile as he glanced over his shoulder, gracefully gliding over the ice he created like a swan. He pulled a panicking Yui along by the wrists, trying to quell her worries as they moved over the waters. "I won't let you go. Just glide with me."

At his words, Yui forced herself to take a deep breath before releasing all the tension from her rigid form. Looking around her, she realized they were practically skating in the middle of the lake, something she imagined doing in her old village.

When Shuu suddenly spun them around, she made a surprised noise and had to stop herself from stumbling. Wincing, she shook her head to rid her anxieties, determined to get the hang of this. Shuu was exceedingly patient and gentle, never letting her hit the ground when she tripped. After a while, she gained enough confidence to keep up with him.

The breeze tickled her cheeks as she let out a breathy laugh, a hot puff of air escaping from her mouth. Her scarf fluttered around her as they moved. Shuu was pleased with himself at seeing her glowing face, asking her if she was enjoying herself.

"Of course I am! Can we go faster?"

She didn't have to ask him twice.

A shriek of laughter erupted from Yui as Shuu maneuvered them with a wild swing of his arms. He picked up the pace and soon, they were moving in a flurry across the ice-covered lake, the wind billowing through their hair and clothes. Equally thrilled as Yui, he couldn't help but show off a little as he formed splinter-like patterns splaying outwards from their pathway, making her marvel in awe.

They stayed like for who knows how long. It was just them enjoying childhood bliss without a care in the world. But such moments have to come to an end.

When they finally stopped, Shuu took her by the hand, leading her off the ice and safely back onto the dock.

Yui was positively beaming, panting slightly from exertion, "T-That was really fun! Uhm… t-thank you, Shuu-kun." she spoke meekly, and he just smiled in response. Neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands. They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments before Shuu's face suddenly brightened.

"You wanna see something amazing?"

Again? Yui blinked in surprise. What could possibly be more amazing than what he just showed her? He seemed to know what she was thinking because his eyes glinted knowingly.

"Come on, let me show you." Tugging her along, he led her toward one of the numerous trees surrounding the small clearing. Releasing her hand, he knelt beside the roots and started sifting through the snow. Yui couldn't help but smile at the unusual sight; right now, he looked like a puppy looking for a buried bone. After several minutes, he finally stood up and turned around, blocking her seeing what was behind him.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise." he told her in an unusually stern voice. He only used this voice when he was dead serious or annoyed with his brother.

At the seriousness of his tone, she quickly obeyed. Shuu waved a hand in front of her eyes to make sure she wasn't peeking, and when it was confirmed she wasn't, he moved to the side and pushed her to the tree. "Okay, open them!"

The platinum-haired five-year-old slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the the tree in front of her. "A tree?"

"No, not the tree. Look near your feet." He moved to stand next to her, watching her with anticipation. Yui's eyes drifted down to where Shuu mentioned, and all at once, her eyes went wide, and her hands flew to her mouth to contain a gasp of surprise. She bent down almost immediately to get a better look at the small treasure. There, in lieu of all the frosty snow, was a small patch of white flowers. The petals were lightly dusted with snow, but that only added to the beauty of them. Yui reached out to graze the petals with her fingertips before eventually cradling a full blossom in her hand.

"I remembered seeing these when I came out here a few days ago to train with uncle and Reiji." Shuu spoke up while watching Yui caress the flowers. "Uncle said they're called Daphne Bholua or something."

"Daphne Bholua?" Yui murmured, smiling in delight at the full-fledged blossoms.

"Yeah. He mentioned they're one of the few flowers that can withstand winter." He suddenly went quiet, looking more at Yui's joyful face rather than the cause of her happiness. He felt his cheeks heat into a blush even though he didn't really understand why. "So… this is your present." He plucked one of the flowers, and using his ice powers, he crystallized it before handing it to her. "Happy birthday," he muttered, noticing Yui's attention was solely on him, mouth agape and all. He shifted his weight back and forth between his feet, feeling somewhat nervous. "Y-you're always in the garden, so I thought you might… want to see these." Shuu looked down at the snow-covered ground, avoiding her gaze.

"Shuu-kun…" her voice was soft, but he couldn't tell what kind of expression she was making.

"Do you… like it?" he finally asked quietly, hearing nothing else but their breathing. A moment of silence passed between them. Just when he was about to look up thinking she didn't like it after all, he felt something soft and feather-light brush against his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized that Yui had just given him a kiss. It only lasted a second, however, since Yui pulled away quickly, looking just as embarrassed as he did. She was trying to hide her reddening her face behind her hands.

At her mortified expression he nearly smiled, _almost._ Until he realized… oh. A girl just kissed him.

...Ew.

His first initial reaction was to recoil in horror and run for the hills. Of course, being the laid-back boy he was, he wasn't that far gone as to leave her there all alone. Believing that the tingly feeling in his stomach was due to disgust, he made a noncommittal noise before looking away from her, staring far off into the distance. After a moment of thought, he lightly touched the spot where she'd kissed him, his expression suddenly becoming very pensive as though he didn't know what to make of this sudden turn of events.

Yui, seeing the not-too-thrilled look on his face after she pecked him, puffed her cheeks with an exasperated sigh. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd've said he looked disappointed!

Boys!

Her initial indignance subsided when her eyes fell to the crystallized flower she was cupping in her hands. Then she broke into a soft smile, clearing her throat so that she caught his attention.

"T-Thank you for remembering, Shuu-kun…" She smiled widely with a giggle following afterwards.

Blinking, his stony expression eventually fell away to a smile as well. He stood up, motioning her to follow. "We should head back now, Yui." He looked at Yui and couldn't seem to tear his smile away. "Well, I'm glad I was the first one to tell you happy birthday."

* * *

 **A/N:** As for a certain date for daily updates, you will have yours… presently. ^_^; Consider me a hobbyist writer of otome. I suppose I could learn Japanese if I really wanted to, but _Spanish._ Thank you for following the development of _nevermore_.

Preview of next chapter…

…

 _Yui's eyes went wide, "You have four other brothers?!"_

…

 _Shuu was also aware of how Richter liked to torment her when he thought he wasn't looking, often coming to her aide by dragging her elsewhere before shooting a distrustful glance at his uncle, who always approached her with that sickly smile that made her feel ill._

…

" _U...uhm… here. It was your birthday when we met, but… I didn't know, so…"_

…

" _Thank you." He murmured those strange words to himself, closing his eyes as he stared up at his ceiling. This, as well, is noteworthy, as it was- at the time- a record for how many times he'd thanked anyone._

…

" _How unseemly. To think Shuu would associate himself with lower creatures like you." Reiji seethed to her as they continued watching Shuu interact with the boy hunter from behind the bushes._


	2. Brothers

**A/N: 05/18/17/EDIT!** Edited and adjusted as needed thanks to my beta, **sunshard**. I'm actually grateful she's such a stickler for grammar. I mean that as a compliment!

If there's one pairing I'm madly in love with at the top of my head, it's shuyui. If there's a scenario I'm madly in love with, it's kiddie fics or dark romance fics. Lucky you, you get the taste of both worlds, but I hope, for the sake of shuyui fans out there, I've given this pairing justice as I have in my last chapter. Right now, we're in the childhood arc. The outline of it has already been typed out, but I won't reveal how many chapters (because I've yet to split them up without destroying the continuity and maintaining cliffhangers). I hope you'll enjoy regardless.

I'd like to thank all of you for your kind feedback. As a writer, it pleases me greatly to know there are people out there reading _run, my dear_. I understand some of you are silent readers, and I understand your position perfectly because most of the time, I am the same when it comes to reading other stories on fanfiction. For those of you who did take the extra step to leave a thoughtful review, I very much appreciate you for stating your thoughts. I feel more inclined to update more frequently when you do leave reviews.

For those wondering about the latest update for "withering". I deeply apologize for its delay. It's a story that requires more historical studying and worldbuilding in order for me to make it a genuinely good story. Unfortunately, I now have an apartment to pay for, two jobs, and several internal crises to attend to, and I need more time to figure out where the plot is heading. I'm very sorry for making you all wait. I am not abandoning "withering" at all whatsoever.

To answer a certain question: yes, this story gradually shifts over time from childhood to their older depictions. The chapters will be divided as needed. And yes, I at least have a better idea of where the plot is heading.

* * *

Run, My Dear

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter II_

.

.

.

.

 **Brothers**

* * *

Today marked the arrival of very special residents.

The dark clouds spreading across the afternoon sky seemed to complement the day perfectly. On this day, the nobles seemed even quieter than usual when word of Karlheinz's wives, Cordelia and her sons were returning to their castle. Yui, however, reverted into a emotional cause of her own.

Winter had long since passed, and the trees eventually birthed within spring's late arrival. Yui had always loved spring, mainly because of the blooming flowers, but this time, she felt her heart had shattered. She had been so excited over the anticipated birth of her potential brother or sister, but unfortunately, the unborn baby would never live to see the light of day.

Now, as Yui sat on a stone bench in the Sakamaki garden gazing onto the beautiful blossoms, she could only feel the aching pain of loneliness, or rather… abandonment.

" _It was no accident. How the human girl's mother fell in the weeping brook," the vampire ladies whispered amongst themselves when Yui arrived with their tea. "Her clothes fanning out like a mermaid's tail, so heavy with their drink did they drag the poor lady to her muddy death. So deep was her despair at the revelation of her daughter's fate that she went completely mad."_

" _Killed her unborn child, too."_

" _Her final words to her husband were that it would've been a much kinder fate to murder their girl with their own hands rather than to be utterly defiled and damned to the pits of hell by perverse, ancient monstrosities such as ourselves."_

 _An affronted gasp. "Ancient? Why, I never!"_

" _Indeed." The other lady scoffed. "Tis an honor to be Shuu-sama's escort. The travesties of human values elude my understanding."_

 _Their conversation halted the instant a tray of cookies and tea clattered to the floor. They caught a glimpse of white as the light, hurried footfalls echoed throughout the hall. Their shrill reprimands never reached the owner's ears._

 _Usually she veered clear of Lord Richter because his very presence terrified her, but she spent the entire morning searching for him in desperation to return home just for a day, if only to confirm her mother's existence. But she found out too late he had already gone on a weekly venture in the human realm to expand the clan's connections. If it were any other day, she would've been ecstatic to hear such news. She never dreamed there would be a time his absence could make her heart sink in despair._

 _It wasn't until a messenger bat arrived to drop a letter in her hands that she finally shut down._

"It can't be true. They're lying! Mama isn't gone. She'll come back." Yui tried to convince herself, hugging her knees close to her chest. The letter in her hands crinkled beneath her fingers. "Papa said he'd never let anything happen to her… he always keeps his word. He always keeps his word..."

But she knew.

She would never see her mother again.

That revelation spilled forth in the form of the letter she'd received from her father. It fell out of her hands and onto the flowerbed.

Spider lilies.

They'd always been her mother's favorite flowers, always saying that the red lycoris reminded her of her own eyes. How tragically fitting that these flowers had bloomed on the morning she received news about her mother's passing

Despite the rift dividing her and her father, Yui always had a close relationship with her mother. After all, it was her mother who taught her everything she knew, and from whom she inherited her love for wondrous gardens blooming with varieties of flowers, exotic and homely alike. But now, she had no one to share her passion with, no one to hold her close and reassure her everything would be alright.

Not too far from the weeping girl stood the Head and heir of the Sakamaki clan watching from a distance. Both aristocrats donned their usual attires for the day, Karlheinz in his victorian layers and cloak and Shuu wearing his training set. Karlheinz gazed impassively as any purebred vampire would on any occasion of death, but Shuu was allowed to display a more sympathetic expression, one he only gave to Yui. He wasn't close with any of his family members in particular, but he understood how devastating it would be losing a mother.

Karlheinz moved past him, startling the boy out of his daze. He followed after his father to join Yui on the bench, plopping beside her. For a moment, he hesitated, uncertain of what to do. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her further. But he didn't like it when she cried. Seeing her like this especially without being able to do anything… it made something inside his chest hurt. Her tears caused his heart to contract violently, as though he were feeling her pain. He didn't understand why, but he wanted her to see her smiling again. He liked it better when she was happy.

While he was at a loss for words, his father spoke up.

"It's a pure sight to see when one sees a child cry. Such unrestrained emotion… such honesty has always fascinated me."

Yui sniffed before gazing up at the respected Vampire Lord. Startled and ashamed, she quickly bowed her head in respect.

"M-Milord…"

Karlheinz didn't look at her and turned his gaze to the bushels of forget-me-nots. Even as Yui moved to wipe her tears vigorously, he didn't once turn his head.

"Do not feel the need to hide your tears from me, little Yui." He spoke smoothly with an utmost calm about him. "Tears are a natural sign of grief. Though, not everyone grieves in the same way." Yui could sense the tranquility radiating from him, as well as his authority. She found herself relaxing in his presence despite herself. "There are those who mask their grief with an air of indifference. Such stoicism is common in prestigious society. And then there are others who grieve by allowing their emotions to show." He finally glanced over at her to confirm if she was giving him her undivided attention. Her round, innocent eyes blinked, causing an overflow of tears to run down her cheeks. "From a vampire's standpoint, we are taught at a young age to repress such emotions, but despite its intentions to make us appear strong and aloof, that does not mean we cannot feel pain, nor does it mean that it eases us. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Y-yes." Yui sniffled and nodded fervently.

"Humans are such sentimental beings. That is why I envy them."

Confused at this declaration, the child tilted her head in a questioning manner. After all, here was the feared and powerful vampire king standing before her, and he was telling her how he envied her kind? If anything, she knew many boys in her village would aspire to be as intimidating as him whether or not they saw him as their enemy.

She didn't understand.

As though reading her mind, the vampire king graced her with a knowing smile.

"Many demonic races are aversive towards the intensity of powerful emotions. They see it as an obstruction. Yet I've concluded that pain can only be put at ease when we can show how it truly affects us. Your tears, for example, are one of the most effective ways to do so." He nodded to his son before turning back to her. The gentleness in his smile never wavered. "How do you feel, child?"

"I..." Clutching her hand to her chest, she hiccuped, "I'm not bleeding, but it really hurts here." She lowered her head, unable to keep gazing at the patriarch. It was then Karlheinz drew a long line along the top of his hand, using his long nail to barely cut the skin. A sliver of blood appeared before running down his hand and onto the wet ground.

"Do you see this? Physical wounds can heal quickly, but wounds inflicted on the heart aren't mended as easily." Both children blinked in surprise before turning to each other. "When you cry, you are slowly releasing the pain you feel. Even though you despair over the loss of your mother, you will grow because of it. I believe that you, little Yui, will possess the most endurance. That alone will root you against even strongest of tides." He gave her another small smile and watched as she gave him a shaky smile in return. "Death take its toll on others, dear girl. Your heart is more sensitive than others, but you will be able to move on in time."

"Yes…" Rising from her bench, she curtsied to show her gratitude at his apparent kindness. "Thank you, milord… f-for gracing me with your wisdom." She repeated what the head maid ordered her to say whenever a noble lectured her, no matter if they were right or wrong. A trained response, but she meant it with all her heart.

"Of course." Inclining his head towards her, he chuckled before turning his attention to his firstborn. "Now, Shuu. I expect you'll be present when the others come greet Cordelia and the rest of your brothers?"

 _Brothers?_

For a moment Yui thought she saw a disgruntled expression appear on Shuu's face. He looked anything but enthusiastic at the idea, but when she blinked, his expression wore its usual impassive state.

"Yes, father."

"Well, then. I shall take my leave." With that being said, he left the children to meet with the elder vampires as well as his third wife, Christa. The white-haired woman delicately clung to his arm, as though she were a frail lily in need of rapport. Behind her, a small boy roughly around Yui's age trailed after them, presumably their son.

Yui blinked in mild curiosity, wondering who he was. She had never seen him before in castle grounds…

As though sensing her gaze, the white-haired boy turned around in time for their eyes to meet. Her shoulders tensed as he glared at her. There was nothing but cold anger and hatred swimming in his eyes, and yet… it was almost as though he were glaring past her. He didn't even seem to register her in his vicinity. It was strange, but it was as though his antipathy wasn't directed at her.

Yui watched the flock of vampires depart until another presence moved beside her. Turning around, she met eyes with her gently smiling friend.

"Hi, Yui."

"S-Shuu-kun…" Yui attempted to greet him with a weak smile although it hurt doing so. At her half-hearted gesture, Shuu looked down at his feet, and his smile vanished.

"I don't really understand how it feels, but… it hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Tears brimmed in her eyes at the memory of her mother, and she, too, looked down at her feet in silence.

"No… well… it does, but…" Her voice began to falter. Then she closed her eyes. "N-never mind… I'm sorry."

Frowning, he sat closer to her so they could look at each other properly, "If you ever feel in pain, you should say so. It's bad to lie."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing." he replied before deciding to change the subject. "Did you like your mother?"

Yui nodded in reply, "Y-Yes… I really miss her… but, I don't understand. Did she… die because of me?" Her hands clenched in her lap as she hung her head. "I-It's what those ladies were saying earlier. I don't… how could she do that? Did she die hating me n-now that I'm here?"

Shuu closed his eyes, knowing full well about the gossip she was talking about. As young as he was, he was a vampire: a member of a pureblood family. His childhood up until now was marked with violence and death. He was no stranger to unbridled hatred or intolerance.

"Vampires are at war with humans, Yui." he spoke quietly, "Uncle told me your father is part of a vampire hunting organization who traded you in exchange for your settlement to be left in peace." Her eyes widened in shock at the revelation. She looked hurt. Shuu drew in breath, knowing the truth would hurt her, but even still, it was better to know now rather than later.

Leaning forward, he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "But it's not your fault. I don't know your mother, but if there's anyone she wanted to blame, I'm certain it would be us. We did bad things to your village, after all." He looked to the sky, his youthful blue eyes adopting a softer hue, "To your kind, we're monsters. That's how it's always been, and that's how it'll always be."

"B-But not Shuu-kun!" Yui cried, shaking her head. "You're not a monster, you're my friend! Everyone here is scary… and t-they always look like they want to hurt me, but y-you're the only one here w-who cares about me." She reached over to grasp at the hem of his sleeve. "Um. We _are_... friends. Right, Shuu-kun?"

Friends?

"Hmm…" Shuu stilled, blinking in surprise. He pondered the word for a moment before admitting, "Being around you makes me feel happy. Like my heart is about to burst. Is that what having a friend is?"

He never even thought of the word up until now. He had always thought she was just his thrall. That's what the adults kept telling him, anyway. But things were taking a turn.

Yui nodded vigorously, "That's right!" Then she tilted her head, "... Wait. Could it be you've never had a friend before?" Shuu appeared very bashful all of a sudden, and even a little embarrassed. A pink flush appeared on his cheeks. He didn't answer, not that he needed to. It was clear even to Yui.

In spite of the situation, Yui found herself giggling through her tears.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" Shuu demanded, though his face remained heated. It was strange. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so… flustered. Yui certainly brought out the unexpected in his boring life.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm just surprised… everyone praises you so much that I thought you must make a lot of friends whenever you l-leave the castle." She looked down at her feet.

"Not really." Shuu allowed his eyes to wander to an imaginary spot behind her. "It's strictly business." He repeated the words his uncle often told him and Reiji whenever they joined him on his outings either to negotiate or "deal" with rival clans.

Yui blinked before nodding slowly. "Oh… I see. That sounds really serious."

Their small banter had been enough to draw a soft chuckle from the boy.

"It is… but in any case… it should be okay for us to be friends. It's not like we're going to get in trouble."

"O-Oh… i-is it really okay? I-I mean… your mother… I-I don't think she would like that…"

"I don't care. We're going to be together whether she likes it or not." He huffed. After all, it was like father said: Yui belonged to him now _._ At her impending silence, his expression grew tentative. "That is… unless you don't want to?" He tried not to look worried. He would never admit it to anyone out loud, but he really hoped she felt the same as him. Over the past few months they had gotten to know each other, he was growing to like her even more. When she wasn't there to talk or play with, he couldn't help feeling bored, or rather, lonely. There was no one he really liked to spend time with other than his playmate.

"Um… I-I would really, really like that." For the first time since this morning, she showed him a genuine smile, with her eyes crinkling at the sides. That action alone made him melt into a pile of Sakamaki goo. "T-Thank you. That makes me really happy."

Shuu nodded, bringing his hand to her cheek and brushing away the remnants of her tears. For a moment, he simply stared at the beads of tears collecting at his fingertips before thoughtfully inserting them into his mouth.

"Huh… salty." He noted how warm tears were. Yui looked at him, astounded by his actions before reddening. She wiped her eyes, making the tears disappear as she hid another smile at his apparent wonder at his new discovery. It wasn't often she witnessed him looking so confounded. Then her smile faded upon seeing the flowers nearby that reminded her of her mother.

Noticing the shift in her mood, Shuu turned his eyes on her. He frowned. So, giving her a momentary distraction from the grim subject at hand helped for a few moments, but it wasn't a solution. It was time for a change of tactics.

"So, what was your mother like?" he asked suddenly.

Yui tilted her head while gazing at him, pausing as to think of her next words. "I remember that she l-loved gardening. S-She always smiled whenever Father brought her wild flowers or herbs whenever he went out foraging." A fond smile returned to her lips as her eyes became bright as stars. It was as though she were seeing her mother again. She wasn't looking at him anymore, but it didn't matter to Shuu. So wrapped up in her rambling she didn't notice him staring at her intently, looking as though he were watching a wilted blossom revive before his eyes. "S-She always smiled at me, and… gave me lots of hugs and kisses." Her curls bounced against her shoulders as she turned to him suddenly, plucking a leaf off his hair and leaning in so close the action left him breathless. "Everyone loved her. S-she was always a warm person… I… I really miss her."

"... You know what, Yui?" He asked, making her shake her head in a questioning manner. "I never knew your mother, but from the way you talk about her… she kind of reminds me of you."

Yui's eyes grew at their brightest. "Really? Do you mean it, Shuu-kun?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "You'll probably be like her when you grow up!" _Well, hopefully not_ _ **just**_ _like her. Judging the way the end for her turned out..._

Not that he would ever mention that part to her face.

Shuu moved off the bench and bent over the flowers near her, his back facing her. "Was she pretty?" He asked, his hands plucking and weaving the flowers together, making fast work of his latest creation before her curious eyes could follow his movements. He stood up and moved behind her.

"Y-yes, she was really pretty!" Yui nodded vigorously, trying to see what he was hiding behind his back. She was caught off-guard when he planted a flower crown on her head. It smelled of camellias. She repressed the urge to sneeze when the petals fell onto her nose.

Shuu eased back with a small smile, his features softening into a gentle expression. His next words left her heart pounding.

"Then you definitely take after her."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the rest of the castle stood on ceremony before the first wife and her children. The carriage rolled to a stop, pulled along by alabaster coachmen with tight-lipped smiles and dark steeds with thundering hoofbeats and blazing red eyes.

Having been coaxed out of her withdrawal by Shuu, Yui took it upon herself to scrub herself clean until she smelled like a flower once more for today's event. The hot water reminded her of the Labrynna, her village, and she took strength in that. She had not washed her laundry since the letter arrived, and she was startled at how filthy the water became. She sluiced the dirt from her shoes, washed her hair and brushed it out until it sprang back in thick flaxen curls.

" _You have more brothers other than Reiji-sama, Shuu-kun?"_

 _Shuu averted his eyes, looking pained. "... Four in total."_

 _Yui's eyes went wide, "You have four brothers?!" Her voice carried a hint of envy. She would've given anything to have just one sibling to look after._

" _My father married three women. Reiji and me have the same mother, the second wife. The triplets, well, you haven't met them yet, but they're a terror. They're the sons of the First Wife. The one you were staring at earlier is Subaru. He's the youngest, and the only child of Third Wife."_

Shuu was standing ways across the aisle, next to his mother and Reiji. Yui stood a good distance away from Shuu, next to the tutor. She kept her hands clasped together in front of her, feet poised and eyes forward as instructed by the spry old vampire. She had been wiping away the excesses of her tears all morning, struggling to maintain the upkeep and attend to the noble women. Lady Beatrix, especially, had been more demanding than usual.

She couldn't help peering towards the balcony, where Subaru stood slouched over his ailing mother, Lady Christa. They watched the arrival from above.

Yui studied the boy speaking with his mother, noting how different his eyes looked from a while ago. The rage and hostility - it was gone, replaced with calm indifference. There was a hint of tenderness in his movements, though. The way he took care of her and spoke with her gave no outward indication of the violent temperance he'd displayed earlier.

"Subaru-sama…" Yui whispered to herself, clutching her hands together. He looked so scary earlier, but now he looked so kind. She didn't know what to make of him.

"Could it be the wind, or do these old ears of mine hear little Yui mumbling to herself?"

Yui glanced up with a start, meeting the elderly vampire's warm gaze as he laid a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't looking at her, but there was a knowing smile stretched across his lips. The crow's feet formed around his aged eyes.

Ears flushed with shame, she opened her mouth to say something, but he pressed a gloved finger against her lips.

"Mouth closed, ears open, child." He gestured towards the cart. "Talk less, smile more. Soon you'll understand what I mean." The nobles, maids, and valets alike were silent as the grave as the passenger door opened to reveal a slender hand reaching out to grasp the offered arm the footman held out.

Long legs draped in black silk trailing up to a well-endowed frame stepped out into the open, followed by a full head of lavender hair draping down slender shoulders. Yui found herself awestruck by the woman before them, standing tall and unwavering with full confidence.

Yui had been surrounded by the ethereal grace vampires carried themselves with, but the First Wife was absolutely breathtaking. Human beauty and vampire beauty were vastly different, she realized. With high cheekbones, white marble skin, and a womanly figure - the First Wife could very well be considered to be the epitome of vampire beauty itself. Still, there was something unsettling about her that she couldn't quite place. As beautiful as she was, there was something rather… off.

It wasn't long until the other passengers stepped out of the carriage. Two bright redheads - children - followed by a lavender-haired boy bobbed into view. The first thing she noticed about the redheads were their searing green eyes. Their expressions were similar, but she noted one of them seemed wilder of the two. His hair was more unkempt and swept in an angular cut. The scowl on his face indicated his foul mood.

The second redhead seemed more tame in comparison. Unlike his brothers, he looked completely at ease despite everyone present. In fact he almost seemed to absorb the attention, keeping his confidence afloat. Strangely enough, a few nobles even smiled upon looking at him. Yui couldn't help wondering if he was popular or simply sought after for his unnatural charisma. His gaze swept the aisle, running over the audience before eventually landing on Shuu. A slight smirk appeared as he paused to take in the sight of his half-brother, who met his eyes with schooled features.

The final triplet- the purple one - he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was hunched over, trailing after his mother with large, besotted eyes. In his arms he carried the cutest and softest teddy bear Yui had ever laid eyes on. He didn't even seem to register the crowd forming around him, only reserving his attention for his mother. He reminded Yui of a chick trailing after its mother hen.

 _Surely,_ she thought with a smile, _he must be the youngest out of the three._

After all, he looked so sweet holding his bear and appearing utterly dependent on the woman before him.

 _So these are Shuu-kun's brothers? I don't see why he called them a terror..._

All heads turned as the Lord himself came to greet the matriarch.

"Cordelia." He took her outstretched arm before gracing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Husband. My Karl." She purred in delight, her eyes glazing over with adoration. "It's so good to see you again. Thank you for coming out to greet me."

"But of course. I wouldn't be a good spouse if I didn't at least pay you my due." He chuckled, allowing her to play with the tendrils of his hair. A few noblewomen looked disgusted at this open display of affection, and several whispers broke out. Neither of them noticed, or perhaps, choose not to. "I hope you had a safe trip. How fares your father?"

"Oh, the journey was long. Unbearable." Cordelia let out a melodramatic sigh, lifting her hand. "But yes… father is well. He sends his regards, though he is expectant on your arrival next month."

"I haven't forgotten. Come, you must be tired." With a gesture of his hand, a throng of footmen filed in line to haul their possessions away. He stepped past her to look down at his sons, smiling widely with his hands behind his back. "Ayato. Laito. Kanato. Welcome back."

"Thank you, father," they said in perfect unison. However, each of them wore a different expression.

"Ayato, how goes your training? Have you learned anything during your time away?"

"Yes, father. I went to Hell's Reach for several weeks on my own and hunted all kinds of monsters. I wrangled with ogres, fire ants, and even giant scorpions. I even killed a behemoth in your honor."

A _behemoth_?

Yui's eyes widened in surprise. Thankfully, she managed to keep her jaw from dropping. He managed to kill one of the scariest monsters alive? She never saw one herself, but travellers passing through her village had weaved tales of behemoths and their long, sharp tusks searing into men's stomachs and ripping them apart. She had nightmares for days until her Father had to console her by reciting quotes from the holy scripture.

"Here, Father. I saved you its eye."

Yui had to contain a gasp upon seeing a giant, gaping eye the larger than the size of her palm being presented to the Sakamaki Head, who appeared completely unabashed with the surprise gift. Instead, he smiled upon accepting it. Stifling a mortified squeak, she unintentionally reached out to grab the nearest support, which happened to be the tutor's shirtail. Several servants caught her and sent glares in her direction for the disturbance, to which she shrank further behind the old vampire.

A few murmurs of approval reverberated throughout the audience. Cordelia stood proud, soaking in the praise.

"Amazing…" Yui murmured in awe, completely impressed by the boy's feats.

"Yes. Ayato-sama is incredibly powerful as he is zealous." The tutor acknowledged with a smile. "He's been known to challenge monstrosities far above his league. Impressive, considering his young age. However," His eyes opened just a sliver, causing Yui to blink, "It's not an easy thing to maintain rising expectations. The pressures of being a third son weigh heavily on him… considering how hard Lady Cordelia pushes him to compete with Shuu… it's unsurprising that he's becoming more volatile in effort to prove himself."

"Competing with Shuu-kun… Ayato-sama is? What for?"

The tutor didn't answer for a while, merely watching the exchange. Finally he answered.

"For the birthright, my dear girl."

Yui was still slightly confused but asked nothing further. Instead she turned back to watch.

A slight grin appeared on Ayato's face before fading quickly, keeping a straight face once more. "... I gave the head to grandfather. It made him really happy."

"Good. You've earned his favor and proven your strength among your clan. Continue doing so, and one day, you may earn a place by his side."

Ayato was positively glowing with pride, all traces of his foul mood gone as he shot a smug look at Shuu, who merely stared back impassively.

"Father, come look at this." Laito grabbed the Head's attention as he unfolded an intricately well-drawn map of the rough terrain surrounding the borders of the Demon Kingdom. There were red markers indicating enemy camps and territories yet to be discovered by their scouts. "I consulted with the Master of Whisperers and shadowed the network of their informants. He gave me a special assignment… and these are my results."

Taking the map from him, Karlheinz analyzed its contents.

"I travelled with their spies to scout where the rival clans have set up their new territories. It took some time… but the Master was impressed with how well the new map turned out. He confirms that you can arrange to attack anytime, with surprise at your advantage."

"Very nice handiwork. And the Master himself deems this accurate… and you finished this in…?"

"A month and a half."

"You always did have an eye for detail. This map will prove to be very valuable to our assets indeed."

Laito smiled easily. "My loyalties lie within our family, Father. I'm glad to be of service." He stepped back with an elegant bow.

"Such a charmer, that Laito-sama. Only six years old, and he's already building powerful connections. Our sigil is the serpent. He's starting to live up to the image." With a chuckle, the tutor gave Yui a wink. "By providing a valuable asset upon return, I can only theorize he planned this ahead of time to win the Lord's favor. Let's hope he sharpens that silver tongue of his for days to come."

Yui could only nod, albeit hesitantly, her five-year-old brain struggling to comprehend all this complex information. She wanted to ask him to explain what he was talking about, but the formal gathering and the fact that thralls were expected to remain quiet throughout the session weighed heavily on her mind.

The last thing she wanted was to attract unwanted attention from one of the maids, or worse: Lord Richter himself.

The purple-haired boy approached his father, tugging at his cloak so the older vampire could lean over. With half-lidded eyes, he whispered something into the Head's ear before pointing behind the carriage. There were two cowled vampires dragging along a throng of prisoners, three to be exact, towards the dungeon.

A slow, satisfied smile crept onto the Head's face as he leaned away with a chuckle, but not before patting his son on the head.

"Well done, Kanato. You've done as I asked without fail. Come stop by my office later, and we'll have a nice… talk."

Kanato lowered his gaze, clutching his teddy bear with the barest of nods.

"That said… welcome home," Karlheinz said with a hum, moving past them to follow the prisoners into the dungeon. Yui watched as he suddenly paused in front of Richter, Beatrix, and Shuu. He looked expectantly at his eldest son before continuing his journey to the dungeon. It wasn't until Beatrix ushered him to trail after him that Shuu caught onto the flow of the atmosphere.

Shuu stood there, hesitating until Richter put his hand on his shoulder. Leaning over his nephew, Richter murmured something to him. Strangely enough, his eyes flitted towards her if only for a moment before settling back on him. His smile was sharp and sinister than ever, drawing out the unease from both children. Shuu's expression tensed. His form went rigid as his fists clenched at his sides.

Yui frowned, tilting her head in concern.

Shuu looked so troubled all of a sudden. She had seen him wear a similar expression many times before, but this time was different. He looked as though… the adults were making him do something he was clearly against… something horrible… but she wasn't certain. After all, what could they possibly be coercing him to do other than study or train?

Sensing the boy's growing state of discomfort, Richter took the opportunity to add something to coerce the boy to do his bidding. Whatever it was he said was enough to make Shuu's expression change from surprise to anger in seconds. He was glaring at the ground, clearly restraining himself from tearing himself away and biting the hand that provoked him.

But why?

What was Richter saying to him?

Her mind swarmed with fear and curiosity as she continued gazing at them. Their voices were brought down to a hush as the crowd departed to return to their daily routine. Cordelia and the brothers had already left, and the aristocrats sought after each other to indulge in idle gossip and entertainment.

When prompted by Richter to answer, the boy finally closed his eyes in resignation and forced himself to relax. Throwing a cold glance over his shoulder towards his uncle, he replied in a soft tone. Receiving a condescending pat on the shoulder, Richter smiled victoriously before guiding the heir towards the dungeon.

Shuu walked past Yui without even acknowledging her, his eyes forward and his face set in a neutral expression. Although slightly hurt at his actions, she kept her lips pursed to prevent herself from calling out to him, especially with Beatrix staring her down from afar. She could only stand there, aching to follow him. Cold blue eyes pinned her in place, rooting her to the ground.

Her worried eyes followed him until he disappeared down the corridor.

"Shuu-kun…"

She felt very anxious all of a sudden. Why did he leave? Was she going to be alone for the rest of the day? Was he going to be alright?

A series of footfalls approached, and white blurs moved against her peripheral, causing her to blink and turn her head. Lady Christa was being accompanied to the garden by none other than Subaru. The servants bowed as they passed, and Yui had to take a moment to gather her wits before imitating them.

As they passed her, a sliver of shining metal clattered to the ground. It was a knife that belonged to Subaru, who failed to realize what he had misplaced. Yui moved automatically to retrieve the item before running after her lord.

"Subaru-sama!"

Hearing his name being called, the boy and his mother halted in place. He turned around to raise a bewildered brow at the one who called him.

The platinum-haired girl who hurried from around the bend was a rather familiar sight to Subaru. He remembered she was Shuu's thrall, and… a very girly one at that, he mused to himself as his eyes skirted over the layers of her pastel pink dress and landing on the brand on her neck. He had caught glimpses of her around the castle. When she wasn't with Shuu, she was tending to the gardens or doing needlework. However, the fact that the girl was crying out after him to wait at the top of her lungs had the boy somewhat wary of her.

For a human that was far from intimidating and barely met his height, the desperation in her voice had revealed a startling volume that grabbed his attention right away. Subaru was caught off-guard for namely two reasons. In the rare instances that he saw her she was usually sticking close with Shuu. This time she was alone and willingly approaching him.

Similar to most vampiric children, Subaru suffered his fair share of unwanted attention from noblewomen and girls his age from other prestigious clans pestering him to play with them. Although he didn't quite recall the thrall behaving in any sort of demanding intent towards him the last time they were in the same room, he wasn't looking forward to testing his luck. It never held in the presence of girls.

Secondly, he was surprised to see the worried light in her cardinal eyes. Concern radiated from her very being as she drew closer, softening her delicate features and making her appear at odds with the reticent, painfully shy thrall who couldn't even manage to say a full sentence without stammering. Subaru stared openly at her, clearly not used to be regarded with such genuine concern other than his mother.

After all, hadn't anyone told her she wasn't to 'speak to anyone unless spoken to?' Or that freely associating herself with nobles would be 'demeaning' to her kind (still using big words)?

The suspicious albino had to admit that this wasn't the normal approach for most girls. At least she wasn't bouncing over, invading his personal space, or attempting to drag him off elsewhere to play meaningless games.

Above him, he could hear his mother chuckling.

"Dear, it's alright… she doesn't look like she could harm a fly. Don't look so tense."

Subaru scowled. It was nice hearing his mother laugh, he supposed. It was true that he was a capable infiltrator in the dark of night and a pureblood son of their powerful clan, but as his amused mother often liked to tease on good days, her poor son was utterly hopeless when it came to dealing with the wiles of the feminine kind (whatever _that_ meant as he had never bothered asking).

He crossed his arms as she finally bowed before them, trying to catch her breath before speaking. In her hands she carried the silver knife his mother gave him to carry. His eyes widened at the sight of it. Why did she have it?

"U-um… here, Subaru-sama. You dropped this." She offered him the knife, trying to keep her hands steady despite how nervous she felt.

With those piercing eyes, he sized her up as he moved forward with slow, tentative steps. A tuft of hair hung low in his right eye, obscuring his view as he looked down at her open palm. It was all Yui could do not to quiver. It felt like a wolf was pinning her in place, and she could be swallowed up any minute now.

 _She's shaking_ , he noted before releasing the tension from his shoulders. It was comforting, to say in the least, to see he wasn't the only one who had trouble dealing with other people. Vampire or human, it didn't matter.

"...Thank you." he simply muttered before snatching it out of her hands. "You can stop bowing now."

"Ah… y-yes. T-thank you..."

"Mhm."

With a gentle laugh, Christa spoke up.

"What is your name, sweet child?"

Startled at being addressed in such a kind manner, it was all Yui could do not to blink and turn around to see if she was talking to someone else.

"M-My name, milady…?" She pointed at herself. When the White Rose herself inclined her head in an accommodating manner, she paled and forced herself to speak again. Her palms were sweating as she grasped the hem of her dress. "Y-Yui, milady. My n-name is Yui… a-and it's a-an honor to be g-graced by your pres… your p-prescence!"

Usually she received no more than a command or a slap on the wrist before being ushered into a whirlwind of neverending chores. Lady Christa and Subaru on the other hand…

They were staring at her!

Er… well, they didn't look like they wanted to bite her or bully her… but still. The sudden interest sparking in their eyes was making her nervous.

"Yui-chan, is it? Pretty name. I can see why they gave the eldest such a cute-looking thing." Cold, delicate fingers touched her chin. "Truly, such innocence in your eyes tells me everything I need to know… you poor thing." The softness in her tone made Yui confused as she rose her head to meet the lady's piteous gaze. "Life is not a song, sweetling. You may learn that one day, in your deepest sorrow, that monsters win. Sooner or later, you'll realize what you're here for… that day will come when the rose lens from your childhood will be lifted from your eyes."

"Eh…?"

"Do you know what it means to belong?"

Yui fidgeted in place, tugging at a stubborn curl that refused to stay tucked behind her ear.

"U-Um…" She didn't know how to answer or why Christa was asking her strange questions, but the expectant look in her eyes prompted her to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "It's w-when you find s-something special to you and y-you g-get to keep it forever and ever…?"

A ghost of a smile graced the vampire's lips.

"Indeed. The precise definition is 'to be the property of…" Drifting forward, the skirts of her long white dress brushed against the cobblestone. Her eyes held a faraway expression as she gazed beyond the walls. Her voice faded into a pained whisper. "As am I… the defiled me… the property of that horrible, wonderful man…" Her smile grew cold as she loomed over Yui. She had blinked as though seeing her for the first time. "It's all lunacy, really. You're going to end up just like me, except worse." A chill in the air engulfed their surroundings, making the tension blow. "Hee hee… your chains will be heavier. Barbed with wire, digging into your skin and chaining you at his side. You can't leave. You won't be able to go anywhere because no matter where you run, he'll find you!" She grasped her shoulders, shaking her.

"M-Milady?!" Yui fought against her grip, but the frail woman was surprisingly strong. "L-Let go of me! Please!"

"You think you're precious to him now? You innocent, beautiful _fool_. He'll whisper sweet promises to you; sweet lies, but you're nothing but a means to an end! You'll be defiled. Used, and abused! Over and over and over!" Her biting, loathing words made her head reel. "Ha… HAHAHA!" Yui's world spun as she was harshly shoved aside, causing her to stumble into the rose bushes.

"Ow…" With a moan, she attempted to sit up, only to meet face-to-face with her assailant. She stared, far too befuddled and stunned to cry.

 _Wh… What happened to Lady Christa?_

"You are only a little bird, you are! Repeating the words they teach you! To obey!" Her once kind and gentle face twisted into a mocking leer. With both hands, she grasped her face as she started clawing at her hair. Her mad laughter rang throughout the courtyard. She came forward to grab Yui again, causing the girl to gasp and try to scamper off-

"Mother, stop! Don't hurt her!"

Subaru stood protectively in front of her, grasping his mother's arms and trying to get her to look at him instead. _"Mother!"_ He shouted, louder this time. That time, he managed to grab her attention. Her glee melted into outright horror as she looked right into eyes. Her face crumpled into tears as she snatched her arm away, withdrawing further into herself.

"N-No!" She wailed, "Don't touch me, you horrid man…! I-I'm filthy!"

"Mother, try to calm down. Look at me. It's me, Subaru-"

"LIES!" She slapped his outreached hand, backing away further. Rage enveloped her quaking form. "I'm done looking at you! I've spent my whole life looking at you!" Past her anger, anyone could see how terrified she was, as though the sight of her son made her want to claw her eyes out. She had to lean against a pillar to support herself.

Subaru's frantic eyes spotted a cluster of maids turning a corner where they were, and he started calling for them to help. "You there! Bring my mother back to her room!" They obeyed him and grabbed Christa's arms from either side and coaxing her back upstairs before she could make a scene.

"Let go of me, please…!" Christa broke off at the end, whimpering as she was dragged away. "You're hurting me, nii-sama. You're always hurting me…"

Clutching her trembling fist against her chest, Yui watched as the maids took her to her room. Her heart had been pounding throughout the entire ordeal. Swallowing nervously, she turned to face Subaru, who remained rooted in place. He was biting his lower lip, looking as though he were about to cry any minute.

"Subaru-sama?" Her hand reached out to him, only to have him move away and look at her as though he just remembered she was still there. His expression hardened for a moment before his eyes drifted downwards, and a look of hunger flashed across his face. He stifled a noise and covered his mouth, hastily removing a handkerchief and all but throwing it at her. She fumbled upon catching it. "E-Eh, what's this for-"

"You h-hurt yourself. Kch… wipe off that blood before something bad happens!" Was all he said before running away.

"Ah! S-Subaru-sama, where are you-?" Confused, she looked down to find that her knees were scraped, mostly likely due from when she was pushed down earlier.

As she watched Subaru's retreating back, a sudden thought occurred to her.

Remembering how he thanked her earlier and just now when he sputtered at her to clean up the blood on her knees, she found herself standing alone with her thoughts.

 _Not all people are kind in the world. Madness can run in the family, Yui. Be cautious,_ her father once told her, holding her eyes with his solemn gaze.

She had seen the whites of her eyes in Subaru's - so similar to his mother - and she flinched.

* * *

Finally, with the evening sun setting red over the indigo mountains, the petitioners, nobles and courtiers began to file out of the throne room, each leaving with one final revenant bow towards their watching lord, before finally letting the long day draw to a close.

And, finally, when nightfall arrived, with the audience departed and the King retiring to his quarters, Yui returned to one of the gardens with the intention of sweeping every last stair leading up to the gilded hall.

Every so often her eyes would wander to where Shuu and Richter had disappeared to. She actually had to stop herself from bolting into the darkness in attempt to find him and redouble her efforts on focusing to finish her chores. It wouldn't do if Shuu never found her again because she ended up getting lost in a scary, cold labyrinth.

So, instead, she spent the majority of the afternoon worrying about him and hoping he would be alright.

It was strange, though. Today was unlike any other. So many things had happened, from hearing the news of her mother's death to meeting the other residents of the castle… but what was largely out of place was the fact that she barely saw Shuu today. He had been gone for hours.

She knew he wasn't far, and it wasn't as though he had left the castle, but being alone like this without seeing him… it made her feel lonely.

" _ **Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme…"**_

A mesmerizing voice jostled her out of her trance. Her eyes drifted about, searching for the source of the lullaby.

" _ **Remember me, to the one who lives there…"**_

For a moment, she hesitated and looked at her broom before deciding the stairs were swept well enough for her to take her leave. Having been captivated by the song, she wandered away and followed the voice.

" _ **She once was a true love of mine…"**_

Under the light of the crescent moon, she ran throughout the empty complex and checked every garden. With the mind of a child, her curiosity surged with every thought. All that mattered was finding out who was singing that beautiful melody.

As she neared the another garden in the West Wing, she stumbled upon a purple-haired boy humming near the fountain. Eyes wide open, she clutched the pillar nearby to hide in its shadow as she watched him.

The more she listened to his voice, the more the world seemed to melt in tandem with every word he breathed.

There came a point when he stopped singing.

"... I know you're there. I can smell you. Please come out, whoever you are."

There was a slight impatience to his tone, along with a melancholy air about him. The moment he inclined his head in her direction, she shot behind the pillar. Her heart constricted in her chest, making her nerves tingle. It was like he said, he knew she was already here… but meeting another vampire face-to-face made her incredibly nervous.

"Didn't you hear me? You're seriously making me angry… if you don't want me to attack you, please do it already." Despite the softly spoken words, his voice came out in a low, warning hiss.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and stepped out into the open. Upon locking eyes with the purple macabre, she almost choked at the hostile glare directed her way.

"So, it's you…"

"Kanato-sama, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to d-disturb y-you." she stammered, poking her index fingers together as she looked down. A thick ringlet curtained her face as she shrank back. Seeing that his ill intent didn't falter, she swallowed before speaking up again in attempt to placate the situation. "I-It's just that when I heard someone singing I couldn't help t-thinking how beautiful i-it sounded…" And she smiled, and her eyes crinkling at the sides; she could hear a slight intake of air. "I-I was thinking i-it's the first t-time I heard your voice… a-and I wish I-I could sing as nice a-as you do…"

Blushing, Kanato buried his face in his teddy, his glare faltering somewhat. "...Even if that's true, I never intended to sing for anyone else but mother. Don't try to trick me with your flattery."

"I-I'm not. I-I-I just wanted to listen, really…" Her smile faded. She looked shamefacedly at her shoes and clutched the ribbon around her waist in a self-conscious gesture. Kanato sighed, pangs of guilt stabbing at his (cold, frozen, tundra-like) Sakamaki heart. "I-I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bother, so I'll just be l-leaving n…"

Her breath left her lungs as soon as a jittery, crawling sensation made its way down her hair. She froze in place, her mouth parting open. Her legs became clammy, and her arms went numb on either side as something fuzzy _brushed_ against her lower neck.

Kanato rose a brow in her direction, noting how blue her face was becoming. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she suddenly let out a girly, high-pitched scream that pierced his ears. Her panicked cries echoed throughout the garden as she ran about, her arms flailing comically.

"EEEEE! SPIDERR!"

"Heh heh~ What a great reaction." It was the redhaired boy from earlier. Ayato. He had been hiding behind her the entire time. He openly laughed at her expense as she ran around with the fuzzy tarantula clinging to her hair. "Bwahaha! Did you see the look on her face when she- I- hahaha!" He fell over, clutching his stomach as tears of mirth sprang to his eyes.

Kanato blinked, "It's crawling down your back. Careful. That spider is poisonous." Actually, most tarantulas were surprisingly harmless in the demon realm, but she didn't need to know that.

"HUWAAA!"

Cheers at how gullible girls are.

Bright-eyed and grinning, Ayato finally got to his feet.

"Alright, alright. You can stop now."

He reached out to remove the spider, but it slipped further down her neck and fell into the back of her dress. The girl's bottom lip trembled and, before either boys could stop her, she had burst into tears. Both boys gawked. Ayato started to freak out at the ruckus she was raising.

"H-Hey-" He started, only to be ignored as she almost ran into him in a flailing panic. His laughter had vanished at this point, replaced with a look of dismay.

Kanato flinched at the sound of her bawling cries, provoking an unexpected pity for her. It was never fun being a victim of Ayato's pranks, which he would know considering he'd been on the receiving end himself. On the other hand, watching her run around like a madwoman _was_ a funny sight, especially when she almost tripped over her own feet. It wasn't every day he got to see things like this. He stuffed back his giggles down his throat and maintained a straight face.

"Hey, hold _still_ -!" snapped Ayato. Once again, she swerved out of his reach with surprising speed. "Ah, no good. Nothing's working." Ayato was starting to look nervous. Turning to his younger brother, he pointed at her. "H-Hey, Kanato. What do I do about her…?"

"Wow…" Kanato pretended to marvel while hugging his teddy, "For once, the great Ayato-sama doesn't know what to do? That's surprising, really…"

"Shut up, you! Help me out already! S-Sing a song or something!"

Mauve eyes glowered. "Why should I?"

"I don't know! L-Look, it might help or something! Isn't her crying bothering you at all?!"

"Particularly not." Having thrown expert tantrums all his life, Kanato merely answered with a shrug. Rather, he was fascinated at how much better she looked with a cloud of misery hanging over her form. That frightened expression on her face… it was nice.

"Bwahaa! Please help me!" Eight fuzzy legs continued lower down her back, intensifying her shrieks. Finally, Ayato yanked her by the back of her collar and forced her still.

"Just, stop crying, will you!?" said the kid exasperatedly. Yui bit down on her lip to quiet her sobs, but all she did was shrink down into a little ball. She was so pathetic! She couldn't even summon the courage to grab the spider. What kind of people would want to be around her after this?!

Ayato looked wary, as though the next thing he would say might open the dam of waterworks again. Kanato caught sight of Ayato's panicked visage and snorted. It was comical, despite his older brother's confident attitude, he was still subject to boyish trait of fearing female tears. If he hadn't found himself unable to laugh in this situation, he would've been rubbing it in his face at the expression he was making.

"Look, um, t-the great me only decided to have a little fun for a bit… b-but it's not like the spider is poisonous!" Ayato started, "I-If it helps… er… I like you?" It had always worked on other girls.

Yui cried even harder.

Ayato decided he didn't like the female population in general.

A series of footfalls approached, causing both boys to glance over as a sigh sounded.

"You just got back and you're already up to no good? What are you doing now?"

"N-Nii-san, erk- I-I mean… Shuu!" Face paling, Ayato looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up. Hearing his voice, Yui lifted her head from her knees and blinked.

Shuu halted. The sight of Yui's tears with Ayato and Kanato awkwardly hovering over her was like a punch in the stomach for him.

"...Which one of you did this?" Shuu turned his piercing gaze at his younger brothers, the temperature dropped several degrees. "Which one of you made her cry?" His hair drifted around as a shadow fell over his expression. An unnatural chill settled in the air, nipping at their noses. Their breaths caught in their throat at the change in the atmosphere, gulping fearfully. His cobalt eyes grew dark with anger. "It doesn't matter who it is. Anyone who bullies Yui won't get off so easily."

It was getting colder by the minute. The brothers couldn't find it in themselves to answer, though, seeing how they unintentionally caused up a stir in their usually aloof brother. He already looked like he was in a bad mood from when he first arrived. They found it harder to breathe when they saw the murderous intent radiating from his form in waves.

Had they unleashed a monster?

Yui's eyes went wide at his sudden appearance. For a moment she actually stopped crying. Although initially overjoyed to see he made it out alright, it wasn't long until the dreading sensation of the spider crawling down her spine reminded her of its presence. Her shoulders wracked with tears as she ran to him, wailing as loud as her quiet voice could go.

"Shuu-kuuun! _Wahhh!_ "

She took him by surprise as she collided against the heir, burying her face in his shoulder as she continued quivering. The mini blizzard halted its progression. Without meaning to, he cradled her against his chest.

"Yui?! What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Growing more concerned at her lack of response, Shuu stared in open bewilderment as she sobbed in his arm. Not knowing how to quell her other than holding her close, he turned his icy gaze accusingly towards Ayato. "What did you do to her." It was more of a demand than an actual question.

"The great me was just playing around!" said redhead answered hotly, his teeth chattering as the air grew more frigid. He had to gulp when he noticed frost splintering the ground. "T-The fact your thrall is such a big crybaby has nothing to do with me!"

"Ayato put a tarantula down her back when she wasn't looking," Kanato chimed in, blinking innocently as Ayato speared him with a betrayed glare.

"Kanato, you blab! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Kanato tilted his head. "Am I?"

"Obviously! We're bound by blood, you hysteric!"

"Ah, my bad." He didn't sound very sorry, though.

"Tarantula?" Shuu repeated, his anger dissolving into mild irritation as he turned to Yui, who nodded with a sniffle. He checked her backside, and indeed there was something squirming beneath her dress. She shuddered and buried her face deeper into the folds of his clothes. He shot her a deadpan look, the frost fading away as his temper cooled. "You can just take it out on your own, you know…"

"I-I-I d-don't want to t-touch it!" she whined. "Bugs are s-scary, Shuu-kun! M-make it go away, please?"

"You're afraid of bugs but not of a vampire like me?" He shook his head with a chuckle, "You say weird things." She tried to say something but it came out muffled due to her face being buried in his long jacket. "Hm? I can't understand you if you just hide away and cry, can I, Yui."

"B-because…" Hiccuping, she rose her head to look at him. In her flustered state, her cheeks bloomed apple-red and her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Because when I'm with Shuu-kun, I feel safe!"

Shuu went still for a moment, his pulse quickening as his breath caught in his throat.

Well, now. Who could resist _that_?

"Fine, I'll get it for you. Hold still, he grumbled. He also wondered if she had felt his normally still heart thumping beneath his skin and the steam radiating off his flushed cheeks… not that it meant anything. He just felt funny inside, that was all. Reaching down her neck, he tried not to notice how soft and warm her skin felt as he grabbed the brown tarantula and threw it elsewhere. It landed on top of a bush and crawled down to safety.

Tension melted from her shoulders as she sagged bonelessly in relief. She finally stopped crying.

From his side of things, Kanato could only observe as the fearsome, normally collected heir transform into a kind, gentle guardian, drying her tears and teasing her for being afraid of things smaller than her.

It was… interesting to watch.

That defenseless, meek girl was certainly a lot more dangerous than he had originally given her credit for, if it could reduce the First Son to such a deplorable state.

"This is the first time I've seen Shuu be this nice to someone… not to mention to a human…" Kanato remarked softly, crinkling his brows in confusion. "It doesn't make sense, does it, Teddy?"

"That's right." Ayato stood at full height, crossing his arms. "This one seems different, but still. Seems like a hassle to keep babying a thrall, especially one as hopeless as her. I thought thralls were supposed to be useful and obedient." He pointed a finger at Yui, who hid behind Shuu. "Hey, Shuu. Why do you even bother keeping a weak, sissy girl around? What's so special about her, huh?"

"It's because she's different, for one thing." Shuu answered calmly, "We're friends."

"Friends? You can't be friends with the enemy, idiot…" Ayato scoffed, his red fringe brushing into his eyes. "Though, I guess only the Ace in the Hole would say something like that."

"U-Um… what's an A-Ace in the Hole?" Yui spoke up timidly, her voice still raw from crying.

"He's the Ace in the Hole… that's what they always call him," Ayato informed with a scowl. "What? Shuu's your master, and you don't even know what it means?" Her ears burned in shame as she shook her head ruefully. Shuu cast him a sidelong glare but said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry… I wish I did…" She blinked and peered up at him, still clutching at Shuu's sleeve. "D-Do you know what it means, Ayato-sama?"

Ayato's face went blank.

"Uh…"

"It means he's good at everything he does." Kanato spoke up, his voice toneless. "He's always being praised out of all us… which makes him the favorite..." He averted his eyes with a smile. "Looks like Ayato wanted to act like a grown-up again even though he doesn't know what he's saying. Ufu."

Ayato shot Kanato an embarrassed glare. "S-Shut up, I already knew what it meant!"

"Oh…" Yui murmured to herself as realization washed over her. Come to think of it, she had never seen Shuu done poorly at anything before. He did his studies on time, knew lots of things about magic and history, and he could even play the violin! She wondered why she never realized it before. The more she thought about it, the less she thought of her own self.

Unlike her, he was really smart and talented. She had to wonder why he even put up with her when she couldn't even look people in the eye without turning into a red, bubbling mass of embarrassment and shame at her pathetic stuttering.

 _If only I could be more like Shuu-kun..._

"So it doesn't matter if she can't do anything else? She wouldn't even be able to help you if you were being attacked, stupid." His harsh words zapped Yui with unease. People could try to hurt Shuu-kun, and she wouldn't even be able to do anything about it? It was true that he was a prince… or something like that, but the idea of being able to do nothing but watch…

For the first time in her life, Yui was scared. Not for her own sake, but for someone else's.

"I don't need to be protected. Unlike you, I'm strong. I'm very strong, and everyone knows it." Coming from anyone else, those words would've sounded arrogant and pompous, but they knew it was nothing but the truth. "As such, I am capable of annihilating anyone who stands between me and what I want. Even if I have to go at it alone." A slight frown graced his features as he crossed his arms, approaching Ayato with a leisurely stride. "As for you, you're not only unskilled, but you're also impatient and clumsy. You're a real disappointment."

"Shuu-kun…" Yui's eyes widened at his statement. Never had she seen him look so cold before. Why was he saying such mean things to his brother?

"Oh yeah?! How about we settle this right now, and I'll show you who's the strongest here and now!" The six-year-old snarled in his face, his small muscles rigid and his fangs bared. "You think you're better than me just because you're older? You're wrong, 'nii-san." He spat out the last word like venom. "All you do is stay in this fortress and twiddle your thumbs like the princeling you are! I'm better than you, faster than you, and I've fought way more monsters than you! I'll show you and everyone else that I'm the best!"

Shuu held his ground, staring right back.

"None of that matters in a war." With that said, he reached out and flicked Ayato's forehead with a single finger.

"Ow!" Ayato leaned over and clutched the throbbing, red spot with both hands. He nearly fell backwards, wincing in pain. "Why, you…! Hey, where are you going? Shuu!"

"Let's go, Yui."

Blinking as he moved past her, she nodded and hurried after him, but not before casting one last glance at the brothers before leaving. Kanato stood over his brother, examining the small bruise. She slowed down, watching with worry as Ayato sent a glare mixed with hatred and anger after Shuu's retreating back.

"Walk properly, Yui." A cold hand grasped hers and pulled her along, causing her to stumble with a gasp.

"S-Shuu-kun… where are we going?" She winced as he tightened his grip around hers. "You're walking too fast… p-please wait." She tried asking him questions but to no avail. He didn't say a word. Puzzled, she allowed her eyes to drop to their entwined hands and stifled the urge to gasp.

Blood. It was dripping from inside his jacket, staining the cuff of his sleeve.

He led her up to the battlements. Since the guards were making their rounds far below their spot, they had the place to themselves. It was just the two of them, alone. The light of the moon made his skin glow, and his hair shone brighter than ever, like a crown of molten gold. Yui blushed in awe and admiration.

He really did look like a prince sometimes… at times she couldn't help wondering if it was really alright for someone like her to be friends with him.

"S-Shuu-kun, your sleeve…" This time, she gently tried to shake him loose, "W-What happened while you were gone?" The lordling didn't seem to hear her. He studied the deepening twilight in that half-bored, half-distracted way he had. Yui had been with the first-born long enough to understand that it was best not to disturb him when he looked like that.

"So you noticed…" Finally, he let go of her. "It's not mine, don't worry."

Yui couldn't help but frown. Something wasn't right. She _knew_ something was wrong. But… but…

Remembering the devilish way Richter had whispered into his ear, she knew why.

"S-Shuu-kun… y-you've been acting strange today..."

"Am I? Sorry. I'm just tired." Soft blue eyes regarded her, luring her away from the subject at hand. "Were you waiting for me this whole time, Yui? You're usually sleeping at this hour, especially considering Uncle likes to walk around on nights like these."

"O-O-Of c-c-course I-I was!" She squeaked out, her stutters increasing dramatically at the mention of Richter. Shuu blinked, noting how pale her face had gotten (well, as pale as someone like her could get). Was she _that_ scared of his uncle? Not that he didn't understand. 'Lord Richter' was more than a bit intimidating.

Shuu was also aware how Richter liked to torment her when he thought he wasn't looking, often coming to her aid and dragging her elsewhere before shooting a distrustful glance at his uncle, who always approached her with that sickly smile that made him feel ill.

"B-But I was w-worried about you…" She admitted bashfully. "H-How could I s-sleep when y-you didn't come back for a long t-t-time? I-I didn't even do anything e-earlier w-when Lord Richter p-pulled you away… I-I'm s-s-sorry..."

Shuu's bland expression lightened into a small smile mixed with slight exasperation and amusement. He was inwardly pleased. Yui was a funny person, but he was also glad for it. He could just imagine her fretting and pacing about until she heard his footsteps, if the relieved look on her face indicated anything. Now that she was here, his mood rose back to a calm, content vibe. He could go on forever and ever talking to her, to hear her stutter and his name on her lips without shrill zeal. He liked it this way whenever they were together. He would do anything for this to last for eternity.

He pressed his nose against her cheek in a doggish gesture of affection. She smelled like camellias and soil. She must have been planting seeds again. Yui went red, her head spinning and her heart pounding out of control; she would faint; she knew she would faint if he didn't pull away _right_ _now_. Shuu, thankfully, did just that.

"Yui…" Shuu simpered, looking very much like a young boy his age, "Don't worry about it, and stop apologizing."

"B-But-"

"I went along with him is because I had my own reasons. It was for myself and nothing else… so nothing's wrong." He didn't sound like he was lying. Still, she remained unconvinced. Then Yui chastised herself. Why would he lie to her anyway? She shouldn't think things like that. Shuu was her lord and her dear friend.

They took a seat next to each other on the ledge, talking more about their day. Well, it was Yui talking and Shuu listening mostly. She told him about meeting Subaru earlier and how nice he was earlier. She didn't mention his mother, though. She didn't want him to worry, even though what happened did scare her. So, she tried to forget about it instead. He asked her more about the human world, seeing as he'd never been outside the demon realm before, and she would chatter on and on about whatever came to mind; her village; her parents; how her mother would whisper fairy tales into her ear.

She had longer hair back then, before she met Shuu, just like her mother's. Her mother would bury her lips in her locks to mouth the words.

Her mother always started new stories on whim, stretching them into dreamscapes of obstacles and love so they would last for weeks with no end in sight. But in their church, one may not poison innocent, fertile minds of children with ideas of romanticism (as she once heard her father scold her mother when he caught them the first time). Especially not in the mind of the future abbess of their village. So, her mother had hid her tales from prying eyes, hiding her lips in the pale curls of her own hair, and murmuring starlight secrets only for her ears.

"Will you tell me one of her stories?" Shuu asked, his voice soft and his expression almost shy. His eyes brimming with such a tremulous curiosity that had Yui initially taken aback. It was as though he never had anyone tell him a bedtime story in his life.

She had never seen him make that kind of face before…

It was a rare side of him only she had unearthed on her own.

It made her happy.

They had all started out the same, she told him in a breathless rush, with a 'once upon a time' and a dashing hero running across the lands to save a fallen kingdom and to rescue a beautiful princess whom he had never laid eyes on.

She continued with her story throughout the night with the boy listening to her with undivided attention. Their imagination ran away on a storm of swords, crowns, and dragon fire. Right now they weren't children, but travellers far beyond the castle walls.

She would blush and laugh when describing the wedding between the hero and the princess at the end of the story, and he would just stare at her with this strange smile. She would go _what?_ And he would reply with _nothing_ because he just liked keeping his thoughts a secret from her.

"In any case, you should go to sleep now. I'll tell mother you're not feeling well today." He told her when the story finally came to an end, watching as she let out an ear-splitting yawn. The beginnings of sun's rays were rising from the east. It would be dawn soon. His eyes would be shining all day today from hearing the tale.

"B-But I'm not… tired." Blinking bleary-eyed at him, she rubbed her eyes. "W-What about you… Shuu-kun?"

"As I've told you before. I'm a vampire. We don't need as much sleep as you humans do." Seeing her bob her head sleepily, he chuckled.

"Don't wanna… kennels… bad doggy…" She was only half asleep now, nodding away. Shu's smile dimmed slightly. He remembered how often the demon hounds would chase her out of the kennels almost every morning, nipping at her heels. He couldn't imagine sleeping in a dark, smelly den full of snarling mutts could be any more comfortable than sleeping on a rock. Yui never complained about it, but he could always tell she'd been tossing and turning all night trying to sleep.

He would have to ask his father to let her sleep somewhere else.

Unless…!

Shuu's thoughtful frown brightened into a smile.

Just as he was about to remedy the situation by sneaking her into the servants' quarters, something unexpected happened.

Yui's head plopped down straight onto his shoulder, her breaths deep and slow. Shuu's heart gave a hasty jolt as she melted against him. Then he realized she had completely fallen asleep.

"Ah, that's right. She's human, so she's not used to staying up all night." he murmured to himself before exhaling. "It must be troublesome being a human."

But… she felt warm.

Remembering how long she had waited for him to return and how she ran into his arms the moment she saw him, he felt so warm inside that he wondered if this what being a furnace was like.

He would have to ask his tutor what was wrong with him.

Careful not to wake her, he pulled himself free of his jacket and wrapped it around her like a blanket before settling her back down on his shoulder once more. With a smile, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as well.

"Yui… thank you."

It would be time for his morning lessons soon, but he didn't mind.

He wanted to stay like this a little longer.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe it's been over a year since I updated.**

Wooo! Second chapter is finally up.

Hope you're enjoying the "let's be friends arc" because we're moving onto the "let's be something more arc". I simply adore my psychology courses for helping me understand and enjoy DL to its fullest. Dark, psychological otome is thrilling indeed. Now, on a more serious note. I can't understand Japanese, so I have to rely on English translations and tumblr notes in order to study the brothers in-depth. If anyone knows where I can find more reliable translations or send me an in-depth discussion on the characters or DL universe, please don't hesitate. I have a few reliable sources, but also… don't repost translations. Be cool, guys.

But okay.

Before you start pounding me with "OMG, THE BROTHERS ARE SO OCC" or "HOW CLICHE!"...

I get it.

I tried to make Shuu's awkward reservedness gradually morph into a tentative affection for Yui. By that I mean allowing Shuu to warm up to her so much his fondness increases to the point where he can be a little overprotective of her. You'll see more sides of his feeling as the chapters progress. I sure hope I haven't killed anything yet.

I know. There's barely any Subaru, let alone any reiji or laito. LAITOTOTOTOTOOOO I love him so don't hate me. He'll be making an extended appearance, along with Reiji, of course.

The death of Yui's mother is largely inspired by Ophelia's suicide in _Hamlet_.

Click favorite for more cookies. Hit follow because I know you all love imagining the vampires' fangs biting into your own neck in the darkness. Feel free to review to get this story out there, or tweet this story so Toriumi-senpapa will notice me. The day he shows up and my house and showers me with hugs and whispers into my ear using his Shuu voice is the day I'll die happy.

One more thing though. Please. Stop begging me. To update. I know. I know you guys want me to badly update my other stories, but spamming me won't change the pace. The only words of comfort I can offer you is that I'm doing the best I can and no matter how long I take, I will finish my stories. I can tell you right now I've decided to take Run, My Dear and Withering seriously.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Garden of Sinners

**A/N** : A brief but important warning... As you can probably guess from the tags, this story is going to be very dark (except for the first few chapters, which is basically the childhood arc). It will feature explicit sexual situations, descriptions of torture, death scenes and will generally go into not-so-happy territory. Many parts are not in need of warnings, but as there are darker scenes, I recommend to turn away now if you'd like to avoid them. Romance will definitely be there, but I will probably focus more on the characters' morality and development as characters.

If you're a fan of Kalafina, I suggest you open a playlist of their darkest music as you read this chapter especially **magia.** If I could, I'd play the songs on the page for you all.

Updates will not be very frequent. Sorry about this. D:

* * *

Run, My Dear

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter III_

.

.

.

.

 **Garden of Sinners**

* * *

 **?**

Inside the manse, the air was heavy with the scent of incense offerings, onycha and frankincense and stacte and galbanum. The candles had burned into a pool of melted wax, and the light was beginning to die. The curtains were drawn to shut out the sunlight as the meeting began for the vampire hunters.

Komori approached the circle full of brown-cloaked hunters with a grim expression. One of the hunters turned on him upon hearing the sound of his footsteps. He had red sideburns on his face as well as a massive form beneath his leather armor.

"Komori…" The older man - Toregg Tormund - began, his expression hard with fury. Said man remained calm even as his friend shouldered past the others to get to him. It was only until he was grabbed by collar with thick, muscled hands that he finally met his swarming gaze.

"To give your only child away to the likes of those monsters! What kind of man are you?!" he hissed.

"Toregg… I heard of your return. I'm glad to see you unharmed."

"Don't evade the question, fool!" Toregg answered with a scowl. "She was your daughter! I held her in my arms that night you made me her godfather!" Usually he was so lumbering and jovial: unwavering in his loyalty to his comrades, but steadfast to matters of the heart. Honor and love made him a strong man whose morals steeled him against devilish temptations of the night.

Komori closed his eyes, saving face despite the wavering in his chest. How empty he felt. The only thing that kept his mind at peace was his unwavering faith. It was all he could do, to continue having faith and to pray to the very end.

"... It was for the sake of our settlement. Not just for our village, but for the others as well," he whispered, not fighting against the strength of Toregg's hold. "Hundreds of lives would have been lost if not for Yui. Our Lord is merciful."

"You're her _father_! This was not your sacrifice to make!" Torregg roared, shaking him in anger. The other brothers stood by in silence instead of intervening. It was not their fight, after all. "When they drove you into a corner you allowed them to take the one thing you were supposed to protect! _Your family_!"

"The settlement is what matters most," Komori stated, remaining firm on his decision. "You must understand, Toregg, that our duty is first and foremost above all else. One man's family… mine, that is… cannot outweigh the value of this treaty." he reminded him, dousing his friend's temper. "What's done is done. In war, negotiations must be made."

He stared right into the veteran's eyes, his features schooled and his voice calm. "Hundreds of innocent lives cannot be forsaken in place of a child's."

Deep within, he had felt the chill of anger wash over him at his older friend's berating of his rights as a parent as well as a leader, but he had allowed it to pass. He was aware his friend's anger was borne out of loss. Despite the fact Toregg had not seen Yui since the time she learned to walk, he had loved her like his own child.

Toregg's wife had passed ten years past during a bitter winter. Her inability to produce a child had left her a hollow soul, and she had quietly left the world. Komori had nothing but compassion for his old friend. It had pained him to watch what Toregg went through. His friend had been stewing in despair for months until the birth of little Yui.

The night Komori allowed Toregg to hold his infant daughter had been the first time in years the latter broke down in tears. He had asked his fiery friend to be Yui's godfather, and he knew it was the right decision when he saw a bit of life return to Tormund's tired eyes.

At present Toregg was still angry, but he appeared to be torn between a mixture of pity and bitterness. Reading through Komori's stoic exterior, the man finally relinquished his hold and drew back.

"She was your little girl…" His gruff voice had softened then, and for a moment Komori had felt a loss unlike any other at the memories of Yui following after him whenever he visited the other villagers to pray for them.

He had been strict about her upbringing and did not dote on her as much as his late wife did. He refused to spoil her even when she cried and chastised her for being quick to tears. Still to say that he never showed her love would be a false accusation - Yui was his only living child, after all.

How her eyes had brightened when he lifted her onto his lap whenever he would read to her a passage from the bible. How she nodded off to sleep after a long day of toil. How she always worked hard in the house in place of his late pregnant wife so the latter could rest in bed.

" _Papa!"_

His wife had never forgiven her for what he did. She had died unhappy and heartbroken, unable to live knowing they would never see their daughter again. She could never be happy raising another child when they had condemned Yui. She left him alone to punish him, taking their unborn child with them. That spring he had grieved for the loss of his family.

For the first time since his wife died, however, Komori now endured a grieving pain echoing in his hollow chest upon remembering his daughter once more.

Yui truly had been a good little girl, an innocent child. She took after her mother, in looks and personality. With the same gentleness and deep compassion that would make their Holy Mother Mary proud, he surmised that quality of hers would attract the most broken of souls.

But she was too good for this world to live in.

"We must uphold the agreement… Karlheinz gave us his word that his kin would no longer terrorize the villages." One man spoke up, getting between the two. He turned to Komori. "Leader… we will always remember the sacrifice you made. If it were possible, I would have exchanged my life for hers. Truly, this is a burden impossible for someone so young as her to bear…"

"Despite the treaty, we cannot simply trust the word of a vampire!" Another man cut in. He was one of the younger members, seeming far more outspoken than his brothers. "Now, we have every reason to believe that _boy_ \- " he spat out the last word in reference to the Sakamaki heir - "That hellspawn - he is one from the prophecy! He is Dreadfrost! The Hundred Year Winter is upon us!"

The heavy accusation against the young heir was alarming to hear, but mentioning the prophecy caused a disruption in the union of hunters. A collective wave of murmurs swept the manse, and a horrible chill settled in. The hunters started to argue amongst themselves.

"Hold your tongue! That is the firstborn son of the Vampire King you speak against!"

"Do you know what you're saying?!"

"Yet that boy is strong even for a vampire, and especially at such a young age! He will only continue to grow stronger if we leave him be! A conqueror king just like his father!"

Everyone was in deadly earnest, Komori realized. He now felt faintly embarrassed at the lack of order he failed to maintain while grieving the loss of his wife and daughter.

The prophecy they spoke of foretold an ominous figure known only as Dreadfrost who would bring about a harsh, terrible winter that would last for many decades to come. It would be so powerful it would affect the Demon Realm as well as their own. Many would succumb to the cold embrace of death in the form of starvation or sleep.

It was indeed strange to see that the Sakamaki heir's powers had progressed quickly at such a young age. He had heard many things about the boy. He was intelligent as he was gifted with many talents. Many believed he would grow up to be a fine king. He was, after all, the envied prodigy known to pureblood clans.

Though it was unsettling that the young heir held mastery over ice, Komori wanted to believe it was mere coincidence. It was too soon to make any assumptions, and false conclusions were dangerous to the minds of men.

In any case, the young vampire seemed as well-behaved as his own Yui.

The boy, though a child, had lost his innocence long ago. Komori had seen it. The boy had seen his share of death. Yet beneath that he showed a noticeable maturity in his eyes. From that observation alone, Komori could sense that this boy lived at a distance from others - observing individuals and conversations without getting directly involved - and noticed his attempts at trying to understand others.

This was what made him hesitate to believe the boy would ruthlessly bring thousands to their knees at his mercy. He did not carry any characteristics that would lead Komori to assume that he would grow up and become a tyrant.

On the other hand, he was still one of the sons of the feared noble, Karlheinz. The firstborn, in fact. And Karlheinz was no mere pureblood vampire. He was the most ancient ruler of the Nobility and perhaps the progenitor of the entire race being the original pure blood dating back to Earth's earliest centuries. Not much was known about his early existence, but scholars had discovered that he had once been part of the Greater Nobility - that he was closest in relation to ancestral founders.

Counting him out, Karlheinz still had five other sons… who was to say that any of them could be Dreadfrost? But even that was the least of Komori's concerns. Children were the most susceptible to corruption.

To taint a child with one's ideology and to manipulate them for hidden gains….

Nothing else could be make a more frightening parent than Karlheinz should he ever choose to do such a thing. The purpose of having children was to preserve a legacy, but what kind of legacy the next generation would become… such a fate remained to be unseen.

"How many winters have you seen, boy?" One older hunters questioned the hotheaded youth.

Raising his chin, the youth replied. "Seven or eight, I misremember."

"All of them, short I presume. You know nothing of a long winter. The warm seasons have lasted us _seven years_. Royland, and a dreaded storm will be upon us soon," he said. "At times like these, we must bend the knee to survive…-"

"No, we cannot show them weakness!" Another shouted in anger. ""The Vampire King plans to play us all like a set of pipes, and you're all blind to it!"

"Those offsprings of that… horrendous savage…!"

"When has our order become full of frightened boys and tired old men?" Komori finally raised his voice, silencing them. His vehement glare kept them at bay. "It was our greatest hope that God would show us the light of his mercy in our greatest time of need… however, the worst days of humanity will face always come so suddenly. Do you intend to bicker amongst yourselves while time is running out?"

At that, they fell silent.

"Think of the future that lies ahead of us," Komori rebuked them with his arms raised as though to emphasize the sacrifices he was ready to make. "We must fulfill our duty to the very end. Vampires rule the night, but their numbers are dwindling. Why do you think that is?"

His question caused them to fall silent as each and every one of them began to ponder why.

With large bounties on vampires, a large class of bounty hunters had emerged to make themselves known. Some worked in private organizations such as as their own, though their primary objective aligned with protecting their settlements. Other hunters worked solo, preferring not to share their prospects.

As for the other demonic races, they had been strangely quiet as of late. Perhaps it was because their great empire was crumbling?

"Yes… you're right." One of the members coughed, and the others bowed their heads. "You have our deepest apologies, Komori-san."

"Few they may be now, but they remain dangerous as ever. In order to protect our realm… we must stay out of their radar," he told them. "Because of Yui, the villages will avoid casualties from the ensuing war. That said, it would behoove us to contact the archdeacon. Tell him this is an urgent matter. We must have him convince the king to reform the Holy Knight Order. Surely they will come to our aid as well."

"The Holy Knight Order… what a joke." The hot-blooded youth scoffed with a shake of his head. "They're nothing but young, spoiled aristocrats enlisted from lesser known houses. Once enlisted into service, they only live to protect the interests of our haggard king and the vast wealth of the fortunate. They would sooner protect their wealth than the survival of humanity."

"They hunt pagan worshippers and the like," an older man grumbled. "They have never come across a true demon."

Komori was inclined to agree with his brethren but decided to withhold his thoughts.

"We cannot afford to be divided during a war like this. Many die everyday facing demons and vampires, and even with the king's men it won't be enough," he informed them with a dead seriousness. "Grow strong, for winter will come."

* * *

 **Battlements, Barthory Castle**

.

.

.

A light rain was falling. Ayato could feel the drops on his face, running as they touched his skin like the gentlest of kisses. Try as he might to keep calm, his heart was pounding in his chest. He nursed the bruise swelling to life on his left cheek, wincing whenever he so much as moved his jaw.

The hunt left at dawn. His father - the king - wanted the blood of cockatrice as an added delicacy for the upcoming Crescent Ball. The feathered beasts roamed in the exotic plains of Vaes Irri. It would take them a day to get there and another to return. His father rode with his uncle, and his guards had been allowed to join the wyvern riders as well.

He had wanted to go as well. The wild hunt between predator and prey thrilled him. There was nothing like a death chase, with his senses alive and rampant like the beast he truly was. For over a fortnight he begged his mother to let him go. He had studied, bribed, and strived to please her at any given opportunity. But it wasn't enough to move her. Finally, he had lost patience and rebelled at her every order until the last of her smiles had died.

" _You are your father's son! So long as that woman's children are here in this castle, you're not going anywhere! I won't have an undisciplined, insolent child stain our name! The last time you talk back to me will be the last time you have a tongue!"_

His mother had banished to his room to study once more. It was all he had been doing until he grew weary enough to escape the confines of his prison.

But Ayato loved to climb, and that was what he did. He had slipped out of his bedroom window as the howling of his tutor chased up all the way up to roof of his tower before he slipped away into the mist.

The rooftops of Barthory Castle were Ayato's second home. Laito had claimed that he was more like a bat than a proper noble, joking whenever he caught him nodding off to sleep upside down off an arch. To a boy, a castle was a black stone labyrinth of walls and towers and tunnels spreading out in all directions. In the older parts of the castle, the halls slanted up and down so that you couldn't even be sure what floor you were on. The place had grown over the centuries like monstrous vines.

When he climbed up to the lookout point just above the library, the light spring rain had transformed into a downpour. Thunder roared and lightning flashed before his eyes as a maelstrom brewed overhead. He watched in fascination, unbothered by the rain pelting him in torrents.

From where he sat on top of his favorite gargoyle, he could see all of the estate and noble castles in a glance. He liked the way it looked in the middle of a storm, spread out beneath him with only lightning wheeling over his head while all life of the castle went on below.

Someday, all of this would belong to him.

At the tender age of six, a boy's imagination ran wild.

Ayato could perch for hours among the shapeless, weathered gargoyles that brooded over the keep, watching it all: the thralls hammering the mortar and steel in the yard, the maids cleaning every room of the castle, the cooks tending their meat in the kitchen, restless hounds running back and forth in the kennels, the silence of the Bloodswood, the nobles gossiping beside the gardens. It made him feel like he was lord of the castle, basking the sight of his lands in a way even Shuu would never enjoy.

He knew all the hiding places. There were hills and valleys behind the walls of the estate. There was a covered bridge that led down into the crypt as a secret passageway. Ayato knew all about where to find the creepiest, crawly bugs that he used to terrify Shuu's pet human. He would chase her down the halls - much to the distaste of the noble ladies- laughing like a madman as he came at her with a snapping scorpion for her to "eat".

Best of all, it taught him all of the castle's secrets as well.

" _The Moon Mother has spoken_ , _the Nightingales say_ , _that Dreadfrost will be born in this generation._ " He had heard his uncle inform his father in the latter's quarters the night before their departure. _"Initially we had believed it would be the Frostborn within Lady Cordelia. On the night she had given birth to her first child, a vast frost storm raged. Hence the nickname: Frostborn. However, the baby was stillborn due to complications."_

" _Dreadfrost… indeed…"_ His father looked strange, though the boy couldn't place why or how to describe it. _"Haha. For even vampires to fall ill… this proves we are all transient guests in this world."_ He had been crouched over his desk, coughing up blood and frightening Ayato. _"The last of us, the Greater Nobility is being extinguished. At all costs, the prophecy must be realized… it's the only way for us… my desires..."_

" _Please get ahold of yourself, your grace."_ Uncle Richter had pleaded as he hovered over his father. _"You must live at least until the plan is complete."_

" _Yes… the prophecy must come true… for vampires to rise…"_

" _Indeed, but in the meantime we should discuss the prognosis of your current state…"_

Ayato had wanted to listen more but the ever watchful eye of his uncle's python kept him at bay. The creature's yellow eyes had sensed his presence and rushed at the window for the kill, causing the boy to retreat and ignoring his uncle's frantic orders for him to stop.

They must have thought he had been an enemy spy, he had realized, because no one came to his room in the morrow for him to answer the king's summons. He had also seen more of the Master of Whisperers send out his little mambas more than usual out of their estate.

But to think… his mother had a son before he, Laito, or Kanato had been born. Frostborn… his brother who never lived. It came as a shock for him that he told Laito about what he heard, only to be harshly reprimanded.

" _You can't breathe a word about that to anyone. No one dares to talk about that in the castle. Keep it to yourself, or mother will lock you up for eternity."_

" _Laito… you knew?"_

" _... Like the adults once told us, you are biologically the youngest of us triplets and I the eldest."_ he had said to him. _"But because they call me fifthborn... mother always whispers in my ear about her darkest secrets."_

" _Laito…"_

" _Ayato-kun… to be king is your dream, not mine."_ Laito had grasped his shoulder with a strange smile. _"But don't assume you think you know our mother as well as you think you do… even if you see her as a monster. Trust me, I know her better than anyone."_

Somehow, Laito had known about her secrets long before he found out…

"Laito, you really are something. Huh." Ayato snorted before glancing down below to see the human girl running out of the gardens and indoors where it was safe. Judging by the way she shrieked when thunder roared, Ayato had decided then that this human girl was nothing but a wuss, no one worth keeping around. His expression changed into one of slight annoyance. "I really don't get it… what's so special about her that Shuu got angry for? Tch." Pushing himself off the gargoyle, he hung upside down to peer through the pentagon window.

Sure enough, he saw Shuu sitting on the floor next to the fireplace with his nose stuck in a book. There were already mountains of finished books on the floor beside him. Apparently having finished the book in his hands, Shuu closed it and set it aside before reaching for another one.

Ayato's eyes narrowed. For some reason, watching his oldest brother put a damper on his mood. It was as though he were trying to provoke him, mocking him for not having any interest in reading or studying like he did.

What did he know?

Channeling his powers, he focused on the lock opposite of him until he heard a click. With a smirk, he pulled open the window and leaped inside. He landed unceremoniously on one of the couches, right in front of Shuu.

"Huh, it's weird to see the princeling by himself! Think you're so smart, huh?"

Blue eyes slowly drifted to where Ayato stood. Shuu was met with a cocky grin as his half-brother proceeded to sit and dangle his legs close to where his pile of books were laid out. Drips of water scattered everywhere as he shook himself dry like a mutt who had come out of the river from a summer swim.

Shuu had sensed his presence long before he made his appearance. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Ayato proceeded to trample all over the books he had just read as though he were playing a game of hopscotch. Stifling a sigh, he tried to concentrate on the text in front of him.

At first the eldest did his best to ignore the redhead, but it was proving difficult with the ruckus he was making. Ayato, who couldn't stand being ignored, started jumping up and down the nearby loveseat just to spite him. The pillows started bouncing and fell right on top of Shuu.

The incessant creaking finally made his patience crack. His fingers clenched over the book he held in his hands, threatening to come apart if he applied just a little more force.

"...Do you need something?" Shuu finally asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt at the moment.

Ayato drew back in faux surprise, his mouth shaped in a 'o'.

"Uwa, it speaks?!"

Ayato really was a headache to deal with, not unlike the rest of his brothers. Shuu felt a throb of irritation pulse throughout his bloodstream as his face darkened. He rooted himself in place to keep himself from doing anything drastic, such as hurling the book at him. It wouldn't look good for him to make a habit of throwing things at others, even if it had to do with bratty little half-brothers.

Here he was hoping to read in peace now that he finally had time to himself… but Ayato was clearly intent on ruining what he once thought would be a quiet evening.

"Hey, Shuu!" Ayato called, grinning when he got his attention. "The great Ayato-sama heard your mother shouting for you earlier. I heard it from inside my room." He rested his head on the palm of his hand, snickering. "You went somewhere again without telling, right?"

Flipping a page, Shuu didn't look up but merely shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," Ayato huffed, but then his expression changed into one of excitement. "Anywhere's better being stuck here! You gotta tell me where you went! Was it somewhere cool?" He scooted closer. "Did it have lots of monsters?" Then his eyes glowed with increasing interest. "Or… maybe it's because you went somewhere you weren't supposed to?" At Shuu's impending silence, the younger boy scowled at being ignored again. "No fair! There ain't no secrets you can hide in the great overlord's castle! That's me, by the way."

If there was anything he loved more than climbing, it was doing whatever adults told him not to do. Danger excited Ayato more than anything else. But more importantly, he hated having to obey every order he was given, being told what to do or what not to do. He was sick of it. Ayato was always the first one to leap off cliffs or instigate a fight with other children, namely boys who were as ill-tempered as him.

Ayato found himself getting frustrated as he glared over at the other boy, who didn't even spare him a glance.

"Hey, Shuu! That's no fair, tell me~!" Dropping on his knees, the younger boy began pulling at the tail of his jacket as hard as he could, making his elder brother rock back and forth. "Shuu!" When that didn't work, he reached out towards him with both hands in attempt to get the heir to drop the stupid book and look at him already!

"None of your business, now let go of me."

"No! Not until you tell me!"

Ayato's efforts rewarded him with a deft shove to the forehead as Shuu calmly kept him away at arm's length despite his yowling and flailing.

"Gahhh! Idiottt! How dare you shove the overlord of darknessss! The great Ayato-sama will fray you!"

"I think you mean 'flay'," Shuu replied monotonously. "Why don't you go train or play with your brothers instead of bothering me all the time? It's a pain." With a slight shove of his palm, he sent Ayato tumbling back on his bottom. One of his suspenders fell haphazardly to his elbow.

Ayato silently fumed, his shoulders hunched forward in shame and embarrassment as he began staring at the ground. His unexpected silence was all that was needed for Shuu to finally glance up at his book and take a good, long look at his younger brother's face.

The youngest triplet's right cheek had a distinct purple welt. Vampires, especially purebloods from their clan, heal quickly. His detached countenance morphed into one of faint interest. He called out to Ayato, tapping his own cheek in reference.

"Who did that to you?"

Ayato's hand flew up to shield the bruise from view as he shrank back in mortification, looking away from Shuu.

"I… I just got into a fight! That's all!"

"With who?"

"With… with…" For a moment, Ayato stumbled with his next choice of words before sputtering out, "With Subaru! I got him good, too, though!"

"Strange… I don't think I've seen Subaru hit anyone. He's always with his mother or by himself, usually. What could you have done to make him so angry?" Shuu inquired with a raised brow. His piercing stare went right through him, and Ayato's tongue laid limp in his mouth.

Ayato's lack of reply as well as the guilty look in his eyes gave everything away. It took a few moments for Shuu to piece together the truth. It wasn't a very well-kept secret at the castle - that being, the First Wife's treatment of her children. Shuu didn't really understand why his father married someone an ill-tempered, terrifying woman like her. He also didn't comprehend why it was always Ayato who walked around bruised and battered while the other triplets were left untouched.

It was something that everyone knew about, including himself and his other brothers… but it wasn't meant to be discussed. It had just been something that had been accepted by the adults, and so, without questioning, the children followed suit.

It occurred to Shuu that the woman preferred her countless lovers over her own sons, and he had recalled hearing faint laughter echoing in the courtyard when he and Yui were playing together on a balcony. Now that he thought about it, he remembered catching a glimpse of black silk and dark violet hair strewn about in the company of other noblemen.

 _And when she's actually around… well…_

For that agonizing moment, Shuu couldn't help but feel a sort of remorse towards Ayato. His own mother had never struck him, and he more than often thought of her as a disturbance for always pushing him into doing what she wanted him to be.

And yet…

A wave of understanding washed over him.

Ayato still sought attention - acknowledgement… he had seen it for himself, the desperation he showed as clear as day. Things he himself already obtained at birth, and that alone was more than enough reason for Ayato to hate him. Even though they were still young, their mothers pushed them to mature faster than those who lived the luxury of normal childhood. The fiery six-year-old constantly challenged him out of anger, because he was being punished for the things he did not have and he had to direct his frustrations on the one responsible for causing him this pain.

In Ayato's case, it had been the one sitting before him.

How ironic, for his younger brother to be jealous of not having burdens no one would ever wish for.

A soft sniffle pulled him back into reality. He caught sight of his younger half-brother curling into himself into a defensive ball, the very image of pity itself. His mahogany hair was darkened from the rain, and his clothes were still soaked. He was stubbornly trying to hold back his tears, refusing to cry in front of his eldest brother.

Silently, Shuu got to his feet before standing over Ayato. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the startled boy.

Not wanting to see the shocked face on the boy's face, Shuu turned his face away towards the fireplace.

"You should dry yourself off," he simply told him, making Ayato blink in surprise. Evidently, it was enough to make the redhaired youth stop sulking on the floor. However, if Shuu was expecting gratitude from the child, he was in for a bit of a surprise.

Ayato flushed before puffing his chest in pride as he promptly threw it back. He was smirking now, his earlier tears gone and forgotten.

"Don't look down the great me! I'm fine like this, see?" Then he was on his feet, glaring up at his eldest brother with the flames from the fireplace reflecting in his green eyes. For a brief moment, Shuu thought that he had heard wrong. He stared at his younger half-brother, but Ayato merely grinned precociously at his proclaimed rival, a cute little wrinkle marring his brow as he spoke up again. "Just you wait! I'll become the next king because I am the best!" He threw his head back and cackled, reminiscent to his mother. "If the great Ayato-sama puts his mind to it, there's nothing he can't do! You better be prepared, Shuu!"

"...Oh?" Shuu voiced aloud, deep in thought. "Then… I guess there's nothing for me to worry about."

Ayato bristled, "Hah?! What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean there's a bedwetter who wants to be king… that's funny, isn't?" He answered in his usual soft-spoken voice as he picked up the book he just read and set it on the table. The rest of the books were strewn about, and he decided to pick the rest of them up and put them back in proper order. "I don't even have the heart to fight someone who can't make it through the night without wetting their sheets and crying about it afterwards."

How did he know about that?! It must have been Kanato or Laito who ratted him out! And after he made them swear not to tell anyone!

"THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!" Embarrassed, Ayato shouted after Shuu as the former brushed past to put the books back on the right shelf. "Don't estimate me! I'll take you on any day! Get back here!" Then realization washed over the younger boy as he puffed his cheeks. "Wait a minute, you still haven't told me about where you went this time!"

If the seven-year-old heir had possessed a more whimsical sort of character, he would have likened the younger child to an angry baby lion trying its best to roar at him.

But Shuu was not the whimsical sort; he was brought up from the cradle to be coldly observant and highly analytical in the presence of others, and what was most important right now was to take Ayato's declaration of challenge under consideration. Seeing him now, he realized Ayato wasn't going to give up on chasing after him.

The golden-haired boy halted on the ladder he stood on just as he shelved the last book. In the semi darkness of the rainy night, his features were partially obscured amongst the shadows, but there was no denying the calculating gaze that clearly defined him a member of his proud clan.

Finally, he slid back down the ladder and landed soundlessly right behind Ayato, their backs nearly touching but not quite. Surprised, the redhaired little boy turned around to gape in shock. How had he managed to sneak up on him like that?

"... If you're serious about beating me, then I won't go easy on you," the Ace in the Hole replied evasively at last, not once sparing a glance over his shoulder even as the livid six-year-old's heated glare seared into his back. "There's more to being a king than just fighting and getting what you want all the time. Even so, is it something you really wish for?"

If Ayato was a little older, he would have detected the that nearly imperceptible hint of melancholia in that quiet, modulated tone of Shuu's.

But fortunately for Shuu, Ayato wasn't old enough to know better, and besides, he was pretty certain Ayato only told him he wanted to be king in hopes to spite him. If only he knew… Shuu closed his eyes. Somehow, the observant and factual young Sakamaki decided not to tell the impulsive looking boy that it was highly unlikely that anyone would want to be king once they realized what it was really like.

As expected, Ayato merely wrinkled his nose in obvious confusion. To him, becoming king meant no one would hit you or make you go to bed early or scold you for eating all the takoyaki you wanted. Being king meant you were the strongest, that everyone respected and feared you for being the most powerful vampire in their realm.

Who wouldn't want that?

Before he could ask any further about his statement, Shuu had already left through the swinging doors.

"What's his problem? He's so weird…" Dissatisfied having been left alone like that so abruptly, the red-haired child looked about and around him. "Not to mention he thinks he's so much better than me… hah! We'll see about that!" Egged on by Shuu's reply to his challenge, he set out to prove how much smarter and cooler he was than that dull wit.

So Shuu thought he knew everything just because he read a few books? He'd show him. He'd read twice as many than the former did today!

Clambering up the ladder, he searched for a good book to read… though the more he searched the less zealous he became about his pursuit. Most of these books were really hard for him to read, mostly because they contained a lot of words he didn't really understand. Also, Ayato had always preferred physical training than sitting around and studying for hours. Truth be told, he didn't know how Shuu or Four-Eyes managed to do it.

A red book caught his eye. It was only a few shelves higher, and it was pushed out from the section. It looked worn, but recently used. Without thinking about it, he reached for the book before opening it. The pages were yellowed, and it smelled like dust. The borders had gold lining, but there was no title to be found.

The fire crackled behind him as he flipped through the pages to look at the illustrations. He came to a stop when he saw a picture of a monstrous figure emerging from a snowy landscape with a black castle in the background. There were several bodies piled together, reaching towards their dark sovereign with outstretched hands and faces twisted in agony.

But what captured Ayato's attention most was the the expression on the monster's face. He was able to discern a faint smile painting its face.

Rather than looking angry or vengeful, it looked calm in the dead around it.

Grasping the book in both hands, his eyes roamed over the ancient letters that detailed a prophecy yet to come- the Hundred Year Winter.

 _"There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of snow falls heavy on both realms_

 _But oh! That deep and romantic chasm which slanted down a wintry hill athwart a hawthorn cover! Beneath the waning moon, a great and terrible tragedy will occur!_

 _One whose heart is made of ice will be born to incite the north winds of a harsh, bitter winter that will freeze over the lands. Everything he touches will die. Hell hath no fury such as his wrath_

 _All will know and fear him as Dreadfrost_

 _When winter comes for war,  
You shall hear no demons roar_

 _When winter wreaks havoc on the land,  
There will be no snakes in the sand_

 _When winter brings to life all it finds grim,  
The mermaids will freeze where they swim_

 _When winter sets and the land begins to shiver,  
The Hanged Man will start to rot and wither_

 _When winter fights to the last sliver,  
No more children will swim in the river_

 _When winter ravages and all despair,  
No falcons shall fly high in the air_

 _When winter shows you what happens when snow falls,  
Not even fire shall warm the grand halls_

 _When winter comes with all it's might  
Only the wolves shall howl in the night_

 _All shall embrace death should they succumb to temptation of sleep during the suffering of winter_

 _All life will wither away_

 _Nothing will ever grow, and the earth will be barren for more than a hundred years…"_

Unfortunately for Ayato, the rest of the page had been torn out, leaving the fate of the catastrophic event unknown. Then he scowled, obviously displeased. Grumbling, he slid down the ladder and flipped through the pages in search of the missing text.

Just when he was getting to the good part!

Ayato vaguely understood the message of what he just read, that some kind of cool monster would show up and destroy everything. Instead of being afraid like a normal human child might be, he found it to be very fascinating. It was like one of those scary stories the older kids liked to tell, and now that he finally found something worth scaring someone he had to find the rest of that missing page.

A wicked grin made itself known as he imagined his next scare on a certain shy, unsuspecting little human… he could see her frightened face now! He would jump out of the darkness and scream something like consuming her soul like the evil future overlord he was. Or maybe he would tell her all about the monster he read about today. That was certain to frighten her to the point of hiding away in a locked room, probably curled under her sheets.

Then he remembered the last time he made her cry. Shuu had gotten so angry Ayato almost peed himself. Rarely did the calm, perfunctory heir lose his temper like that, but Ayato wasn't sure he wanted to make him mad like that again. He looked really scary that time, not that the great Ayato-sama would ever admit it.

A crackle from the dying fire returned him to reality. Ayato's eyes flitted up at the seemingly countless number of shelves he would have to scour through in order to find what he was looking for, and he felt a headache coming on.

Ayato faced downward looking almost despaired, but then his expression hardened into one of childlike determination. Being the most stubborn out of the triplets, Ayato wasn't one to quit halfway when faced with a daunting task.

He decided that if he had time tomorrow, he would come back and look for the rest of the missing page.

With that thought in mind, he nodded to himself with a satisfied grin before bookmarking the page he read by folding the outer edge. Then he left the library with the red book beneath his arm, unbeknownst to him, a pair of slanted red eyes followed him out of the room as a spectacled figure watched from the shadows.

* * *

Yui never imagined she would get used to living inside a castle.

The entryway was probably the size of her entire house. The ceilings stretched far beyond her reach, and the entire castle was lit with sconces embedded into the walls. She was so used to the single oil lamp her parents used around her previous house, that all this seemed so… extravagant. It was like living in a storybook. Even now, she couldn't help but pinch herself now and then to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Morning had arrived, and most of the family was still asleep. Outside, she could hear the rain pitter patter against the roof. Like a wisp, she drifted through the candlelit halls of the south wing. Whenever she came across a nobleman or a servant of the like, she would keep her head down as to not attract their unwanted presence. It wasn't often she came this way without Shuu or one of the maids, but she had taken this opportunity to get up early before her daily routine began.

She kept right and stopped at a large white door, hesitating. She stood there before reaching into her apron and pulling something out.

"This… I should give this back to S-Subaru-sama." She reminded herself as she held the boy's handkerchief in her spread palms. When Christa had pushed her down, she had scraped her knee. It was Subaru who all but shoved this handkerchief into her palms before warning her to get cleaned up before something bad happened. After using it, she had washed and ironed it back in its proper fold.

She used to believe he would be mean because of the scary faces he made… and she still remembered the strange look in his eyes before he turned away from her, but she hadn't forgotten that he took the time to help her. The only other one who would have done the same was Shuu.

Still, standing here before the white lady's room, she couldn't help the anxiety bubbling up in her chest.

Subaru was often with his mother, so Yui didn't see him very much outside this private wing. It was deathly quiet compared to the rest of the castle.

Lady Christa behaved like a nice, pretty lady in public most days… but other times her mood would spiral down into unexplained, unstable fits of despair. One moment, she could be happy, but then another moment she could undergo a drastic change that turned her into something more frightening - vengeful and angry.

Yui wanted to return the handkerchief, but truthfully she was still afraid. Not just of Lady Christa, but of what might happen if they talked again. Often she heard Christa's howling in the night for either her son or Lord Karlheinz. Her incoherent screams often consisted of broken words such as "being used" or "filthy blood". Whenever she went through this wing, she often heard glass breaking or maids shouting for her to calm down. When that happened, she usually hurried past the room to avoid confrontation.

Though in all honesty… deep down, Yui felt sorry for Lady Christa.

The noblewomen would whisper among themselves, and their gossip never failed to reach Yui's ears. Once, Christa had been deemed as the most beautiful lady among their kind - perfection in every way. _Her compassion had even extended towards humankind_ , they had said. _Her compassion had known no bounds._

At times, she vaguely wondered why Lady Christa often seemed so sad or frightened. It was like watching a beautiful white rose get trampled underfoot, and the thought made her sad. But those thoughts would eventually be pushed to the back of her mind later on in the day as her duties to Shuu kept her busy.

She hadn't talked to Subaru or Lady Christa since that time during the First Wife's arrival. Sometimes saw Subaru storming down the halls with a furious look on his face, occasionally followed by Lady Christa's tortured cries. Whenever they passed each other in the halls, she would try her best to curtsy and not flinch from the fury radiating from his tense form.

She didn't know Subaru that well enough to trust him - he always seemed so angry. She didn't want anything scary to happen again like last time, but she was also slightly worried for him.

Despite her doubts, he didn't seem so bad...

She hoped.

With that tentative resolve in mind, she raised her fist to knock on the door.

"You are a long way from where your duties are supposed to be. What business do you have with the Third Wife?" A familiar, austere voice called out to her, causing her to swivel around. Garbed in a red velvet gown with black borders, Lady Beatrix approached her with a flat, expectant stare. "Well? Speak up clearly."

Yui blushed and remembered to curtsy in the presence of nobles as the head maid had taught her, keeping her head down.

"I-I just w-wanted to return s-something to S-Subaru-sama, milady," she explained, presenting the handkerchief he had given her. "I-I thought he might w-want it back…"

"At this hour?" Beatrix's tone didn't change, but a shadow had fallen over her face. "Need I remind you that you are not to affiliate yourself so freely with others? It would slander the image of our principles." Beatrix's reprimand caused the girl to bow her head in shame. The noblewoman's blue eyes grew frigid with frost. "But never mind that. You are supposed to be with Shuu." Her black heels clacked against the ground as she stood over the little girl. The curled strands of her fringe crept into Yui's peripheral. "Where is he?"

Yui bit her bottom lip, wetting her throat so her voice wouldn't fail her. Her curls fell over her eyes, shielding her from the scrutiny of the second wife's piercing stare, but her knees had already turned to jelly at the frigid undertone of her voice.

"I d-don't know, milady. When I-I went to his room he w-wasn't there and h-his violin was gone, s-so I…"

"So you decided to come here and visit another son without my prior consent instead of searching for him? Is that your excuse for neglecting your duties?" Her words were like a slap to the face, shaming her further.

Yui immediately became downtrodden.

"P-please forgive m-me…" She only managed to whisper, her voice small and almost inaudible. She made herself as small as possible. In truth, she knew Shuu had gone outside the castle again, but he had made her promise not to tell anyone - especially not his mother. All the fairy tales and everything she told him about where she lived was enough to pique his interest. Now, more than ever - he wanted explore what was beyond the demon realm.

To put it simply, he wanted to see what the human world was like.

Only, he didn't know how to get there, he had told her with a disappointed frown. His frequent outings were drawing more attention to himself than ever. He showed up late for lessons, and sometimes he went missing for an entire afternoon. Yet he had told her that it was the only way for him to search for the portal.

Yui had been worried, of course. No matter what she said, he wouldn't listen to her pleas not to go out there - at least not by himself. She even begged Shuu to take her along with him because she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, but he had explained that the bloodswood was full of wild wolves he would rather deal with on his own instead of worrying about her. Besides, he needed someone to keep the others from finding out.

" _P-Promise you'll come back?"_ She had tugged at his sleeve then, knowing she couldn't stop him even if she had tried her hardest.

" _Of course I promise,"_ He had smiled in return, hooking their pinkies as a vow. _"I won't ever leave you behind, Yui. So wait for me, okay?"_

He sounded like he really meant it, so she put her trust in him. Still, she was starting to doubt if it really had been a good idea to let him go off on his own again. If she had gone with him, then she wouldn't worry as much.

Maybe if she were a little more useful he would have said yes…

Beatrix gazed at her for a long time before finally turning away.

"... Come." With that simple command, the Second Wife walked with held her head high. Yui blinked before realizing that Beatrix was expecting to be waited on. Lifting the navy skirts of her own dress, she hurried after Shuu's mother similar to a chick trailing after the mother hen (though the comparison itself was dissonant).

They arrived at Beatrix's room. The door opened and closed on its own like magic, allowing them inside and shutting by itself once Beatrix seated herself before her vanity.

"There is a stool close by the wardrobe. You may use it for this purpose." With a flick of her wrist, Beatrix undid the jeweled hair net that kept her hair bound. Yui couldn't help but marvel as she watched the woman's hair come undone like a river of bright gold trailing down her back, resembling waves that captured orange rays of the sun rising outside the window. Her eyes fell on the jeweled combs resting on the vanity that had the honor of fishing through her long locks.

Beatrix's eyes momentarily flickered to the brush sitting nearby before drifting to Yui's surprised stare. "Why do you hesitate? Brush my hair."

"Y-Yes!" Jostled into action by the bluntness of her command, Yui clambered to retrieve what she needed before climbing onto the stool behind her.

The last thing she expected to happen was being left alone with Shuu's mother. But to be brushing her hair as well… it made her incredibly nervous. Beatrix had her own ladies to wait on her, but they were nowhere to be found.

Beatrix did not possess the bold allure Cordelia radiated, nor did she give off a soft, demure air similar to Christa's. No, she was a modest beauty of her own nature. A perfect noble lady who demonstrated proprietary and negotiation, as many had often called her.

 _So pretty…_ Yui found herself mesmerized as she brushed through each section of Beatrix's hair, her long strands bouncing in waves with each stroke.

It was no wonder where Shuu had inherited his looks from. Beatrix was fair, but Yui couldn't remember if she had ever seen the lady smile. Certainly, Yui thought Shuu was handsome at his age, and when he smiled it had an powerful effect on everyone around him. Yui was certain seeing Beatrix smile would be an unforgettable sight to behold.

"You're a musical girl, aren't you?" Beatrix finally spoke up, startling the little one but not so much as she dropped the brush, not that she would have dared to do so in her presence. "I thought I heard you humming the other day… one of the hymns from the church you were raised in, I take it?"

Yui bit the inside of her cheek before nodding furiously, forcing herself to speak.

"U-Um. Y-yes, milady… m-my papa t-taught it to m-me so that when I g-grew big enough, he w-would let me sing in the c-choir..." Yui found herself unable to stop rambling, her pathological shyness taking over. "B-but I always w-wanted to try d-dancing like the o-other girls do d-during the e-eve of f-festivals… e-even though papa says it's s-sinful…" Her face grew hot all of a sudden. "T-They always look so p-pretty, though. I-I want to be like t-them… e-even though it's impossible..." She wondered why she was even telling Shuu's mother all this.

After she realized she had stopped talking, she was met with silence on Beatrix's end.

"... I see." The Second Wife finally said, her face impassive as ever. But for a mere moment, her expression had softened upon hearing the girl's dream, and then her cold mask had wavered. Then it disappeared altogether. The severity of her stare made Yui's hair stand on end. "I thought so. The tune had a… hallow ring to it… that is to say, which was rather grating to the ears." she paused. "You do realize… that humming such things might come off as offensive to company we might be having?"

"I'm sorry...?" Yui spoke up timidly, keeping in mind not to stop brushing her lady's hair.

 _Such ignorance._ Beatrix masked her mild annoyance at Yui's naivete, keeping any snide remarks in check before reminding herself that she was dealing with a child who grew up in warm summers instead of being accustomed to the harsh winds of the north.

"To put it frankly, you reside in a home full of vampires. Take care in how you present yourself to others." Beatrix told her. "I already have my hands full maintaining Shuu's well-being. I will not hear of this again, do you understand?" Her expression remained neutral, but Yui could sense the gelid undertone beneath the calmness of her voice.

"I-I beg your pardon, milady. I-I'll be good, I p-promise." Her hands were shaking now, but she kept her eyes downcast, too afraid to meet the lady's disapproving gaze. Her words were like frostbite. Yui was even afraid to look at Beatrix whenever she was present, because the cold and unfriendly looks she gave her made her feel as though she would turn to ice.

"Truly? I would like to believe that." Beatrix inclined her head towards the mirror to stare at her through their respective reflections. "Do you fear us, child?"

"F-Fear you?" Yui repeated, a hint of bewildered confusion falling onto her face. She could sense the hostility being radiated towards her from the noblewoman. She nibbled her lower lip, unsure of what to say to appease her. "I-I..."

"What do you know of fear?" Beatrix continued to press. "Fear is for the winter, girl, when the snows fall a hundred feet deep and the ice wind comes howling out of the heart of the north. Fear is for the sleepless nights, when the sun hides its face for years at a time, and babies are born and live and die all in the darkness while the beasts grow gaunt and hungry and the blood-hungry predators move throughout the woods… and prey on unsuspecting little children."

"...Y-You mean… vampires?" Yui said, suddenly afraid.

Beatrix ignored her inquiry, levelling the terrified girl with a cool look before finally answering, "Never forget what we are capable of."

Yui fell silent, her hands trembling as she collected her lady's hair and started to braid each section.

"The head maid has informed me of your progress. She said you're a distracted, clumsy little thing who can't even pour tea correctly," Beatrix told the little one, causing her to shrink behind the woman in shame. The Second Wife allowed her eyes to fall on the girl's bandaged hands. "It seems you cannot even properly handle a knife. What would happen if someone were to try and harm Shuu if no one else except you were present? Would you simply stand there and watch him get butchered?"

The thought of it made Yui's blood turn to ice in her veins. Her bottom lip trembled, and her throat went dry. She couldn't bear the idea of losing the one and only person whom she could call her friend in such a horrible way, with her unable to do anything but watch. It was too horrible to even imagine.

Shuu wasn't really someone who really needed her protection, she knew that, but...

"N-No, milady!" Yui answered with a shake of her head. Her outburst keened Beatrix's interest. "I-I could never let that happen! I-I wouldn't let t-them h-hurt him…!"

"Even though you are weak?"

"T-That's…" Yui's voice trailed off weakly as she bowed her head. "I-I'm not very good at a l-lot of things, b-but still I-I…"

She still wanted to try her best.

Beatrix analyzed her with a critical sweep of her eyes before turning away.

"My husband has told me his desires to make you into Shuu's caretaker. Do you know what the word caretaker means?" Seeing the little girl shake her head, Beatrix went on to explain. "To put it simply, you are to look after Shuu as his personal thrall. Once he comes of age, he will drink from you whenever he desires. He will have you fight for him if he so desires. Whether you live or die, that is up to him."

Yui's face went downcast, struggling to come to terms with these new expectations.

Shuu would drink from her? Just like the rest of the other vampires did with the others….? It was true that Shuu was a vampire, but he was not like them.

They were friends! Shuu would never hurt her. Ever!

And… and why would he ever make her fight? If anything, it was clear he was even better at fighting than she would ever be. Shuu didn't need her to protect him.

She wanted to tell all this to Beatrix but found herself unable to speak up given the pressure weighing down on her.

"That brand on your neck is proof." Beatrix reminded her, causing the girl to touch the wiry rose weaved into her skin. "Your life belongs to Shuu. You are to serve him at all times, but no more than that."

"L-Lady Beatrix…?" Yui intoned timidly, only to be brushed off.

"You are a human, and he is a vampire. Not just that, but he will someday be the king. Our king." Her eyes flashed to hers. "Your king."

"King…?" Yui echoed, her carmine eyes went wide in surprise. She tried to picture an older Shuu wearing a crown and cape like from the stories. Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard to imagine - but it didn't give her the feelings she expected.

"Yes." Beatrix said, her eyes drifting down to her lap. "It would behoove you to know your place sooner rather than later… someday, all children grow up." Her voice had gone soft. "How pitiful you are, to be burdened with all these expectations. But these things must be done. But I advise you not to get close to him… lest you suffer the consequences."

It was no small secret how her son and this wisp of a girl were fond of each other. They were children, so it was unsurprising.

She supposed her son could do worse for a pet.

However, a relationship between master and slave could be no more than what it was.

It was something Beatrix understood all too well.

After tying off the braided bun and fixing the hair net in place, Yui picked up a nearby hand mirror so Beatrix could see her work. After studying her own hair, Beatrix finally gave a small nod of approval before rising to her feet.

"I realize some of us end up on the wrong side of war. A period of grace, and a chance to prove your loyalty should suffice for your service…" She made way for the door, gesturing Yui to open it, which the little girl did. The Second Wife continued speaking as she strolled down the hall, followed by Yui. "Thus, I believe at times like these, showing mercy is necessary." Her pale hand rose to tuck a golden strand behind her ear. "I will give you a chance to prove yourself."

"W-What d-does milady ask of me…?"

"Never betray the Sakamaki family, child. Shuu may be strong, indeed, but that alone won't be enough for him to challenge the world itself. There are bad people who will try to take Shuu's life. Do you wish Shuu to be safe from harm?"

"Y-Yes, of course!" Yui nodded fervently. "More than anything!"

"Then you must draw strength from that wish and become strong. You must protect him from those who threaten to harm him - guard those who he treasures - his blood and belongings. That is what you are capable of." Her blue eyes fell on Yui's form. "That is why you are here. To become strong. So long as you choose to remain frail and helpless, even those such as Richter will trample you to the ground. Is that what you want?"

Yui's eyes widened with surprise.

To be strong… to stand up for the future king… to choose…

To become capable of protecting Shuu… was that what she was here for?

Was that what she wanted?

Beatrix narrowed her gaze. "As for what will happen to your home and father… that will depend entirely on you. If you do not improve your efforts… who is to say what will become of your beloved home should you betray the Sakamaki family?"

A moment passed as Yui considered her words. Her round face furrowed in pensive thought before she met her lady's eyes before nodding seriously. She wiped away all traces of her tears from last night and stood as tall as she could. Beatrix was a little taken aback. For the first time since arriving here, the child wore an expression of unwavering conviction.

"I will never betray Shuu!" Her little voice resonated with a frail but certain strength. "If it means helping him, I'll try my hardest from now on! And for Papa, Mama, and everyone at home… I'll make them proud!" Her maid cap was still one size too big for her as it drooped into her eyes, but she quickly pushed it back into place before continuing her declaration. "I won't disappoint anyone anymore, Milady!"

Something flashed over the noblewoman's eyes, though Yui wasn't sure what it was. However, for a moment, she thought Beatrix actually _smiled_. However, she turned around before Yui could be certain of what she saw.

"...Very good. You are finally learning, child." Her voice was softer this time. "Now, come. We shall find Shuu, and we will have Giles resume his lessons. You will stand vigilant beside him." With that said, she went ahead of the little girl. Yui squeaked an affirming response before hurrying after her once more.

They were passing the open garden when they encountered Christa. It was a surprise to find her alone, basking in the stormy weather even as it rained around her. She didn't seem to mind it, though. If anything, she seemed… at peace.

"Lady Christa." Beatrix called out to her in acknowledgement, though her expression was fixed into one of slight perplexity. "It's rather early for you to be out here by yourself. I don't mean to sound presumptuous… but I've heard you've taken ill as of late. Is it wise to be out in the rain like this?"

"...Ah." The White Rose turned slowly, her long hair flowing out as she inclined her head to regard them with a brittle smile. "Lady Beatrix… good morning. Yes, it seems you've caught me… I shall return to my room soon. I just want to… bask like this a while longer…"

Beatrix looked as though she were repressing a sigh as her brows furrowed in concern.

"I understand, but… you must think of yourself first." She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "After all, you are a mother as well as a high lady of nobility. It's imperative that we conduct ourselves lest we shame our name…" A conflicted expression shifted in her face as she appeared to be struggling to compose herself. "I am certain… our king wouldn't want you to be catching your death out here."

A soft laugh escaped into the wind as it left Christa's lips. Her gloved hand traced the edge of the fountain as rose petals floated on the water's surface, creating ripples that reflected her troubled smile.

"...Thank you, Beatrix. You are far too kind."

Beatrix actually looked a little miffed hearing that, but she didn't reply. Coming to the red noblewoman's side, Yui glanced at Beatrix timidly as though silently asking for permission to return the handkerchief. After a thoughtful pause, Beatrix conceded with the barest of nods.

"M-Milady… um, Lady Christa…!" A concerned Yui called out to the Third Wife, stepping out of the shelter and under the rain. Christa seemed startled by her actions before sitting on the fountain to meet Yui at eye-level.

"Yes, Yui-chan?"

"You're all wet and cold." Yui told her before reaching into her apron to retrieve Subaru's handkerchief. "I meant to return this… so please, won't you use this to dry off? I promise it isn't dirty!"

"I gave that to Subaru… did he help you after I hurt you?" Christa spoke in a low voice, staring at the proffered handkerchief before slowly, painstakingly taking it from her. Yui couldn't help but notice how small those gloved hands were - how slender her fingers were. It was like watching a living, breathing doll, and Yui found herself captivated by her beauty.

"You are such a kind child. Very much like Subaru…" Christa spoke in a whisper before closing her eyes, holding the handkerchief to her breast with such tender care as though she were holding her son. By the tender, pained expression she wore - it seemed she was thinking of him right now. Then a heartfelt smile touched her lips as she gazed kindly at Yui. The tender expression made Yui's heart thump painfully in her chest as she was reminded of how her mother used to look at her in that same way. "Thank you, little lamb."

"O-Of course, milady!" Yui bobbed into an awkward curtsy, trying to remember how she was taught by Giles. "I-I hope you will feel better soon!" Christa's eyes warmed at that as she inclined her head gratefully.

"Yes… thank you."

"A-And um," Yui stammered, feeling her face flush at being treated so kindly by this beautiful lady. "H-How is Subaru-sama? Is he okay? He isn't sick, too, is he?"

"Oh, no… not at all. Unlike me, he is very wilful and strong…" Something flashed in her red eyes as her breath hitched. She looked torn before mustering a watery smile. "It's sweet of you to worry about my son even though you are Shuu-kun's thrall. I will let Subaru know that you asked about him." A pause. "Yes. He may seem standoffish, however… he is a very gentle boy, much like you. He would never hurt the weak." Christa said in a hushed voice as she reached a hand to stroke Yui's cheek, causing the girl to blink in astonishment. The woman's touch was as soft as a butterfly's wings and even colder from the rain. "If I may ask… would you please continue treating him kindly?"

"Oh...!" Yui's eyes went wide as she hurriedly nodded, relaxing at the woman's ministrations. "Y-Yes, m-milady! Of course! I-If you say so, then S-Subaru-sama must be really nice! I-I'll try to say hello if I see him again!"

"I see." The corners of Christa's eyes crinkled as she giggled. "Your honest answer pleases me. Thank you again, Yui-chan"

Yui blushed as Christa continued to stroke her cheek, uncertain if she should be letting a high lady touch her like this when she was just a servant, not to mention soaked from the rain

"Y-Yes, milady!"

"Do something about that stutter of yours. You are disrespecting Lady Christa as well as myself with that distasteful tic." Beatrix reprimanded her once again, disapproval clear in her gaze. "It's unbecoming in face of nobility. Do you wish to be mocked?" Yui had to suppress a squeak as the blonde vampiress cast another glare in her direction.

A gentle palm came to rest on the back of her spine, causing Yui to blink up at Christa who had been eying their exchange with a slight frown.

"You do not need to be so harsh with the girl, Beatrix… Subaru has often told me about how hard she works under the head maid's wing."

Yui was surprised to hear that. Had Subaru been watching her while she worked? And to tell his mother about it afterwards… what did it mean?

"Yui-chan is still young and afraid. Can you truly blame her for being so anxious when she lost her home to live among our kind? Is there no sympathy in your heart for her?" Christa questioned, a line of sadness marring her features once more. "After all, her position is no different than ours when we were but children like herself. The only difference is that she is a human."

"My personal feelings on the matter are irrelevant." Beatrix answered in a curt voice. "I simply want what is best for Shuu. Pushing this child is the only way she will fulfill her role as his thrall. That is all that matters." As soon as the words left her lips, Beatrix appeared tense when Christa's face went wrought in despair.

"A thrall…! To be beneath even a king's consort… you poor child!" With a sob, Christa flung her arms around Yui and held her close. The woman's eyes moistened as she gazed deeply into her own. "Your eyes are so full of truth. Within your eyes I see nothing but truth - clear as water. How long has it been since I've seen such purity? It makes your future all the more tragic knowing your eyes will soon be clouded from corruption. _Tarnished._ "

"L-Lady Christa?" Alarmed, Yui glanced between the woman holding her captive to the mother of her best friend.

"How could _he_ do this to you? To use you and defile your innocence just as _he_ had done to me?!" Christa's venomous shrieks resonated throughout the garden - her words affecting Yui like a curse. "How dare he, that sinful man! _How I despise him!_ " A clap of thunder jostled Yui out of her grasp, but Christa only grabbed her again - only this time, by the shoulders. Her nails dug through her sleeves, digging into her skin.

"Lady Christa, s-stop!" Yui yelped in pain. "Please, t-that hurts!"

"And worse yet… you aren't even aware of what lies in store for you! Not until you realize your life was beyond your control the moment you became a slave - a slave to bloodlust and primitive desire!" The look in Christa's eyes was wild as she shook the little girl back and forth by the shoulders. "A man's love is a deceitful, honeyed lie that poisons you with a betrayal far more excruciating than their vile methods of torture! Tis no better than rip your heart out!"

All color drained from Yui's face as Christa clung to her like a vice, screaming things she did not understand. The child tried to resist her hold, only to have the woman grip her arms tighter as she continued to wail like a madwoman. Tears of grief and horror spilled from Christa's face, wetting her own cheeks as the woman embraced her once more.

"You poor child…!" A choked sob escaped the White Rose as she drew Yui deeper into her deathly embrace, crying out in helpless rage. "Poor Yui-chan… you poor, sweet doveling. What horrible, undeserving fate will they have in store for you…? Just because you can't control what you are-"

" _Christa."_ Beatrix cut off the Third Wife in a sharp tone full of warning. A cold anger radiated from the noblewoman in palpable waves. "I would advise you to release the girl _this instant_."

"Silence, Beatrix! You think nothing of her!" Christa screamed, turning on Beatrix with anguished rage. She held Yui protectively, her eyes flashing with feverish enmity - showing no trace of kindness or affection she had shown earlier. "Just because Yui-chan is not one of our own, you would burden her with a weight beyond what she can bear?! How cruel can you and that man be?! How can you make her suffer such a meaningless fate?! You are all just like nii-sama!" Something wet was soaking her apron, but Yui wasn't certain if it was because of the pale lady's tears or from the rain. She winced in pain as her injured hands were pressed between her and Christa. "Have you no compassion, Beatrix?!" Yui felt her lungs being squeezed as Christa crushed her body to her - she was suffocating. "To blind her with urgencies of false loyalty because she does not know any better - to take advantage of her innocence - to force her to sacrifice all that she has - _all that she is_! Why would you force this pitiful, beautiful child to suffer the fate of a _broodmare_?!"

The sheer force from Christa's rants were a slap to Yui's face. Suddenly, Yui was terrified - moreso especially when she didn't understand any of the things Christa had meant by what she said. The lady kept talking as though something bad would happen to her soon… why? What did she do wrong? Had she been a bad child? But she tried so hard to be good…!

"L-Lady Beatrix…!" Yui desperately tried to call out, reaching for other noblewoman for help. The genuine look of horror on Christa's face was frightening, but the fury clear in Beatrix's face made Yui's knees turn to jelly.

"Do not act as though this concerns you. It's not your place to interfere." Beatrix's cold voice cut through the tension even amidst a raging thunderstorm. A flash of lightning lit up the pale, infuriated expression on Beatrix's face. "Whether the girl is to be a slave or a tool is up to our king. And then what becomes of her is up to Shuu… her usefulness to him is far more important than her own life." Her harsh words were daggers that drove deep into Yui's tender heart, causing her to tear up at how little Beatrix truly thought of her. Just when she was hoping the older woman might come to like her someday… it was all for nothing. On the other hand, seeing Christa so shrill and defensive on Yui's part made her feel surprised but… grateful. She might have even felt happy were these different circumstances. Both wives looked as though they were ready to tear the other one's throat out.

"I never wanted this!" Christa shrieked.

"We do not have the right to demand our fates when they are already set in stone. As such, we - the wives of King Karlheinz - are to support him." Beatrix lectured, raising her chin high. Even with the storm raging around them, she refused to bow her head. "Everything has already been decided."

"When did you become so heartless, Beatrix?" A hollow laugh escaped Christa in a hiss. "During our girlhood, even you were never this cutthroat. The old Beatie I knew used to agree with me - that every life was to be valued, never trampled on like weeds."

"We were innocent then… and we knew nothing about life compared to now." Beatrix spoke in a harsh whisper, closing her eyes as though to hide her pain. "Things are different. From the beginning, our parents have taught us to honor tradition and bloodlines. We were to wed noblemen the moment we came of age. That was our duty as noblewomen - our fates were already decided for us the moment we were born."

"Like our petals being ripped away from men we loved - the moment we had just blossomed." Christa laughed though her tears continued to fall. "Why? This was not the life I imagined when I married...! To forsake our precious offsprings… we will all burn for this, as we deserve! Why can't we go back to before…"

"You know that is impossible." Beatrix's voice lost all its forcefulness. The look in her eyes was almost sad. "Now then, do as I ask. Please release the girl this instant."

The tense debate took a pause, and the sound of the roaring thunderstorm filled the void of silence.

"Ughh!" With a suppressed sob, Christa finally, albeit reluctantly obliged. With a halfhearted push, she put Yui back under the shelter none too gently before melting onto the grass, crying on the fountain much like Yui had done on the first night she had arrived here. Yui was shaken as she watched Christa with mixed feelings of fright, pity, and sadness. If not for Shuu, she herself would likely be still crying to this day… but who did Christa have? The lady looked so sad and lonely… her white figure was so small in this rain.

What bothered Yui most, however, was the grieving pity Christa had regarded Yui… she looked so pained when she looked at her, cursing and crying for her future. It was as though she were trying to warn Yui of what was to come, given how angry she had become at Beatrix for treating her the way she did.

How much pain did Christa go through to look so sad all the time…?

Yui hesitated. What Christa had done to her earlier had scared her - of course, she didn't like it when the adults grabbed and hurt her, however… Yui found herself unable to bear a grudge against the poor woman who was crying in the rain. Seeing her tears made the little girl's heart twist in sympathy. Out of instinct, Yui found herself reaching a hand out to the Christa in hopes to comfort her somehow, or at least get her to smile again - however, Beatrix stopped her with a firm hold on her tiny wrist.

"Do not bother."

Yui turned to the blonde vampiress, taken aback.

"Leave her be. There is nothing we can do for her now." Beatrix's hold loosened entirely as she gazed at the garden. The slight slump in her shoulders, however, indicated that she wasn't as uncaring as she let on. "Forget what you saw. Clean yourself up and find Giles… together, you will search for Shuu. Is that clear?"

In response, Yui could only bow her head. Blood seeped through her clothes, dripping down her arms like large, red tears.

"You must not grow up weak." Beatrix spoke. Upon seeing her tear up, her cold blue eyes narrowed. "Your tears are a nothing but a weakness for others to exploit. Be that you are a human, you are still expected to serve the future king with your life." Beatrix paused to stare at the tiny, shivering girl before her. "That is why you mustn't cry - when you are beside him or his brothers, you must show them you are not weak."

"Y...yes, m-milady." Yui managed to say through chattering teeth, wiping furiously at her eyes.

Beatrix fell silent. The longer she looked at her, the more Christa's words resonated in her mind… and she almost felt contrite. Then she put a lid on her thoughts and closed her eyes, deciding it was useless to mull over decisions that couldn't be changed.

"You are dismissed... Yui."

Surprised, Yui's head jerked up in response to being called by her name for the first time by anyone other than Shuu. She fell silent, however, as the blonde woman walked several paces ahead of her. Then she stopped and regarded a one last fleeting look at Christa, her expression unreadable. But just as Christa let out a heartbreaking sob, Yui thought she saw a slight tremble in Beatrix's thin lips as she furrowed her brows ultimately before turning on her heel and walking off.

Yui shivered in the same spot, her wet clothes forming a puddle around her. She was deeply troubled, torn between trying to help Christa and following her mistress's orders. She looked back and forth between both women, her palms sweating and her breath quickening. She couldn't just ignore the heartrending sobs coming from the garden, but she knew that if she disobeyed Beatrix there was no telling what kind of punishment would be lying in wait for her. Beatrix would not tolerate disobedience, especially if it came from her.

Of course, even for a child - Yui was not stupid by any means. Perhaps a little naive, given how she still wished to ease Christa's sadness - but just one look at her bleeding arms that pulsed with pain - left her in doubt. If she approached Christa right now, would she get hurt again?

Before Yui could come to a decision, however, she felt the prickly sensation of someone's eyes on her back. She froze on the spot, breaking into a cold sweat as she braced her arms, hugging herself. Water flew everywhere as she turned around to find a pair of gleaming green eyes looking down on her from the adjacent balcony. She realized those same eyes belonged to the First Wife, Cordelia.

Yui stood there, unmoving. At the knowing glint in the woman's eyes, Yui felt her blood freeze in her veins. Somehow, she just didn't feel good about this. She had only seen Cordelia a few times, usually in the company of Lord Richter as they chatted away arm-in-arm during numerous strolls.

Had the First Wife been watching them this entire time…?

For a moment, Yui returned the First Wife's lingering stare with an uneasy sideglance of her own up until the former caught notice of her apparent discomfort. Then her painted lips gave way to a mocking, derisive grin. Her eyes glowed red at the sight of her blood. A shadow fell aligned with her own, belonging to a man. Cordela tilted her head back with a sigh as she reached behind her, caressing the man's face.

Panicking, Yui fled out of sight as soon as she caught the bloodthirsty expression on the woman's face. That look she gave her was so similar to the lesser noble vampires who looked at her as though she were food.

"T-That was close." Yui sighed to herself as she leaned against a pillar. Today had been a scary day. She knew that if she came across another vampire it wouldn't go well for her. Likely they would drag her away or make her do horrible things, like give them her blood. It was probably best to get ready for the day.

Shaking those thoughts away, she went to the washroom to dry off and change.

* * *

The rain came at a standstill, and now it was just sprinkling.

Even after meeting with Giles - Shuu's tutor - they couldn't find her best friend anywhere in the castle. Of course, Yui kept mum about him sneaking off into the forest - she had promised, after all. The worry on Giles' face did make her feel guilty about lying, though. She was always taught not to lie. But keeping a secret like this… it meant that she and Shuu really were good friends, didn't it? She couldn't help feeling a little happy about it. It was nice, knowing something that only the two of them shared.

Giles had been kind enough to tend to the scratches Christa had left on her arms before bandaging them. He was one of the few vampires here that didn't bully or hiss at her. He even told her that because of his ancient age, he didn't feel compelled to drink blood as much as he used to compared to when he was just a fledgling.

Making her way through the winding path, Yui explored the passionfruit orchard on her own. The season was perfect time for harvesting, as the round fruits burst with life and color. Dewdrops settled on the leaves before falling to the earth below where Yui was. With a pail and boar-bristle brush, she carried it to the nearby well. After attaching the pail to the pulley, she used the chain to lower the bucket down into the watery depths.

Then a pair of small hands covered her eyes, and she was plunged into darkness. She let out a gasp and nearly dropped the chain in shock.

"Oh…" A happy smile touched her lips as she came to a realization. There could be only one person who would do that. With a giggle, she touched the hands and turned around to greet the one who surprised her. "Shuu-kun!"

However, it wasn't Shuu.

Instead of the quiet blond boy she had been expecting, it was one of the redhaired triplets - the fifth son of King Karlheinz. He was smiling at her, and his green eyes were laughing.

"Hi."

"Oh… u-um… hi." Disappointment weighed on her mind as she tried not to let her shoulders sag. Swallowing thickly, she desperately tried to remember what this boy's name was. It was on the tip of her tongue. It had only been a few days since he and his brothers arrived. She had already met Ayato and Kanato… Subaru she had already talked to. She caught glimpses of Reiji around the library. So he was the only son she hadn't met yet. This boy before her had to be none other than...

"L-Laito-sama…?"

"You remembered my name." Laito's face brightened in pleasant surprise. "Heh, that makes me happy." His eyes sought her own as he flashed her a cat-like grin. "And you're Yui, aren't you? Ayato talks about you a lot."

Yui blinked, suddenly very flustered. If what Laito was saying were true, then that must mean Ayato probably said lots of mean things behind her back. He called himself the Overlord of Darkness and constantly demanded her to become his underling and do dirty work such as help him carry out pranks. Not that he had a problem telling her mean things to her face, but...

"Uff… t-that's, um… n-nice?"

Shaggy copper hair hung past his chin, bobbing as he smiled. "He says you're a crybaby. And that you always fall for every prank he pulls on you."

At that, Yui couldn't help but huff. She was tired of being called that… and his silly pranks. They weren't even funny! Just mean.

"W-Well, h-he's the one a-always trying to m-make me cry…" She muttered, her brows furrowing with indignance. "I-I keep saying I-I don't l-like toads or b-bugs, but h-he always h-hides them in the laundry o-or on the s-steps when I-I'm trying to d-do chores! I-It scares me!"

Genuine surprise flashed in those lime green eyes at her outburst, then the middle child held his stomach as he broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ahahaha! That just sounds like him to do that!" Wiping a tear from his eye with the edge of his tunic, he grinned down at her. "Sorry. He gets carried away. Don't feel bad, though." He came to her side, kneeling to her level as well. His voice was soothing and sweet. "If it makes you feel any better, I always have to be careful around the castle. If I'm not, then I'd be waking up everyday with rashes from my sheets being peppered in itch powder."

Yui's eyes widened in shock.

"A-Ayato-sama would do that to you… even though you're his brother?"

That sounded awful!

"Yeah, isn't it weird that we're related? Heh. Anyway, you have it easy. I'm the one who should be crying."

Laito was being nice to her, and he didn't look like a bully, but… then again, he seemed close to his brothers. Neither Kanato or Ayato were especially nice to her, so did that mean Laito would enjoy making fun of her soon? She hoped not.

Then she remembered Beatrix's words from earlier, about not being allowed to be friendly with the other sons. For some reason, the woman didn't seem to like them very much.

Yui stood up in a flash and pulled the chain back up with tremulous effort. Her arms shook with force as she struggled. Laito came behind her and helped her hoist it out of the well. Yui was a little surprised at how close he was but focused on the task. Their efforts were rewarded as the the bucket rose out of the well, swishing back and forth.

"T-Thank you, Laito-sama. N-Now, if you'll excuse me…!" Yui spoke in a hurry as she lifted the pail with both hands, trying to leave.

"What's the hurry?" Laito stood in her way, appearing sad. "Oh… do you hate me or something? Is that why you want to leave?"

"N-No! I don't hate you! How could I?"

Laito's sadness faded into excitement. "Then do you like me?"

"Eh? I-I don't know!" Yui sputtered, eyes wide and uncomprehending. Why was he making her pick between two extremes? Better yet, why was he so concerned about what she thought of him? They had just met.

"You don't know?" Laito repeated as his own face scrunched up in confusion. "You're kind of slow, you know that?" He shrugged before smiling. "Well, never mind. Come over here, I want to show you a magic trick."

Yui's mouth formed the words to protest but then she stopped upon hearing the word "magic". Her eyes shone with interest despite her conflicted expression.

"B-But my chores…"

"Come on. It won't take long." Laito coaxed as he snagged her by the wrist, leading her under a gazebo and making her sit on the ledge before stepping back. "Now, watch closely." He brought both hands in front of him. He waved and flexed his fingers. "Are you watching?" He asked her, and she nodded fervently. "Good. Now…" Smirking in concentration, he clenched both fists. Then with a flick of both wrists, six sharp knives flashed between the cracks of his fingers.

Yui exclaimed in awe as he threw them past her with careful strikes, hitting falling fruit nearby and pinning them to tree trunks.

"H-How did you do that, Laito-sama?"

"You didn't see it? Here, watch me again."

Yui did as he said and watched closely as he repeated his demonstration, trying not to blink in case she missed anything. However, this time, she was struck with amazement when he spread his arms eagle, his set of knives appearing in a braided set - much like a chain of folded paper dolls holding hands.

"Amazing!" Yui jumped to her feet, clapping. She wore a big smile on her face. "Y-You're really good, L-Laito-sama!"

"You mean it? Thanks." More knives appeared in a flash as he crossed them over his chest, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Want to see more?"

"Y _… Yes!_ Please! _"_

Yui couldn't have made her excitement anymore palpable than that. Her laughter rang across the garden clear as bells. The sound of metal singing reached the children's ears as Laito juggled knives, adding one more after the other. Laito's hands were quicker, but his movements were even quicker. Light from the rising moon reflected off the blades, making them appear like silverfish jumping in the air. Yui was clapping and cheering him on, all her worries and troubles completely forgotten. Any trace of anxiety she had prior to this show was completely gone, replaced with a happy, giggling child.

Their laughter caught the attention of the youngest son from paces away. He had just been passing through after practice when he heard these noises. Subaru observed them from afar with mild interest. From his view, they seemed to be playing. Even the girl was laughing and smiling in a way he hadn't seen before. For some reason, he couldn't help but stare. He was so used to seeing her downtrodden, crying face that he never knew she could smile like that.

Not to mention, he was surprised that she was on good terms with Laito, though. He thought she was supposed to be Shuu all the time, not playing with any of them.

"Gross, isn't it, Subaru?" Kanato appeared from the shadows in a plume of smoke, looking very much like one of the lifelike dolls he enjoyed playing with. "The sound of _her_ laughter, I mean. She's always too loud and annoying… it'd be nice if I could just kill her. Teddy says he thinks I should slice her neck open and watch the pretty blood spill out… I bet that would be nice, right, Teddy?"

Subaru stared tersely at Kanato, who was talking to his bear in a hushed voice full of excitement. The younger boy didn't dignify his half-brother's ramblings with a response, so instead he turned away with the intent of leaving.

What he didn't expect was to come face-to-face with Laito, who had managed to appear before him without his notice. The older redhead reached out and flicked his forehead, causing him to jerk back in pain. Inwardly, Subaru cursed himself for his ineptitude - if he couldn't even sense his brothers before they sensed him, what would happen if he had to fight enemy clans someday? At this rate, he'd be better suited to remain inside these walls forever.

"Spying isn't nice, Subaru-kun." Laito chirped, tossing a dagger up into the air before deftly catching it without even blinking. "If you wanted to join our playtime, you could have just asked." Then he jerked his head back with a grin before gesturing to the girl who had just ran over with her pail. "Right, Yui?"

The thrall crouched over to put her pail down, panting and appearing slightly out of breath. Her face was flushed pink from effort.

"U-Um, right…"

As soon as her eyes met Subaru's, he felt himself tense. She tilted her head at him, blinking before remembering something. With a slight gasp, she hurried to curtsy before gracing him with a small smile.

"H-Hi, Subaru-sama. A-are you doing okay?"

Being the loner Subaru was, the last thing he expected from her was to start talking to him. The heat rushed to his face at her innocent inquiry. He scratched his nose nervously. No one had ever asked him how he was before, or even smiled him that way. Not once. He was confused but also… happy?

"Wha… I-I'm fine!" Flustered, he dropped his gaze at his feet and managed a gruff reply. His eyes wandered up her form until stopping at the red carnation she held between her small hands. He rose a brow before deciding to ask. "Hey, why do you like all that girly stuff so much, ah?"

"Ehh… I'm not sure w-what you mean… Subaru-sama." Yui bowed her head again as a timid gesture. She fluttered past him to present the carnation to Laito, becoming shy as she did so. "Um… t-thank you for showing m-me your tricks, L-Laito-sama. Watching you juggle those knives… it was really fun!"

"Anytime, Yui." Laito accepted the flower with gracious ease, one that didn't belong to a child. His celadon eyes became kind as he inclined his head. "Since we both had fun, then that means you'll come play with me whenever, too, right?"

His question took her off-guard.

"U-Um… well, i-it's not that I don't w-want to, but-!"

"I'm just joking~. You're cute when you panic, Yui." Laito laughed, assuming a cocky and confident pose. He seemed to enjoy her reactions, spinning her emotions around his finger before unravelling them out of control.

"Huh?!" Yui squeaked, stumbling away to cup her hot cheeks. The suddenness of being called cute so casually made her heart rattle, causing her to become even flustered. It wasn't often that anyone said nice things about her to her face. The sweetness in his words were genuine, and receiving a compliment, even if it was a bit strange, from a prince like Laito _did_ make her a little happy.

Charmed by the redhead's infectious mirth, Yui soon found herself returning his smile. She ended up laughing despite herself.

"W-what's with that, Laito-sama?"

Behind them, the sun finished its descent over the horizon and melted into the dusk like fresh amber dripping from trees. A musky orange glow enveloped the children.

"Hey, you." Subaru's grumbling caught her attention. He was gazing at her stoically, with puppy-like eyes and a docile expression. "When I asked why you liked girly stuff, I meant the flowers. You and mother always make a big deal out of them." Subaru wrinkled his nose. "I mean, they don't do nothing except look pretty. They're boring."

"But they're not just that! Flowers are beautiful, so they make people smile!"

"Yui-chan's right." Laito interjected, sheathing his knives at the strap of his belt. "More importantly, flowers serve the purpose of changing hydrogen into breathable oxygen. And they're necessary here as the air is in the human world"

Both Subaru and Yui blinked, obviously confused by what Laito just explained to them.

"What's with those looks?" Laito cocked his head at them. "I'm only repeating what I read from a book."

A troubled Yui rocked back and forth on her heels, struggling to comprehend the meaning behind those words. If only Shuu were here, then maybe he could help her understand…?

Subaru, however, snorted and crossed his arms as though he understood what Laito said.

"Whatever. I still say they're just flowers."

Kanato, who had been quiet this entire time, finally spoke up. "Hey, crybaby… have you ever thought about leaving this place? Even once?" He drew Teddy ever closer to his small chest, his footsteps echoing as he approached her. "I know you don't like it here, especially when Shuu leaves you behind. Why don't you try going home?"

The others, including Yui, were taken aback by Kanato's sudden change of subject. The brothers remained quiet, and the fourthborn was looking at her expectantly. It was obvious he was waiting for her to answer.

"If… if I did that…" Yui started weakly, remembering her blood phlycertery along with Richter's venomous threats on the night she arrived. He told her if she ran - he would have his servants drag her back and punish her.

"Why are you all being civil with her?" Kanato asked his brothers, with each step he took towards her she found herself retreating. "The adults said she is a slave. Mother said she doesn't deserve special treatment." Even still, the brothers were silent. With an impatient sigh, Kanato turned back on her. "I've been asking about what the human world is like, but Mother said asking you would be useless. She said that someone like you wouldn't know anything outside your village." He simpered, allowing his eyes to trail over her pale face. "Wanna know why that is?"

"I…"

"... You're like those chickens human farmers like to raise, right." Kanato told her with a faint smile. "They raise you, keep you warm and fed, and then they bring you out for slaughter. Their entire world is the cage they live in. They don't know anything beyond that cage." He then paused. "Just who do you think is responsible for all that?"

"Sl… slau…" Yui repeated, unable to answer properly in her state of distress. The bite in his voice made her stomach drop. A disbelieving smile appeared on her face as she attempted to laugh. "T-That can't be right. I-I'm not a chicken… I'm h-human… I'm not food… I'm not…"

" _And worse yet… you aren't even aware of what lies in store for you! Not until you realize your life was beyond your control the moment you became a slave - a slave to bloodlust and primitive desire!"_

Christa's screams echoed in her mind, causing her to falter. She broke into a cold sweat, her throat becoming dry.

"I-I'm not…"

"Stupid. Don't you know? Lots of monsters eat you humans, including us~" He told her with a cheerful lit. "My mother says you're gonna die here because you're a stupid little girl with stupid dreams… or something." He crinkled his nose in thought. "I don't really get what she means, but… if she says you're gonna die, it'll happen. And because you're food… Shuu will eat you, too."

The last of her smiles died with Kanato's single utterance.

"He wouldn't do that!" Yui's outburst surprised everyone in the hall. She spun on her heel sharply, knocking over the pail as it spilled everywhere. She was angry. "Shuu-kun is my friend! H-He and I care about each other a lot!"

"Uhuhu… so you actually believe that? I even asked mommy about what Shuu said to Ayato last time… that you were friends even though you're just a human." Kanato hid his growing smirk behind Teddy, childish ire rising within the room. "When everyone heard about Shuu running away today… mother was asking me if Shuu really cared about you, then why would he leave you here by yourself?" His violet gaze dropped to her bandaged arms and welts on her knees. "She said that maybe he got bored of you and decided to find new playthings. It's not like you're interesting or even good at anything… after all, you're just food just like she said." Tilting his head to the side, he began tittering. Then he pointed out the thorny brand on her neck. "See? You're branded like livestock. Admit it, you're a chicken."

Hearing that, ice became lodged in Yui's throat.

"I-I… no… but..."

"Well? Say it. Admit my mother is right." Then his face darkened at her hesitance. "Or maybe you don't wanna because you think she's a liar?"

Being called food and useless at face value hurt a lot, but not as much as the possibility of Shuu abandoning her because he was bored with her. In spite of her wanting to believe otherwise, a part of her was afraid Kanato was right.

What if… what if Shuu didn't like her anymore? Was that the real reason why he kept leaving? What if he decided to tell her he didn't want to be friends anymore because of the things Kanato's mommy repeated?

It was all she could do not to sink in the spot and bury her face in her hands. Why? Why was this happening to her? She hadn't done anything wrong, and all these vampires were saying this scary things to her face - either hurting her or bullying her. Worst of all, these things only seemed to happen whenever Shuu was gone… wherever he was, he couldn't hear her muffled cries.

She missed his gentle smiles and his hand in hers. She missed the games they played. She missed the sound of his violin ringing throughout the south wing.

Where was Shuu? She wanted Shuu to come back!

What if… what if he had really left her behind for good this time? He had never been gone for this long before...

That icy thought made her breath hitch in her throat.

No, Yui shook her head furiously, he had _promised_ her. Shuu would never lie to her! Dread still hung over her like a dreary rain cloud, and she was unable to stay optimistic. Maybe it had been the stress of being caught between the king's two wives, maybe it was because of Kanato's harsh words about her being away from home - from all she loved, or maybe it had been the fact that Shuu wasn't here to hold her hand and tell her everything would be okay.

But suddenly, there were tears in Yui's carmine eyes.

"Uch…!" Yui was fighting back a fresh onslaught of tears as she openly dug her teeth into her lips, blurting out in a weak voice. "I-I dunno…!"

"U-Uh, hey…!" Subaru was openly gaping at her. Obviously, it was uncomfortable to seeing her like this, but he hesitated in doing anything, seeing how his brothers were watching. Once her shoulders starting quaking, however, all reservations melted away as he moved forward. Out of instinct, he reached a hand out to her - to comfort her somehow, but then he saw his mother appear in place of the girl - her wailing sobs overlapping with Yui's suppressed sniffles. Then he remembered all the times his mother had slapped his hand away. In the end, he drew back sharply as though his hand had been scorched with fire.

The new silence brought the children with tension drawn tight as a bowstring. Subaru felt as though bad things would erupt anytime now, and just as dread and impatience began to get the better of him...

"Well, now," Laito let out a long suffering sigh, sending a pitying look to the little girl that seemed a little too saccharine. "Look what you've done, making her cry like that. Mother always said making girls cry isn't nice, Kanato-kun… well, unless they deserved it." He said. "It's true that she's human, but she's still the property of our dearest elder brother, is she not?"

"...Even if she tried to escape, Richter casted wards all over the castle grounds… so he would know who comes in and out anytime." Subaru grumbled, not quite looking at Yui as he scuffed his feet. "Where would she run off to, anyway? There's nothing but forestry for miles… and 'sides, I don't think she's that dumb to not know we're not in her world anymore."

"..." Subaru was right, but it was still surprising that he actually spoke on her behalf. Yui would have thanked him if she wasn't so rattled.

"... I didn't say anything wrong." Kanato merely glowered at both brothers, having never warmed up to them due to knowing that Teddy would be jealous if he made other friends. Besides, Teddy was all he needed. He didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Teddy just told me what he thought…" Kanato stood beside Yui, causing her breath to quicken. Though they were not close enough to touch, she still felt as though she were being suffocated by his lingering presence. "It's this human's fault for not knowing her place. Food is food." Kanato said in a lilted voice. "A human who doesn't even know that is stupid and has to be taught a lesson, right, Yui-chan?"

Again, Yui didn't answer, too shaken to respond.

Laito fell silent, his face becoming unreadable. Then a sudden chill ran down his spine as something in the winds shifted. He knew this presence. An impish glimmer lit up his eyes as he pulled out one of his knives then and without an ounce of hesitance - he threw the blade towards Yui. The metal screeched like a sharp whistle as it sliced through the air.

"Laito?!" Subaru's eyes shot open. He reached out to grab the knife but missed. Cursing, he screamed at a frozen Yui to dodge. "Move already!"

By the time Yui realized what was happening, it was already too late. All she could do was stand there helplessly as Laito threw a second set of knives. She was so shocked by him suddenly turning on her that she couldn't react.

 _CLANG._

Suddenly, something fast leaped out of the shadows from above and landed on the path, right before Yui. Soaring from a lofty height with such speed defied the capabilities of any mundane creature.

Silver shone before Yui's eyes as she was drawn to the flash of movement.

 _CLANG. CLANG. CLANG._

It was Shuu.

The sound of knives clattering to the ground reached her ears, and suddenly she regained her senses. Crouched in a downward position, Shuu had purposely landed in front of the girl with the sole intention to safeguard her from the rain of knives. With the first knife Laito had thrown at her, he had snatched it out of the air to parry the rest of the projectiles.

"Shuu-kun…" Yui managed to croak, her voice thick with emotion and her moist eyes wide with disbelief. He was… here. "You… came back?"

Shuu didn't answer or turn around to face her. Instead he kept his glare on Laito.

"Heh. Just a second ago, I thought the wind felt different. Bitter and chilly… like ice." Laito smiled calmly back at Shuu. The hallway grew dim as night fell. Moonlight cast its pale glow, causing the shadows from gargoyle statues nearby to pass over the children. "Welcome home, Shuu-nii."

Shuu seemed to consider something as he carefully studied at the knife in his hand. Then his eyes hardened as though coming to a silent conclusion.

"... You tried to hurt Yui." His voice sounded even colder than usual, even for him. "Kanato… Laito… what do you have to say for yourselves?" Shuu's bright eyes pierced into theirs. In fact, he seemed fiercer in the darkness of the night. Although Kanato staggered back in silence, it was Laito who remained undeterred.

"S-Shuu…" Subaru muttered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and awe. In all their years of growing up together, he had never seen his usually impassive brother look so… _angry_.

A terrible, prickling cold seeped into Yui's chest as the air grew frigid around them. When she exhaled, her breath puffed out in a tiny cloud. It was getting colder, she realized, as she rubbed her arms in frantic attempt to keep warm.

"What's wrong? We were just playing around." Laito waved off his animosity with an innocent grin, apparently unaffected by the cold. "Yui-chan's _your_ thrall… so I just wanted to see if she could fight for you." Laito didn't bother to hide his disappointment as he glanced down at the fallen knives. With a sneer, he threw aside the carnation Yui gave him. "Too bad. Guess I turned out to be wrong."

Yui openly stared at Laito. They had just been playing earlier, but when he had attacked her there was no mistaking the look on his face - he had looked like a cat ready to pounce.

Did the idea of hurting her… even when they had been getting along… really appeal to these triplets? Or...

When Laito turned to smile at her, she found herself taking a step back - no longer relaxed around him.

"...Sorry, Yui-chan. I wasn't really going to hurt you. I have what Father calls… these 'compulsions." Even for a child, Yui sensed the spark in Laito's lime eyes was dangerous. His eyes shifted out of focus as though under a spell. The more he stared at her and Shuu, the more it dawned on her that his gaze had become glassy.

"Mm, it _is_ pretty weird though." Laito leaped on the banister and leaned against the pillar with a faint smile. "When Ayato told me what you said about her being your friend… I thought he was just making it up." He twirled a knife between his fingers, causing the moonlight to reflect off the blade. "We haven't had our awakening yet… but when it happens, can you really keep calling her a friend when you bite and drink blood from her? Isn't that what the adults call… mealtime?"

"What do _you_ care?" Shuu snapped, glaring at Laito with fervent animosity. His body was taut with tension, giving him the impression of an animal ready to lash out. "I'll deal with what happens when the time comes. But for you to just put Yui in danger like that… if I hadn't been here, if she had been killed…" His eyes blazed a burning blue, like fire raging at its hottest. "Do you think I would have forgiven you?"

Yui glanced between Shuu and Laito, her anxiety welling up again. They looked like they were about to fight - why? Weren't they brothers?

"Ugh… I get that Laito's been itching to duel Shuu for some time now, but…" Subaru's low voice startled her out of her thoughts as she watched him come to her side. "It's not like Laito really fights fair, and Shuu doesn't look like he wants to play nice this time…"

"What…?" A shocked gasp left Yui's mouth at hearing that.

"You can insult or pick on me all you want, that's fine." Shuu uttered slowly, rising as the moon moved behind him. "But hurting Yui when she hasn't even done anything wrong?"

"I already said I was sorry. Besides, at some point she's gonna have to learn to block cheap shots like that if she doesn't wanna die." Laito retorted, resting an elbow on his raised knee. "Well, what are you going to do? Freeze me, ice prince?"

"...Something like that." Frost gathered at the older boy's fingertips as he spoke in a calmly controlled voice that barely restrained his anger. "Just remember you forced me, Laito."

"Ha! About time you finally drop that high and mighty attitude. I've been meaning to put you in your place where you belong - your face in the mud!" Laito barked in short laughter before jumping to his feet, flicking out knives between his knuckles. "You gonna actually use your bloodline limit this time to beat me up? Here I thought you were above fighting dirty, Shuu!"

Laito kicked at the ground, taking off to land a critical strike on Shuu's arm before the latter could hurl ice at him. With his knife raised, he flung forward in his haste.

"Ungh!" With no time to spellcast, Shuu was forced to parry the blow at full impact using the knife in his other hand. The screeching of metal against metal echoed sharply in the corridor. Yui watched in horror and awe as sparks flew off their joined blades.

They clashed, jumped back, and then clashed again.

 _CLANG. CLANG. CLANG._

The metallic hiss of their blades clashing stung Yui's ears as the boys dueled in this storm of swords.

"Ha!" Leaping several paces back, Laito disappeared out of her vision as he reappeared at Shuu's rear. With a swing of his arm, he sent a barrage of knives hailing down towards an unaware Shuu.

"S-Shuu-kun, behind you!" Yui screamed, believing she was too late. The firstborn, however, defied her expectations once again. Spinning on his heels, he effortlessly deflected strike after strike without even tapping into his powers. Just as she tried to run to Shuu to help him somehow, Subaru caught her by the arm and pulled her back just in time to avoid a stray knife that had flown their way. "S-Subaru-sama?" She looked at said boy with pure astonishment. Had he really just saved her?

"What are you, stupid?!" The sharpness in his voice made her flinch. "You don't how to fight, right? So stay out of their way unless you wanna get hurt!" Subaru barked before pulling her aside despite her protests.

Just as he dealt with a particularly lethal strike aiming for his shoulder, Laito wasted no opportunity thrusting a blow close up at his face.

"Tch!" Shuu effortlessly smacked the blade away just in time as their knives were fiercely locked in a struggle.

"Shuu-kun, watch out!" Yui's worried cry caught his attention, if only for a moment. She elbowed Subaru in the gut as hard as she could, causing him to grunt and let go of her in surprise. The sound of her fast approaching footsteps made the hairs on his neck stand as he shouted at her.

" _Don't come any closer!"_ His harsh order made her freeze in place. Shuu had never raised his voice at her like that, so for him to do that now and look so angry… Yui realized he really was serious.

Biting her lip, she reluctantly retreated back to Subaru who was glaring at her warily for elbowing him earlier.

The air sparked with electrifying hostility.

"Huh. I guess you can fight even without using your bloodline." Laito bit out, his smile wavering as his knife trembled in his hands. He persisted by pushing back at Shuu, hoping to overpower him. By then, however, the former drew back unexpectedly and released the tension. This caused Laito to stumble forward and meet the brunt of Shuu's kick against his stomach.

"UGKK!" The deafening blow sent Laito flying in the garden, causing him to crash into the nearby topiaries. Without a moment's waste, Shuu took off after him.

"S-Shuu-kun, Laito-sama! Y-You're brothers! You s-shouldn't hurt each other, please s-stop this already!" Yui screamed after them, taking off in pursuit. Behind her Subaru and Kanato followed her into the garden.

There were several holes blasted through the hedged maze, indicating their struggle as the noises of their fighting reached their ears. Quickly, the children wandered through the maze until they came to a dead end where Shuu and Laito were dueling on top of the shrubbed walls.

Sheens of silver carved twin paths of their polished blades as they met again and again in mid air, moving faster than a blink of an eye.

They leaped back, standing at odds with one another.

"Uhuhu… they really are getting serious about it." Kanato giggled, clapping his hands in excitement. His face was wrought with morbid delight as he saw the bruises they sported. "Yes… this is so fun… isn't it, Teddy?"

"You're kidding me… they wrecked the garden." Subaru spat out though he knew he really wasn't one to talk. With a grunt, he crossed his arms as he watched their conflict from below. Turning to Yui, he began to murmur. "That old bastard ain't going to be happy about this."

"Shuu-kun…" Yui clasped her hands to her chest in worry, biting her lower lip. She hated seeing them fight like this, but what she hated more was that couldn't do anything to stop them. It was just as Beatrix warned her earlier… that Shuu could get hurt and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Wanting to end this quickly, Shuu tried again to cast a disarming spell but Laito beat him to the punch.

"Too slow!" Laito taunted as he swiped at him again, missing by a breadth. To Shuu's surprise, Laito unsheathed a hidden blade from the sole of his boot and threw it at his side profile.

"Tch!" Shuu raised his own knife to deflect the blow, but Laito trumped him in speed by a fraction of a second. Gradually Laito moved faster and faster, activating his bloodline limit to move faster than the speed of sound. "Ugh!" Shuu found himself blindsided several times despite his attempts to defend himself. Every moment mattered, and Laito aimed sharp, precise blows to knock the knife out of Shuu's hands.

"HA!" Metal scraped metal as they left behind a trail of sparks, lighting up the night like burning stars. Then it happened. With a deafening clang, Laito sent the knife flying out of Shuu's hands. The blade plunged into the earth, lodged at the children's feet. In a heartbeat, Laito closed in on the older boy before swiping his blade towards his face.

"Agh!" Shuu's pained yelp didn't go unnoticed by Yui, who began calling out to him more desperately than before.

"S-Shuu-kun! No!"

"You're good, but not good enough, Shuu-nii!" Laito gleefully said, tossing his knife back and forth with a grin. His eyes sparked with delight as Shuu clutched his injured hand where a bruise was rapidly starting to swell. A thin line of blood appeared on his cheek where Laito had struck him. Drips of crimson trickled down his pale skin. Had the eldest son not dodged in time, he would have likely lost his nose.

"That was for Ayato. For hurting him like you did the other night." Laito informed, all mirth gone from his voice. "Nobody messes with my brothers, Shuu-nii, except _me_."

A tense silence hung over the children. Yui didn't dare draw breath in case the momentary standstill would cease to exist. The clouds overhead blocked out the moon, creating a moonless night. The wind rustled, causing their hair and clothes to flap.

Tracing the fresh cut with his thumb, Shuu licked the blood off his skin without spilling a drop. All of a sudden, his surprise subsided into an eerie calm. Outside, the temperature dropped several degrees as a shadow fell over Shuu's face.

"S-Subaru-sama…" Yui didn't dare speak above a whisper, feeling the tension tighten around her neck like a noose - rendering her breathless. "We should… isn't there a-any way to stop this?"

"No way I'm getting between _that_." Subaru replied slowly, forcing her to back away as the wind picked up. "Not when Shuu's gotten this angry, I mean."

"It's true." Kanato chimed in, his eyes were smiling as he hid his mouth behind Teddy's head. "Looks like Shuu is finally getting serious." Just as the words left him, a gust of wind blew them back. Yui cried out and guarded her face as a wintry gale took over the garden. Frost fractured the vineyard wall where Shuu stood, cracking through the earth and thrusting a thorny path of icicles. A white mist closed in as the boy's eyes pierced the night like twin azure flames.

"... That does it." Though spoken softly, Yui shivered at Shuu's glacial undertone. "I'm tired of everyone challenging me to fight. But if that's what you want… Laito… I won't hold back anymore." A burst of snowy wind forced the redhaired triplet back.

"Cold…!" Yui's teeth chattered as she squinted through the flurries that showered them. She was forced to hold onto her maid cap tightly to prevent it from being scattered to the wind. The snowstorm was thickening, which made it hard for her to see. She screamed as another blast of wind pushed her back, causing her to crash against Subaru who was forced to hold her upright to prevent them both from falling into the snow.

The wind howled.

As Laito tried to search for Shuu through the storm, the latter levitated behind him. Shards of ice formed above Shuu's head, ready to strike at his behest. With a nod of his head, he sent them raining down on a unsuspecting Laito.

"AGH!"

Yui's eyes shot open in horror as rivets of blood spilled onto the pure snow, dying it red.

This blizzard… this was Shuu's doing?! This wasn't the first time Yui had seen Shuu use his powers, albeit sparingly. But not like this. What she was witnessing right now was nothing compared to before! He wasn't using them to crystallize flowers or make an ice pond… no, he was using them to hurt others!

It was only at this moment did Yui realize that Shuu was more than the gentle, softspoken boy she came to know as a friend.

Through the flurries, he resembled a shadowy monster.

Right now, he was even more powerful than she initially believed.

He was…

"Dreadful." Subaru muttered, throwing an arm up to shield himself from the snow forcing them back. "This barely happens, but I really hate it when those idiots make him this angry…"

"Shuu-kun, no more!" Yui's cries were lost to the wind as fear closed around her throat, freezing the rest of her words. Unable to do anything else, she watched in horror as Shuu and Laito fought each other tooth and nail, exchanging wounds. "No more… fighting… please…!" Her utters fell deaf on everyone's ears.

Just as Yui expected the worst to happen, a blinding flash cut through the air.

Then, the blizzard halted.

As Yui's vision was restored, her fears were realized.

"Dear me. I sensed exponential bursts of magia thrown to the wind, but imagine my surprise when I find it's because of you two… Shuu. Laito."

That voice!

With a sweep of his hand, Richter cleared the mist as he manhandled both boys into submission. With their arms locked behind their backs by docile pythons, they were restrained on the ground - battered and bruised. Laito tried to wriggle out, but Shuu just sat there without raising a fuss.

"As impressive as your duel proved to be… I'm obligated to criticize your choices wherein the time and place you decided to settle your differences." Richter's cold eyes dropped to Shuu as he sneered before adding. "And _reasons_ behind misusing your powers."

At that, Shuu simply glowered back at him.

Richter seemed unfazed by Shuu's open defiance as he chuckled and turned to Yui and the others. His boots crunched against the snowy ground as he took in the aftermath of the destruction left behind by their fight. With a snap of his fingers, he commanded the greenery to grow over the holes and flowers to bloom once more.

At the sight of magic before her very eyes, Yui was struck silent with amazement. She was both relieved and curious when Richter cast a green glow over Laito and Shuu, healing their wounds as though they had never been scratched up to begin with. Richter murmured something in a strange, ancient language to his python familiars. They seemed to heed his command as they released both boys without hissing.

"Well now, Yui…" Richter drawled as he approached the girl. Shuu reacted like an alarm right then. He was beside her in seconds, drawing her behind him to prevent his uncle from touching her.

"S-Shuu-kun…" Yui uttered, left to gape at the boy's back as he openly glared up at his uncle.

Richer merely sent him a sharp smile before peering behind her.

"It has been awhile since we've last seen each other. I do hope you are serving Shuu as faithfully as can be expected?"

"Y-Yes, m-milord!" Fear enclosed her as she quickly bowed her head, unable to meet the vampire's slithering eyes.

"I see. Very good then." A rumble of deep laughter escaped the man as he brought his attention to the other boys. "Shuu, Laito. As punishment for your lack of discipline and destroying your father's favorite topiaries, you have to scale the Wall of Solstheim as part of your training regimen. Starting tomorrow."

"The Wall that touches the heavens?" Subaru muttered, shuddering at the thought. "Climbing it is the worst punishment ever."

"Not the wall! Anything but that!" Laito groaned as he clung to Richter's leg, intent on annoying him until he caved. "Please, uncle! There's no footholds or anything, so there's no way I'll make it!"

"You've scaled marble walls slicker than slime, you slippery child." Richter admonished with a sharp smirk before rounding on the other children, uncaring that Laito continued to cling to his leg. "Now then, my beloved nephews. I suggest you don't misuse your powers." He turned on the elder blond, his smirk widening a fraction. "The same goes for you especially, Shuu. You don't want to lose control over that gift of yours." He paused before adding in a foreboding tone, glancing at Yui for a split second. "Because for every mistake you make, someone else pays the price."

"I'll be careful." Shuu answered in a low voice smoldered with irritation.

"Of course. I don't doubt that. I know you're always careful." Richter placated with an easy smile before turning to take his leave. Before he left, however, he sent a knowing glance over his shoulder. "Oh, Yui… it's unfortunate you ran into Lady Christa on a bad day. She expressed to me how awful she felt about harming you. I trust Giles has already applied ointment for your injuries?"

Richter's inquiry sent a ripple of shock throughout the garden as both Shuu and Subaru shot questioning glances at Yui, who squirmed in discomfort from being the center of attention. Once Shuu caught wind of Yui's long sleeves that didn't match the season, he quickly approached her.

"S-Shuu-kun, I'm okay, _really_." Yui tried to hide her injuries but to no avail as Shuu yanked up her sleeves to observe her bandaged arms. "I-It doesn't hurt anymore…" Still, his expression remained perturbed as she felt his fingers tremble against her skin.

Slowly, Shuu turned to look at Subaru with a withering glare. The youngest son actually looked guilty as his eyes went downcast, an apology already forming on his lips. He was stopped by Richter, who held his shoulder in a firm grip.

"Come along, Subaru-kun. Your mother has been asking for you." At the mention of his mother, Subaru's shoulders slumped in disquiet as he gave the barest of nods. Richter guided him away before gesturing the other triplets to follow. "Now, children - we have other things to do. Let's leave Shuu-kun to reflect on his choices today."

The children were left alone in the garden, silent as midnight struck.

Finally, Shuu turned to Yui with a sigh.

"Are you cold? Hurt anywhere?"

Yui mutely shook her head, unsure of what to say when he had acted the way he did earlier.

"That's good." Shuu murmured, averting his eyes away from her. "Come to think of it… this is the first time you've seen me actually fight." His breath emitted vaporous puffs as he rubbed his hands together. "I shouldn't have glared at Subaru like that. He looked pretty sad… it wasn't his fault."

Yui closed her eyes, bowing her head in response.

Shuu glanced at her, appearing troubled. He looked like he wanted to say something but hesitated. Instead he hesitantly took her hand in his, watching her reaction. She vaguely realized how cold he felt compared to before. When she allowed him to do so without pulling away, all tension left his shoulders as a small sigh of relief escaped him. As her warmth seeped into his slightly larger hand, she didn't miss his envious smile.

Shuu led her out of the maze and somewhere warmer. They lingered on the steps leading up to the north wing. Because of their small sizes, it almost seemed like a spiralling tower far beyond their reach.

It was when they finally stopped at the top of the tower that Shuu timidly intoned his question.

"Are you mad at me, Yui?"

"... No." Was all Yui managed to whisper. "But… I was scared…"

Shuu dropped his gaze.

"Of me?"

Again, Yui shook her head.

"K-Kanato-sama told me you would go away someday… somewhere far where I can't find you." Yui blurted out, her tears spilling over. "And I told him you wouldn't do that… b-but deep down, I was worried it might happen… because I know… you hate being here all the time… being told what to do… b-being bullied by o-other kids who come visit, n-not just your b-brothers, I mean."

Shuu openly stared at her, his gaze riddled with worry and doubt. Yui waited for him to deny it, to assure her that he wouldn't leave. Instead, he hesitated.

"Yui, I-"

Frustrated and sad, Yui slipped her hand out of Shuu's, crossing to the other of the hall so that there was a barrier between them. When she did that, Shuu looked hurt but Yui was too warped in her own troubles to notice. She began to pace, her anxiety building up.

"Y-You always leave, Shuu-kun. A-and when you came back, you were already mad before L-Laito-sama start fighting with you." She stopped to look at him, her eyes full of sadness. "You never let me come with you or tell me w-where you're going." She spun around, her maid cap drooping down to her eye level before she pushed it back in place. "I thought w-we were friends… t-that we could trust each other. B-But you always keep secrets from me!"

"Yui…" Shuu watched her remorsefully, feeling regret and shame at how his actions had hurt her without him even realizing it. But he had his own reasons for leaving her behind… it's not as though he didn't want her to come...

"Whenever you leave, bad things a-always happen to me!" Yui's voice cracked with emotion as she turned her attention on the oil portrait of his father, unable to meet his gaze. "... Lady Christa and your mommy were fighting earlier this morning, and then… Lady Christa grabbed me." she said, closing her eyes. "It hurt… but not as much as the horrible things she said. Lady Christa said bad things would happen to me when we grew up. The same bad things that happened to her… but I don't know what that means. A-And Kanato-sama called me a chicken b-because I'm food..." Her carmine eyes finally moved to Shuu's. "Did you leave today because you didn't want to be around a chicken like me, Shuu-kun?"

Struck at a loss, all Shuu could do was shake his head.

"Of course not! I said I just wanted to find the portal…"

Yui shivered in fear as she hugged herself, shrinking against the wall.

"I heard it's impossible for a vampire to be friends with a human… we're like chickens." Yui turned to Shuu, her brows knitted together. For the first time, she was dubious of her friend. "Shuu-kun, I'm scared… sometimes you ignore me and I think it's because I annoy you. I'm scared you'll go away because of me. Just like my Papa…" She lowered her head so he wouldn't see her tears building up. "I… I know I'm just a crybaby and I-I'm not good at anything… but being your friend makes me happy…!" She sniffled. "T-Today, you were scary, Shuu-kun… not because of how you made that snowstorm earlier." Although, to tell the truth, seeing him hurt Laito-sama didn't sit right with her, even though the latter had tried to hurt her. Perhaps it had been because she would have had a brother to care for if not for what her mother had done. "But because even though you're right here, it feels like you're already far away - somewhere where I can't find you. A-And if you get hurt when I c-can't do anything about it… that scares me most."

Beatrix was right - she really was useless. She couldn't do anything. She wasn't able to stop Shuu from leaving or fighting with Laito, she wasn't able to stop Christa's tears - she couldn't do anything right. Everyone here gave her scary looks or went out their way to frighten her. When she did something wrong, she got an earful of insults and at times, even slaps. All she could do was lie, cry, and cling to Shuu for protection.

Yui caught sight of herself from the reflection of the glass window and suddenly felt sick.

" _What would happen if someone were to try and harm Shuu if no one else except you were present? Would you simply stand there and watch him get butchered?"_

She had just promised Beatrix she would do better, that she wouldn't let anyone hurt Shuu. But after today, she realized just how much of a liar she really was.

Then, suddenly, Shuu drew his arms around her and gently held her head to rest against his shoulder. They were so close she could hear his heartbeat.

They had always hugged and held hands before, but this was the first time Shuu had ever done anything like this. She was usually the one who initiated contact, so having him do this for her like this…

"I'm sorry, Yui…" The gentleness in his voice made her heart ache.

"...Why?" She whispered back, afraid of voicing her fears any louder lest they came true. At that, Shuu squeezed her so tightly she could scarcely breathe.

"It's because I left you here alone and made you lie to my mother that you're feeling like this." Shuu's eyes went downcast as he dropped his gaze to the floor, his expression tight and solemn. "I didn't mean to hurt you. So, I'm… sorry."

Still, he did not slip away. Gradually, Yui felt herself calm down in his arms. Her breathing began to slow, and the tension from her shoulders began to ease. Shuu was always cool to the touch, just like his ice powers… but for a moment, Yui thought she felt his true warmth lingering within in his body. They stayed like that for a while. Whoever pulled away first, neither of them knew. Before Yui realized what was happening, Shuu already put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down until their eyes met. The serious expression he wore startled her, and suddenly he looked like less of a boy and more of a prince that everyone praised him to be. Her skin tingled as he took her hands in his and pried them open.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever again." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a bushel of white wildflowers - which were only native in her country. Her eyes widened in surprise as he scattered them in her open palms. That could only mean…

"You found the portal?"

"Mhm." Pride brightened his face as he smiled. "It was hard to pin down in the forest, but once I found the exit - it led straight to the human world. I knew because the flowers you told me about these flowers, that they only grew in the mountains where you lived." His eyes shifted elsewhere as he moved back, embarrassed. "I was going to take you next time as a surprise, but… I guess I just made you worry more by not saying anything."

"Shuu-kun…" Yui blushed, touched by his intentions. She held the flowers close to her chest, her heart thumping. Even when he left, he still thought of her and went out of his way to give her these flowers. He must have known how much she would have liked these. After all, tending to the garden was the only place she felt closest to home. Now that she thought about it, he always looked troubled when she was scolded by the maids…

Did he bring her these flowers to cheer her up…?

One glance at Shuu told her all she needed to know. He was fidgeting in place, obviously not used to doing nice things for others - let alone a girl. She was sure if she pointed it out he would only get defensive.

Yui couldn't stop herself from smiling. Shuu really was nice to her, even when she made things harder for him just by getting into trouble.

Speaking of which...

Feeling guilty and slightly ashamed, she bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry, Shuu-kun… I feel bad now, a-and whenever I-I get in t-trouble… you a-always help me." She glanced up at him. "T-Thank you for giving me these… and next t-time you go, I really want to c-come with you." Then she paused as a dark thought occurred to her. "I-I'm clumsy and slow, a-and I'm not brave like you are… s-so sometimes I wonder if it's really okay for someone like me to be a prince's best friend…" Her eyes sought his as she fluttered up to him, frowning. "I-I don't want Shuu-kun to hate me or get hurt b-because of me… so…"

Moonlight fell through the hawthorn leaves, causing their small profiles to glow.

"F-From now on, I'll try not to be a c-crybaby anymore." Yui declared in an unusually clear voice, standing taller than she ever had. "I-I promise to work hard and get better at things like you. T-That way, instead of crying… I-I can be proud that someone like me is your friend, Shuu-kun!"

Yui's declaration caught Shuu by surprise as his mouth fell open slightly, rendering him speechless.

"T-That's why… i-is it okay if we promise to be together forever?" Yui intoned timidly, unable to meet his eyes due to her embarrassment. "I-I really like Shuu-kun, so… if we could be friends and play with each other forever, i-it would really make me happy." Then she peered up at him through thick lashes, unsure if he felt the same way. "Um… b-but only if you want to, Shuu-kun! I-I don't k-know if I can really b-be the friend y-you want, but I-I promise I'll do my best-"

She was silenced when he brought a finger to his lips, smiling. Then he moved in front of her, leaning so close she felt his breath fan over her burning face.

"Be proud, Yui. You are a prince's closest friend. My best friend." Shuu said with a boyish grin, holding out a pinky for her. "I'll protect you from any bullies - my brothers or uncle Richter. So… promise we'll stay together from now on?"

Yui's surprise fell away to elation as she nodded, beaming like the sun as she reached out and hooked onto his pinky with her own.

"Yeah, forever!"

And under the eye of the watchful moon, two children - one a vampire, the other a human - made the purest of promises - an innocent moment to behold.

For Yui, this was the happiest moment of her life ever since she started her new life at Bathory Castle.

Of course, the uncertain future made her waver. She was just a child, after all. However, with Shuu by her side - she wasn't so scared or lonely anymore.

All she could do was adapt one day at a time into the uncertainty of her future.

* * *

.

.

.

The sound of black heels clacking against the stone stairwell echoed as a noblewoman dressed in red made her way deeper into the dungeons.

The air was suffocating down here. It reeked of grime, blood, and stone that made her head reel. The granite walls were caked with dirt and grime, giving the interior a filthy vibe. One look at them made her skin crawl. With each step Beatrix took, the torches lit with green veilfire cast shadows over her face. The tortured screams of the prisoners echoed throughout the walls - coming from the torture chamber, followed by the crack of a whip as well as sadistic laughter.

 _How unsightly,_ Beatrix scowled to herself. She quickened her steps, wishing to be as far from the chamber as soon as possible. For their kind to so gleefully act out without restraint… to indulge in such gore the moment they were handed a weapon, it disgusted her beyond what she could tolerate. This was exactly why she hated this place.

That begged the question as to _why_ she was here...

Why had Richter asked her to meet her down here when he knew how much she despised these dungeons?

Green light swathed the dark corridor as she followed the spiralling stairway - down once more, plunging in the darkness of this suffocating despair the dungeon reeked of. Then she heard it.

...Dragging sounds.

These sounds were unfamiliar.

Once Beatrix made her way down to the deepest, darkest chamber where Richter was waiting for her - the source of those sounds made her freeze in horror.

Deep below there was a pit of crawling worms. Hundreds- no, _thousands_ of them. In the quiet of this dark, damp, secret room - this underground mausoleum - _this_ was what Karlheinz had been hiding from her until now?

The humidity in the air made her hair sticky with sweat. There was a rock lodged in her throat as she took in the vile sight and sounds of the writhing worms below. They were putrid in smell and color. Their wrinkly, spiny bodies bulged as they moved. She could have sworn she saw mouthfuls of razor-sharp teeth as they swam over each other. Her eyes flicked to the numerous cages hung from above where skeletons remained. She glanced at the pulley that controlled the chains connected to the cages. Blood spattered the rusted cages, having long turned black due to how much time had passed.

The swaying green fire rejoiced as the master of the chamber approached the red noblewoman.

Irritation was clear in her face as she sent a glare at her brother-in-law. He chuckled in response, seeming amused by her ire. If he had wished to show her these worms her that badly, did he have to choose this vile place as their rendezvous point? Not to mention, he could have simply trapped one in a jar and presented it to her elsewhere instead of forcing her to watch these vile abominations attempt to climb the slippery walls.

The mechanisms of this odd man continued to elude her understanding.

"Speak quickly, Richter. I'd prefer not to waste anymore of my time." Her cold voice cut through his laughter like a hot blade through ice.

"As you wish." His lips quirked upwards, but Beatrix knew his smile was sardonic.

"Behold, the ragworms." Richter presented with an arm outstretched towards the pit of ragworms. "Found only within the deep recesses of crystallized catacombs... far beyond the white sands of Volunruud Desert."

Silence descended as Beatrix froze in place to take in the sight of those worms once more. This pit of monstrosities - of these foul creatures - had been lurking beneath the castle for all this time? Beatrix noted to herself not to ever allow Shuu or Reiji to come down here. They were precocious for their age, but even so - the thought of them finding out about this horrendous place wasn't something she could allow.

At Beatrix's speechlessness, he grinned.

"Surprised?"

"I never imagined I would ever see them in my life… I had thought ragworms only dwelled beyond our reach… only in books."

"These nasty wrigglers are the only known creatures capable of producing raw, potent amounts of mana. It is said that mana - the magia substance which supplies our bloodline limits - belonged to the Divine Trees that grew in the Black City wherein our Gods dwell. And these ragworms used to feed upon the fruits, their potency growing in abundance as millennials passed."

As it was so, their lore foretold of a Black City wherein primeval matter and their gods thrived - a metaphysical realm physically beyond their reach. Legends said that only the purest of hearts - of minds - were allowed access to the gates of the Black City if they wished to unravel the greatest kept secrets from the world.

Forbidden knowledge.

Black magia.

"Our progenitor, however, stole and consumed the fruits the Divine Trees bore…" Richter paused before smirking. "He gifted the races - demons and vampires alike - with the fruits of his labor, and so we were blessed with magic. However, this incited the wrath of the Gods. And so we were cursed with immortality… or blessed if you look at it that way. Our ancestors were banished to live in this dark plane… away from the world of light."

"I know the stories." Beatrix cut in, her ice-blue eyes sharp as daggers. "Get to the point, Richter."

"Patience, Lady Beatrix. I only wished to clarify the background on these little beasties." He nodded towards the writhing mass of ragworms. "It took a lifetime to find these worms. Two years ago, I had Cordelia send her father's men to collect them… and here they are. Thus far, I have conducted research on them for years now. At present, they are simply larvae. Completely harmless… well, mostly."

"Mostly?" Beatrix repeated with a hard edge.

"I have tried feeding them our slaves, but unfortunately they seem to wean towards a specific… preference. Many of the worms ended up starving to death. Elders and most men are out of the question. Instead of devouring them, they destroy their organs and leave a gory mess." he gestured to the hanging skeletons with a careless shrug. "Unfortunate, but nature is not a kind mistress."

Beatrix fell silent, so he continued.

"As you know, we vampires are undead - our physiology does not produce the organic flesh that the worms crave. Therefore, it's also impossible for us to consume these larvae and expect them to provide us the mana we need. They would only starve to death inside our bodies." Richter paused for dramatic effect before sweeping his cloak aside, to reveal a stamped collection of his research notes. He handed them to Beatrix to read. "And then, I made a breakthrough."

"And that means…?" Beatrix intoned, flipping through the content of his research notes.

"Five months before Shuu-sama's birthday, I had my men capture women from the mortal world. My last experiment with the ragworms consisted of feeding those young healthy women to these vile things. They especially savoured the virgins." Richter licked his lips as though imagining the agonized screams of those women. "Their bones were supple, and their skin - softer than velvet. Their blood was among the purest of humankind. I can understand why the ragworms savoured them to the fullest." Another pause. "Of course… instead of _killing_ the women, the worms opted to make their bodies their hosts… to incubate and grow."

Beatrix narrowed her eyes, knowing she was not liking where he was going with this.

"Soon afterwards, the women started producing vast amounts of mana within their bodies due to the worms being present inside them. However, it proved fatal results as the strain of containing all that mana that acted like a poison. They weren't used to it. To be curt, their bodies simply couldn't handle that much raw, unrefined substances of pure mana. They died quickly after the worms feasted on them." The green veilfire swayed, casting a dark shadow over Richter as a slow, malicious grin curved his lips. "...That is where the girl comes in."

What?

"You don't mean…?" Beatrix was afraid to finish that line of questioning, not certain if she could really handle the answer.

Slowly, with deliberate ease, Richter turned to look at her with a mad glint in his eyes.

"... What if gradual exposure to these worms could make a child host insusceptible to mana poisoning? What using the girl is the answer to our problems?"

All the gears clicked in place once she realized what Richter wanted from her. Or rather, what permission he wanted from her.

"... She is a child." Beatrix's eyes burned bright. Her voice was low but palpable with cold fury.

Richter's smile fell as an exasperated sigh threatened to escape.

"Beatrix, please listen-"

"You would force that girl, that human _child_ , to be violated by these- these _vulgar abominations_ solely for your own benefit?" A sharp burst of magia escaped Beatrix as she glared at Richter with all the hatred of a woman scorned. "You disgusting, petty man! Richter, what you're suggesting is beyond lunacy! _You cannot possibly-"_

"Karlheinz himself came up with this proposition. That is why he made the trade for the girl with the vampire hunters."

Beatrix stopped in her tirade, but only for a moment as she began to seethe.

"You cannot do this-!"

"The ragworms need to consume the blood of potent humans in order to produce exponential amounts of pure mana." Richter smoothly interjected. "Our race is dying, Beatrix. The numbers of our people are dwindling. Our great empire is falling…" Seeing her hesitate at the mention of their plight, he pressed on. "We must become more powerful. Our fate rests in the hands of our children - for future generations. For the sake of our survival, we must do whatever it takes to ensure our legacy continues."

Even for Beatrix, who was known for her deliberate, articulate observations, was left at a loss to wonder in silence. How could these men, both her husband and brother-in-law, be perfectly at ease to use their children as pawns in this game of thrones?

This was no light matter.

Beatrix's eyes finally fell as she mused to herself.

Karlheinz himself strove to follow their progenitor's ideals. No vampire had ever lived as long as her king in all of history, and Karlheinz was the most powerful emissary in the Underworld. His magic was to be feared, but his control over the lands gave other kings of the demon races even more reason to be wary of him. A grandmaster such as he was above good and evil - thousands of years of living and gathering knowledge had made him transcend beyond what anyone could possibly comprehend. It wasn't that there was anything that was incomprehensive. _He_ was the embodiment of unfathomable truths and ideals - their visionary and king. And the king's word was always law.

Her husband had a penchant for exploration. His natural, insatiable curiosity knew no bounds. Yes, this thirst for exploration was greater than any thirst for blood or conquest. Beatrix was finally starting to realize that this was the trait that Shuu inherited from him.

But to be faced with the threat of their race's survival and to be fighting an incurable disease… it must have forced Karlheinz to realize that all good things would come to an end - even the immortality of their kind and his own life.

Perhaps without realizing it, his decision to manipulate their children like this - this was the result of many mistakes that Karlheinz made in his search for answers throughout all this chaos.

Perhaps at some point, while fighting the humans and running into dead ends - he and Richter realized that even for great vampire lords who ruled over the darkness - the tides of fate would never be mastered by them.

It was at this very moment that Beatrix finally understood why Karlheinz had specifically chosen the girl to become Shuu's thrall. He had intended all this to happen. He had purposely launched attacks in the village home to the vampire hunters - all for their trade to happen.

Yui was to become a living vessel of pure, raw mana. From what Richter's notes said, he theorized her body would produce what they needed. Her blood would react and refine the mana - that which any vampire could drink and hope to gain power from.

Whom _Shuu_ could drink from and gain limitless amounts of magia - power beyond imaginable heights. He would become the king she wanted him to be. A being of pure power and dominance, unbowing to his subjects.

Potentially, he could become the most powerful being in all of demonkind - of their kind. Perhaps even more powerful than Karlheinz himself.

For Karlheinz, who struggled to come to terms with his illness and impending death, perhaps Yui appeared to be a crystal ball to him - offering a sinister glimpse into the future - what she could possibly offer in service for their family.

Beatrix, too, would likely succumb to the same fate - contracting the Enzeit disease or being hunted among her kind - watching her sanity slip away like sand from her fingers, eventually becoming unable to live as the prideful vampiress she was.

Even if not for the disease or hunters, there were always political enemies who wished her dead. Whether it was the promiscuous, ambitious Cordelia who resented her and Shuu for their places in power or if it were to become someone else to assassinate her… she would surely die.

Such a fate would befall her… eventually.

Suddenly, all the pain and guilt and remorse Beatrix had stored away at the back of her mind - came rushing back into clear focus.

" _What must be done… this must be done."_

War and bloodshed would ravage their world like hellfire- it was inevitable. However, the odds against their survival could be overturned. It took sacrifice, but it went unsaid how the bitterest solutions were the most effective.

Even if she were to die, Beatrix thought, she did not want her death to be a useless one. Her children could hate her all they wished, they could spit upon her grave for being a cruel and calculating mother with horrendous methods… but in the end, she would welcome their ire with a smile because it would mean they would still be alive. Her greatest wish was for people and children to simply live on.

Any sentiment or understanding she shared with Reiji or Shu was threadbare. She had never been an affectionate, doting parent. She rarely touched them, if not at all. She hadn't even held them since the earliest days of their babyhood. In actuality, she could never tell what her sons were thinking even though she called herself their mother.

All that she had to fall back upon was her maternal instinct to protect them, even if they came to despise her for it.

She was not the proud, strong woman anyone believed her to be.

The power to decide what was right or wrong eluded her in this circumstance. By condemning an innocent child to an eternity of suffering didn't sit well with her, contrary to those who thought her as cold-hearted. However, the cost of continuing a dying race was expected to come at high stakes.

Beatrix was the consort of the King before she was a woman. She was the Second Wife before a mother.

She was…

The memory of little Yui tending to the gardens had flashed before her mind's eye. There were many times the maids had slapped her on the wrist for her numerous blunders, followed by her timid apologies. Then Beatrix had remembered the child's tears upon finding out the death of her mother. Her husband and Shuu had gone out of their way to comfort her during her time of need. Beatrix had watched the event unfold from her bedroom window.

Lastly, Beatrix remembered that autumn afternoon when she had been drinking tea alone in her favorite spot within the topiary maze. During that time, the last thing she expected was for the little thrall to find her, with skinned knees and muddy shoes. The child looked very much like a fawn taking her first steps on wobbly legs, her cerise eyes swimming with tears when she believed herself to be lost forever in the maze.

Just as the girl had looked about ready to give up and cry, however, their eyes had made contact. That expression of pure elation and relief the girl wore upon seeing her was something Beatrix could never forget even if she tried.

Yui had fluttered up to her with the biggest of smiles before presenting her with a bouquet of intricately arranged roses. Blue, to be exact. Anyone with a sharp eye could have seen the great care she expressed by binding the bouquet with what little she had - one of her own pink ribbons as well as a tin watering can.

" _H-Happy birthday, Lady Beatrix! I p-picked these for you!"_ she had said, bright-eyed and innocent. " _T-Thank you for being S-Shuu-kun's mommy! Oh! R-Reij-sama's, too!"_

That one act of thoughtfulness was something that weighed on her mind to this day. She had never known anyone besides Christa to be genuinely kind - without pretense or ulterior motives.

Politeness had required her to thank the girl, but she couldn't rely on manners alone. She had wanted - and had - to express herself. Therefore, away from the prying eyes of noble vampires and in the privacy of the garden - she allowed herself to show her true self.

" _... I do not particularly care much for flowers."_ Beatrix had begun earnestly as she closed her novel shut. From the corner of her eye, she had observed Yui's face falling while she herself retained a neutral expression.

At the time, Beatrix had remembering the hope dashing from the girl's eyes before deciding to surprise her by taking the bouquet before it was too late.

The Second Wife had looked at the bouquet in her lap - the last among all the presents sent to her that day - the stunningly beautiful blue roses given to her by this human child. Then, unbeknownst to herself at the time until much later, a ghost of a smile had shaped her lips.

Of course, at the time, all she noticed was Yui's flabbergasted reaction.

" _Regardless, I do appreciate your gesture of presenting me this in person."_ Beatrix had slowly brought the roses next to her face, to inhale their sweet fragrance. _"It has been a while since I received a gift like this. You are the first to do this in a long time."_

Yui had reacted with untethered shock by the way Beatrix had behaved. The latter had felt the girl staring at her - but in the end, the child accepted her words with a soft, quiet smile.

This was the time for Beatrix to swallow all her doubts. Death could claim her but not the future of their kind. She would never allow their hard work to go to waste. This was the time to embrace the darkness of their sins in exchange for their forbidden desires to bore fruition.

At this point, hope was a hollow gesture.

In this Great War consuming both vampires and humans alike, there was only so much Beatrix could do in her position as a woman. Although her kin's chances of victory were dwarfed by their adversaries' overwhelming numbers and advanced technology… things could be turned around.

Therefore, Beatrix met Richter's eyes with hardened resolve. She summoned her next words with steel in her voice. She faced what would become her greatest sin.

"Very well then. I accept your proposal, Richter… on one condition." Richter raised an eyebrow but offered her no resistance, prompting her to continue. "We will not commence this… ritual until Karlheinz is dead. By then, Yu-... the girl will be of proper age."

If they had to do this, the least thing they could do was offer her what little childhood she had left. Whatever innocence she could enjoy up until this point.

Slowly, Beatrix felt her unbeating heart pump with such great pain she wondered if this was what humans felt every moment they were alive.

Richter's serpentine smile didn't betray his inner thoughts, even as he stared at the worms crawling below.

"Fu… fufu, _ahahahaha!_ "

And laughed like madman.

Beatrix closed her eyes, willing her tears back as she stood strong. She would not ask for forgiveness or be kind to Yui under false pretenses. No. For the sake of her kind living on… Beatrix could not falter. They all had their roles to play. They all needed to do what had to be done.

Lest they all rot away in this withering garden of sinners.

* * *

 **A/N:** behold the saltamakis. It all started with the concubine wars, and then everyone in the family became salty. Tumblr rip. Holy shit, I didn't expect so much enthusiasm for my DL fics. I feel bad for neglecting them, but I digress - I do have my personal reasons. Aha. Anyway, this pleases me - the fact that you all seem to be enjoying this dark fairytale so far. the characters will age up as the chapters progress.

I don't know if I mentioned this, but this is important. This IS an au, but the story also takes place with a different historical setting and timeline - where kings rule the land and pirates rule the sea… I guess?

Anyway, wow. This has got to be the darkest story I've written thus far. It's only going downhill from here, folks.


	4. Chant of the Stars

**A/N:** What is this I don't even. Really?! This got more attention than I could ever anticipate. Just as I was planning to focus on my DL stories this year since I neglected my bae Shuu and them for too long… this happens! You all are the best! Thank you so much for shouting out your reviews and clicking fav or follow and all that. It means. So much. Wow. I'm having more fun writing this lately.

Alsdjflasdj I don't even know what I just wrote now but I planned it. And somehow it happened. Yeah, so I know this might sound bad but I'm actually glad I waited a full year before coming back to the DL side of crazy. I won't lie. I was super biased way back when I first joined the DL craze…. Reason being - Shuu is like, obviously my slovenly bae. He still is and Yui is my best girl. Truth though - I was not so much a fan of the rest of the others though I digress - I'm working on it, and now I think I appreciate the Mukamis and the Tsukinamis more than I ever did. It's progress…? Anyway, I don't want to give the wrong vibe about how I write these characters. They don't belong to me - this story is just a loose adaptation of the original VN. Comparison is inevitable, which I understand - but there's going to be quite a few changes. I am so hyped by the possibilities, but if there's like anything you feel like you want to say about the characters and how the story is going - please feel free to speak your thoughts. I _embrace_ the possibilities. Come what may.

/stares at DL anime/ aha, yup no way I can call rmd a retelling. There are already so much differences i can't.

anyway.

Whee - from here on out, the plot finally moves onward. Once again, the chapter title is inspired by one of Kalafina's songs from their Red Moon album. Sit back and enjoy chapter four!

* * *

Run, My Dear

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter IV_

 **Chant of the Stars**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seasons had changed as a full year had passed since the triplets had arrived at Barthory Castle.

It was near the end of summer when an invitation had been sent to Karlheinz - to attend the wedding of his second cousin (twice removed) as an honorary guest. The wedding was to be held in dark pastures maintained by the landowner - a good friend of his. The king took this as an opportunity to introduce Shuu to the rest of the attending guests - the nobility from other vampire clans. And so, King Karlheinz accepted the invitation and took Shuu along to attend the ceremony.

Of course, with a great deal of begging and bribing on Ayato's part - the young boy insisted to be taken out of the castle for awhile. Karlheinz caved due to the boy's restlessness and increased prankpulling around the castle grounds. Disciplinary actions only seemed to increase Ayato's mischief, as he seemed to welcome any kind of attention so long as he was at the center of it. Perhaps it would do his thirdborn to speak with other children for a while.

Naturally, Kanato and Laito followed suit - opting to follow their outgoing brother wherever he desired - much to Shuu's well-veiled dismay.

The father and sons took their respective seats as the ceremony began. Beforehand, the king made small talk with the other guests and made certain to remind Shuu who was truly important among their society. Such as which clan was worth forming and maintaining alliances with, which trading companies to invest in for future income, and which guests to rule out as possible turncoats within the Undead Faction and so forth.

Karlheinz had to give his eight-year-old son credit for actually _listening_ to his lecture instead of tuning it out. Though the elder vampire hadn't failed to notice his flinty countenance, one that wasn't quite befitting of a boy his age. Perhaps it was due to his own decision of having Shuu witness the first-hand casualties of the recent siege against Fort Yslinne - one of the strongholds manned by the vampire hunters association. Following the aftermath of the battle, Shuu had become less prone to childish outbursts of rebellion and displayed a willingness to learn from his peers on how to differentiate situations from others' perspectives instead of focusing on the single-minded pursuits which was so common among their kind. In fact, he took a genuine interest in his recent history lessons - depicting how humans and vampires were in the beginning of time.

Shuu's recently changed attitude proved to be a stark contrast compared to his previous disinterest. It could only mean that Shuu was rapidly becoming more aware of the world he lived, maturing faster than what Karlheinz originally expected of him. Of course, Shuu _was_ still only eight. Like any other child, he was still fairly naive in many real-world situations. Thanks to Yui's imaginative storytelling, he was still drawn to fleeting fantasies and idealistic possibilities of heroism and exploration instead of pragmatic outcomes that benefited only their kingdom as a whole.

However, this didn't deter the ill king in the slightest. In fact… he could work this to his advantage.

Focusing on the matter at hand, Karlheinz planned to observe the wedding and give his congratulations afterward. He wanted to stay longer past the reception, but he felt his health taking a toll for the worse for each year that passed. Even now, it took all he all he had to maintain a strong face at all times. Today, he decided to make small talk with other minor lords and perhaps even socialize with the Head of the First Blood Clan. After all, seeing as the Head had arrived with his own son and heir, Carla Tsukinami - it would be interesting to introduce Shuu to the other young firstblood.

Night fell as the pipe organ began to play, signalling the beginning of the ceremony as petals rained down on them. The bride dressed in an elaborate black silks moved down the center aisle fluidly with her father's arm in hers. A faint blush of happiness enhanced her beauty as she marched to her smiling groom. The father gave his bride away to the groom with a kiss to her cheek. Their vows took place under the winding arch, and the couple was blessed under the waxing moon.

Holding his violin case in his lap, Shuu had watched the wedding with open fascination and curiosity. His father had asked him to play for the happy bride when the ceremony was over. The boy accepted, because why not. Shuu had never been to a wedding before, so the open emotions both the wedded vampires had shown were completely foreign to him. He had never seen such joy and excitement gathered in a single place with this many vampires before.

Grateful for the fact that they were seated in the far side of the aisle, Shuu leaned close enough to his father until he caught the latter's attention. Then the boy cupped a hand over the side of his as he began whispering to his father, asking in a voice so quiet no one else could hear him.

"Father, why do they look so happy?" Shuu inquired, referring to the bride and groom.

Karlheinz leaned down towards his son so he, too, could hear his answer.

"Because they're becoming one in union, my son. In mind and spirit. Nothing but the sacrament of unholy matrimony can bring two souls closer together."

Shuu scrunched his face in thought before slowly paraphrasing what his father just said.

"Then… they're happy because this wedding brings them together forever...?" He asked in a dubious voice.

"Indeed." Karlheinz smiled, nodding his approval. "Weddings can be for political reasons such as a clan giving away their bride and dowry to another clan… but the heartfelt meaning behind having a wedding… is when both bride and groom make a lifetime commitment - to branch off their own families and create one of their own… and to stay together forever - a beautiful oath in front of all the people they love."

"Oh… why would they want a wedding for that?"

"Because they love each other, Shuu."

"Love each other…" Shuu repeated slowly. "So, they don't love their families anymore? Is that why they get married?"

"Not at all." The corners of the older vampire's eyes crinkled in amusement. "It's a different kind of love. What they have is not the kind of love you have for family. In fact, it's the kind of love you only have for someone special. It _could_ be considered a selfish sort of love… but at the same time, I would think such feelings are borne from passion and care." At Shuu's confusion, he tried to simplify his explanation. "In short, when you're in love - you feel powerful things for one person alone."

Adjacent from Shuu, Ayato was yawning and struggling not to stretch out as the vows continued on. Kanato's lids were blearily fluttering as he was nodding off to sleep, his cheek buried in his Teddy. Laito, however, seemed strangely engrossed with his surroundings - remaining perfectly still and well-behaved.

"Then… how do you know if you love that person?"

"I can't speak for everyone as this love can be different for many, however…" Karlheinz chuckled in amusement at his son's curiosity. "There are some feelings that can't be put into words… but I suppose with the one you're in love with, you would desire to spend the rest of your life with her. When you're around her, your undead heart would beat like a drum like never before. You might be clammy and nervous when you don't know what she's thinking, but at the same time - being around her is when you're happiest."

Shuu nodded to show that he was listening.

"You would do anything to make her happy - but at the same time, you don't want her to be closer to anyone except you. For no one could possibly gauge the value of her beautiful smiles, or her heartrending tears… no one but you alone. Because she belongs to you."

Seeing Shuu's attentive eyes, the vampire continued. He gestured towards the bride and groom as they exchanged rings.

"Do you see? The rings they are exchanging represent neverending love. When you get married and exchange rings like those two, it means that you love her and she loves you… and you both plan to belong to each other for the rest of your lives… and perhaps even after death." Karlheinz paused as the groom lifted the bride's veil before bringing his lips to hers. The rest of the room erupted in applause at the newly wedded couple. Karlheinz turned to his son, who looked very interested with the event unfolding before him. He bent over to whisper in the boy's ear. "Lastly, you know you love her when she's the only one you want to kiss."

For the longest time, Shuu remained quiet as he soaked in the meaning of his father's words. Then his pensive, serious expression gradually morphed into one of mortified surprise as realization dawned on him. For Karlheinz, nothing proved more amusing than witnessing his son blush a dark crimson to the roots of his hair as the latter regarded him with wide-eyed astonishment.

Karlheinz pretended not to notice the boy's reaction as he purposely turned back to watch the wedding… lest his own knowing smile gave away his true thoughts. Shuu was a perceptive one, after all. He observed the bride and groom running down the aisle as the vampires threw petals at them, glancing at his son from the corner of his eye.

"Being in love changes the way you see things. As young as you are, Shuu… do tell me. Is there anyone special out there you love like that yet?"

Shuu averted his blushing face away to instead stare at the red violin sitting in his lap with fabricated fascination. There was only one face that came to mind as he repeated his father's inquiry in his head. Images of a certain girl running up to him with her bright smiles and playing hide-and-seek with him flashed before his eyes.

 _Yui..._

Did that mean he loved her in that special way...?

Karlheinz kept his smile to himself, knowing exactly who his son was thinking of. He looked over at his other boys, who were making disgusted faces at how the bride and groom had been kissing earlier. Ayato was making fun of the "chump" who decided to marry that "woman wearing the flouncy dress", causing Laito to laugh himself to tears..

"Eww! What kind of guy would ever wanna kiss a girl? Girls are whiny and gross!" Ayato cried, causing some of the other noble girls their age nearby to send him dirty looks. "Blech! I'd rather drink poison than kiss a dumb girl anyday!"

"Instead of kissing… they should have just cut the cake and then stab each other with their forks." Kanato muttered, ill-tempered as always. "Everyone knows cake tastes much better when blood is on it. If they love each other, wouldn't their blood taste good with the cake…?"

"But Kanato, some vampires prefer drinking human blood instead of their own kind's blood." Laito pointed out, causing the middle triplet to blink and hum in agreement.

"True. That makes sense, Laito. I know I'd hate to eat cake stained with some stupid, happy couple's blood all over it."

"Then why did you even bother suggesting it in the first place?" Ayato grumbled with a raised brow, glaring at Kanato as the latter played with Teddy's arms. "Tch, you're not even listening…"

Ah, it went unsaid that boys would be boys. But someday, they would grow up into fine men… he was sure of it.

After all the guests began to file out towards the banquet table, Karlheinz took Shuu under his wing as they went to congratulate the newlyweds. Upon the bride's insistence, Shuu took out his violin from under his arm to play them a heartfelt, moving bagatelle celebrating their union. The longer Shuu played, the deeper his mind fell in a private world of music. There was just something about playing his instrument that set his heart soaring. It was as though he were using his very soul to breathe life into the music. His fingers made the violin sing, forcing his undead heart to beat into the deepest of symphonies. He felt it through his body and mind - the symphony harrowing and torrential like a riptide rushing through his veins.

The slender bowstrings beneath his fingertips, the quivering sighs he made his violin emit deep within its hollow recesses - nothing else in the world could possibly compare to the rush and utter emotion he felt when he achieved the peak of his music.

… Except perhaps, sharing his music with the only one who would always listen to his deepest thoughts.

The melody he was playing reminded him of Yui, its sweet, soft trill resembled her tinkling laughter. The _scordatura_ reminded him of how quickly her expressions changed throughout their days together. Finally, the _double stops_ made him recall the times they played together hand-in-hand - whether it was from silly games of hide-and-seek or pretend - to teaching each other how to read glyphs or the names of different flowers.

As he thought more about Yui while playing and how he felt about her, his heart became uplifted and he unknowingly poured out all his emotions into the _bagatelle_. The boy's passion increased tenfold as the violin's piercing music trembled throughout the midnight pasture.

Unbeknownst to Shuu, the sound of his heart-piercing _arpeggio_ attracted a ring of spectators within minutes. He moved his bow across the strings gracefully, his fingers carrying a tremulous crescendo that brought the audience to tears. Once finished, he swept into an elegant bow.

"Ha… haa…" His chest heaved with effort as he leaned over to recuperate - away from the prying eyes of adults.

Perspiration shone bright on the boy's forehead for the first time after such intense playing. Shuu was alarmed at how his chest tightened with numerous emotions he couldn't begin to name. His breath quickened and his heart quivered as he clutched painfully at his left breast.

What were these feelings… why did he feel these things when he thought of Yui? Never in his life had he played like that before. What he felt was uplifting, but at the same time _heavy_. Like a weight in his chest he wanted to protect, what he was feeling could best be described as a caged bird that struggled to fly free. Now, whenever he thought of her smile or tears - it shook him to the core as though lightning struck his heart.

Shuu couldn't even begin to gauge the depth of these tumultuous emotions he felt… all because of her.

But at that moment, when he lifted his eyes to find the bride and groom happily huddled beside each other in blissful wedlock with the promise of being together for the rest of their days - there was one thing he _did_ know. One thing he wanted.

His blue eyes sought out the gleaming rings the bride and groom wore, and the gears in his head began turning. Unconsciously, through the numerous people around him he sought out one face only...

The groom heartily applauded the boy, repeating the word "bravo". The lady bride herself came forward to pepper his cheeks with grateful kisses, much to his mortification.

It wasn't until the bride pushed her own bouquet into his arms that he realized all the attention he had gathered for himself. In fact, he had been lost in his own world of music until now. The roaring applause startled him as did the roses that were thrown at him. The small ring of spectators had long ago grown into a crowd that called his name as though it were a praise. The noble ladies were commenting on how heartbreakingly "sweet" and "tender" his expression had gotten during his performance. A wave of self-consciousness overcame him as he realized everyone had seen him act out the way he did when it was meant to be personal - flattened to a _T_ at the back of his mind.

In the end, it was all he could do not to sheepishly dart back into the comfort of the shadows and instead present everyone with a humble half-smile. Some of the noble girls in the back were giggling and waving at him. When Karlheinz prompted him to return their greetings, Shuu suppressed a sigh as he halfheartedly waved back at them - causing an collective outburst of high-pitched shrieks to piece the air - and Shuu felt his body turn to stone in dreaded anticipation.

Before he could evade the oncoming surge of squealing noble girls who looked like they were on a rabbit hunt for him, Karlheinz deftly turned his attention to the guests who approached him from the crowd. _They must be important people,_ Shuu realized, _seeing how the everyone else parted the way for them so quickly..._

"Well if it isn't the vampire king himself. What a _pleasant_ surprise." The imposing, broad-shouldered visitor exuded the same charisma and dominant air his father had. A broad smile stretched across his lips as he extended a hand towards his father. "King Karlheinz, to think we would meet all the way out here under such unprecedented informalities. This must be fate at work, surely." As Karlheinz returned the gesture with an indulgent smile of his own, the other man spoke up again with sharpened eyes. "Hmph. It could be just the moonlight, but even for a vampire you look a little paler than usual. You wouldn't happen to be ill by chance… would you?"

"Ahaha. With quarreling wives and the war with humans… you might say recent affairs have put me a little under the weather, more than I care to admit." Karlheinz smoothly answered, keeping up a pleasant demeanor with glib ease. "I won't bore you with such details, King Giesbach."

"Hrm. So I see."

The two powerful kings exchanged understanding nods before changing the subject. As they continued bantering, a tense energy began to build between them - their presences vying for dominance. Shuu rested his violin under his arm as he observed their encounter, slightly impressed as he never felt this kind of tension from his father before. Here he thought his father was always the strongest… but it turned out that other kings could be just as formidable as him.

"...As it turns out, the bride happens to be the daughter of my second cousin twice removed." Giesbach spoke as he swished the wine in his goblet with ease before stepping aside to reveal a long-haired boy behind him. "But in any case. I ought to introduce you to my eldest son, Carla. He'll be next in line for the throne as Head of the Tsukinami Clan." He nodded towards Shuu with a sharp grin, making the boy feel as though he were being pricked with needles. "I hope our sons will get along in the future just as we do."

"I couldn't agree more." Karlheinz let out a light laugh before turning to the Tsukinami boy. "Greetings, young Carla. I've heard about your recent accomplishments in the Spire. It seems you've been making quite a name for yourself among the first rate scholars. Your passion for the academics clearly speaks for itself."

"Thank you, your grace." Carla replied with a bow as he kept his eyes trained on the king, his low ponytail swishing behind him.

"My, he's intelligent _and_ well-mannered. You must be proud, King Giesbach."

"Hmph, naturally I am. He has the pride of a First Blood. But if you think this is him at his best now, you're in for a surprise once you hear about his magia potential… ha. I may even dare say that he'll exceed even the greatest among mages in this millenia…" Giesbach paused before shaking his head with a chuckle, clearly having said enough. "Alas, pardon my poor manners. I haven't even given you the chance to introduce your son in proper fashion. Now, how about your heir?"

"That's quite alright." Karlheinz nudged Shuu forward with a palm at the small of the boy's back. "This is my eldest son and heir, Shuu." He introduced, causing said boy to bow in place.

"Pleased to meet you, your majesty." Shuu greeted in a low voice, glancing up through pale lashes. "I'm honored to be in the presence by the king who conquered Viboran lands and inspired songs about his exploits."

"Shuu, eh? Quite informed you are, boy." Giesbach gave him an appraising stare before stroking his chin. "That violin music just now was a sight for sore eyes… and ears." He chuckled, narrowing his eyes in amusement. "We have many musicians in our kingdom, but I don't think I've ever seen them play _chutzpah_ as you did just then." Flustered, Shuu kept his head bowed low - not liking that his emotions were so easily read. Still he was thankful no one could notice how hot his ears were getting. He muttered a quick "thank-you" before stepping back.

"Geh. Your kid looks strong enough. Quite earnest, he is." The First Blood King grunted. "I've no doubt he'll bring good tidings to your clan."

"He already does." Karlheinz chuckled before his expression changed into one of steel. "Now then, there was actually a matter I was hoping to discuss with you about the conditions of our treaty… you see…" As the adults walked off in serious banter, Shuu stared at the other boy in front of him who remained rooted in place. Their eyes met as their expressions remained neutral for a brief moment before they each adorned scowls on their faces. As uncharacteristic as it felt for Shuu to be feeling so hostile as he did towards the Tsukinami heir - he wasn't sorry about it in the least… especially when it seemed to be mutual, judging by the open dislike on the other boy's face.

A simmering energy crackled between them the longer their glaring contest went on. Their eyes clashed with both boys refusing to show any sign of weakness.

On Shuu's part, it wasn't anything _personal_ … that was to say. However, ever since Shuu had been going to more of these adult social gatherings he became more on edge around other boys of his status and lower. He gripped his bow tightly between clenched fingers.

Someday, Shuu would have to build relations with important figures - they would either rally behind him or question his power with knives hidden behind their backs. Well, perhaps it was simply friendly (or unfriendly) rivalry between children their age. Perhaps it was because Yui was going to be everywhere he went from now on and she happened to have the worst luck when it came to other kids, which naturally uprooted his protective instincts for her - at least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Either way, this silence exchange spoke volumes for these future heirs. Unbeknownst to both children, this encounter already sparked the beginning of a fierce rivalry between two future kings… a fate yet to come.

* * *

It was not yet time for the cake cutting ceremony, as the adults gossiped and laughed amongst themselves in idle banter.

"Lady Habadere is having an affair with her butler over there!" The nobles whispered amongst themselves in hushed exclamations.

"Well I never! That's just her niche!"

"Fine party~ divine party." A noblewoman chortled, clapping her fan closed as she delighted herself with the company of her own harem of handsome men. "Darlings, do beware. These other guests are a touch tarty but filthy rich! Lord Tyrell as well - he's as queer as hell - and bi- _sexualle~_ likes to switch!"

"Mean old bitch that Lady Shae's become!" A nobleman tutted to his friends in heartless jeer, smoking away at his pipe. "God she's put on weight - that'll give her husband more to hate!"

Malicious laughter erupted throughout the pasture as the triplets ran past the guests in a flurry of unbridled youth and energy, chasing each other with Ayato as the ringleader. Sometimes other children joined in, only to be separated when their parents called for them.

Climbing onto the gate that penned her inside, six-year-old Yui watched all these events unfold from her pen area shared by the other thralls. Never in her life did she think she would ever have the opportunity to watch a night wedding celebrated by other vampires. It was strange to compare something like this to all the sun-lit weddings thrown in her celtic village where the hillforts lie. When she closed her eyes, she could still remember the folk music blasting from bagpipes, insular tapestries hung outside round houses, and the grand wedding ceremonies attended by a circle of close family and friends beneath the two-thousand-year old yew tree - with the bride and groom in the middle.

Back to the present, everyone here was whispering like they were telling each other secrets, and the bride was dressed in all black instead of white… but she did like how pretty the tiered cake looked. Secretly, her sweet tooth was aching for a bite.

Though the last thing she wanted was to be caged in with these other people like livestock… she was starting to become aware just what kind of position she was living in. In truth, she saw how other thralls were treated compared to her. Just earlier, she saw a vampiress give lashes to a man branded as her thrall all because he had been three seconds late to attend to her "feeding".

Yui shivered. Now that she was older, she understood she was treated more like a pet than an actual prisoner… so she was thankful no one at Barthory Castle lashed out on her with whips or slaps to the face compared to the other thralls. Still, she felt sympathetic for them even though she didn't know them personally. They didn't even try to talk to each other, instead huddled in corners and trying to seem as small as possible.

As a child, she had grown used to her position… though that didn't deter the day-to-day fear she lived in when the vampires at home were eying her constantly, waiting for her to fumble so they could deliver retribution. It was still strange for her to call Shuu her "master"... but because of that, no one else laid a hand on her since Shuu gave his word on protecting her that night many months ago.

With a withering sigh, the blonde melted back to the ground and tilted her head back to gaze at the starless night sky. Closing her eyes, she thought back to everything that had led her to this moment. She sometimes wondered what her life would have been like in this strange world if Shuu hadn't been there the night they met. Would she have understood all those complicated theories about magic or have learned to read about what monsters were really like in those heavy history books printed with big words that took great pains for her to pronounce? Who would have been her friend if he hadn't been there? Ayato? Subaru? Who would have comforted her when she was scared or listened to her fairytales when she was in a creative mood?

Who would have taken her hand and led her to places she never imagined going? And who would have laughed and blushed and called each other by their actual names without politeness or barriers between them?

And she knows that she was happy Shuu was here, always.

"YUI!"

"EEEK!" Said girl screamed having been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even realized the lively redhead had poked his head out in front of her until he screamed her name in her face. Ayato had taken to casually talking to her whenever his whim decided it. He constantly switched between calling her by her first name or "crybaby" depending on his mood. Sometimes he was sour after practicing magic for so long she ended up being his target for pranks or forced to listen to his tall tales of monsters with the most brutally graphic descriptions that kept her awake and unable to sleep that night. Whenever he went out of his way to terrorize her she always went running to Shuu and hid behind his back as the latter passively retaliated by dropping ice cubes down the younger boy's back - much to her inner relief. Shuu wasn't quick-tempered but he could be really scary when he got mad. Yui had the sneaking suspicion it was because how sad he looked when she got upset with him the last time he had gotten into a fight with his brothers.

But back to the present dilemma of Ayato calling her name:

"U-Um…" How was she supposed to respond to this?

"Geez, you're loud! What are you, some kind of harpy?" Ayato guffawed obnoxiously as he rubbed his ears before blinking at her expression. His smirk faded into a look of tremulous dismay. "You're not going to cry again, are you?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically wary.

It was comical, for all his teasing and mischief making Ayato was still subject to the masculine trait of fearing female tears. Even when he mocked her to tears he was always quick to try and amend his mistakes lest Shuu kicked his butt. If she hadn't found herself unable to cry at the horrified expression on his face, she might have done it just to spite him.

Instead she shook her head with a slight smile.

It had taken a minute for Ayato to understand that he had not just made a girl cry, and another to realize he had just been caught not being a jerk.

"W-What's so funny?" Ayato turned away in mortification, but he did not follow up with another scathing comment lest he triggered her to turn on the waterworks. He was slightly concerned that if he pushed her he'd be left to try and sedate her in awkward desperation before Shuu arrived with ice spears ready to skewer him like an Ayato-kebob, under the correct assumption that he made his precious pet thrall cry. "N-Never mind that. Come on, get out of there and help us!" With a forceful tug on her sleeve, Ayato unlatched the gate lock and pulled her outside.

"W-Where are we going, Ayato-sama?" Yui hurried to keep up with the boy, evading the piercing stares around them. One of these days she really was going to get a heart attack. Ayato wasted no time sneaking around the banquet table before shoving Yui under the tablecloth, following behind her as they met up with Kanato and Laito. The children were crouched on their knees, keeping their voices in hushed whispers.

"Listen up, crybaby. It's taking forever for those dumb adults to start eating. That's why, you're going to get cake for us." Ayato commanded the girl an authoritative tone, trying his best to sound like his father when he got really serious. "We're hungry, and the only thing that looks good here is the cake."

"B-But why me? Why do I have to get it?"

"Because I said so, and I'm the boss of you." Ayato replied with a scowl. "Anyway, you don't gotta ask questions like 'why', got it? You just do whatever I tell you because I'm your master." Yui bit her lower lip, debating on whether to correct him on whose master she had. Still, she knew arguing with Ayato usually didn't result in anything good so instead kept mum.

"Make sure you give Teddy the biggest slice… or else I'll hurt you." Kanato murmured eerily, rocking back and forth on his heels. He glared at her when she scooted away from him in fear. "You don't want to make Teddy sad, do you?"

"N-No, it's not that but…" Turning to Laito she started in an imploring voice. "C-Can't we just wait until everyone's ready? I-I mean, i-it's a special day for the groom and bride, s-so…"

"So what? It's a special day for us too, to eat all the cake we want when no one's looking." Laito chirped with a cheerful smile, causing Yui's heart to plummet. "All you gotta worry about is getting us cake, Yui-chan. Just pretend to be a shadow creature and steal what's ours!" Hearing that, Yui lost her nerve.

"N-n-no! _Noooo_! I-I can't steal…! S-Stealing i-is bad! B-Besides I-I'm telling you a-any of you would be b-better at that than me! Y-You're all boys, I m-mean!" Yui squeaked, waving her hands frantically and breaking into a cold sweat. "I-I'm really slow! A-anything like r-racing or p-playing tag… I-I'm really bad at those things!" A shadow fell over her face as a bad memories of playtime came to mind, causing her smile to tremble. She continued to ramble, causing the other brothers to share half-annoyed, half-exasperated glances. "E-Even when it's hide-and-seek, they always pick me last b-because I can never s-stay still too long a-and I end up giggling or giving away my hiding spot…!"

Like now for instance, as several adults outside the tablecloth tent were beginning to wonder aloud if they were hearing voices in their heads…

"Hey, Ayato. Why are we making _her_ to do this anyway?" Kanato whispered to Ayato, now dubious of his elder brother's so called "genius plan". "She's just gonna get caught."

"Dummy. Shows what you know." Ayato hissed back. "Of course a slowpoke like her will get caught, but we'll still get our cake, and she'll be the only one in trouble instead of us."

"Ohh…" Kanato nodded in understanding before crinkling his forehead in annoyance as Yui kept talking in a hushed, hurried voice.

"...E-Even in jump rope I always tripped and fell on my face. I-It always hurt because e-everyone laughed at me. I-In races, I'm always the last one to cross the finish line!"

"Hey, keep your voice down-" Ayato attempted to interrupt, only to be overwhelmed by Yui's panicked blathering.

"S-So to ask me to a-actually _steal_ something, I-I-I can't do it!" Breaking under the pressure, Yui practically screamed the last part as she turned tail and tried to crawl back under the tablecloth to escape.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?! You still gotta serve me!" Grabbing her by the ankle, Ayato struggled to pull her back under. However, a stubborn Yui stifled a scream in her throat as she flailed.

"L-let go of me! P-Please don't make me do it! I-I'll get us all in trouble!"

"Silence! The great me is the boss of you, and my word is law!" Ayato barked with an irritated scowl as he began dragging Yui back, causing her to thrash like a fish out of water. Laito and Kanato huddled up close to each other, watching with mild amusement. "So get back here and do as the great Ayato-sama says! You don't wanna be a wimp anymore, do you? You oughta be proud I picked you to be my underling!"

"N-No way! I-I don't wanna!" Yui shrieked before accidentally kicking Ayato in the face _\- rather hard,_ in fact - causing him to release her with a pained yelp. His brothers openly laughed at the eldest triplet's expense as he rubbed his reddening nose with a grimace. Taking advantage of this, Yui slipped out from beneath the table and made her hasty escape.

Brushing down her pouf dress quickly, Yui made a beeline towards the nearest tree with the intent on hiding from the boys until it was time to leave. She held up her puffy pink skirts as she ran, her pinned up curls bouncing against the nape of her neck. She almost ran into another nobleman holding a glass of wine. He shot her a demeaning glare as she curtsied apologetically before hurrying past, knowing if she stuck around any longer she would surely be punished.

As Yui passed through the vivid spectacle of vampires dancing in formal attire, she did her best to tiptoe around a singer dressed in scarlet. Behind the vampiress, the pipe organ bellowed in tandem with the symphony of strings. The singer possessed a voice like molten honey, sweet and dark as she vocalized high notes to a dark waltz.

When the little blonde broke into a clearing, she found Shuu wandering several feet away with a tense expression. He brushed past the guests, appearing as though he were searching for someone. When she called out to him, he spun around in surprise. Upon seeing her, his face brightened with relief and elation. Her heart thumped as she realized how thrilled he looked to see her. They met each other halfway as he suddenly gave her a serious look.

"Yui, we're going to get married."

"M-Married?"

"Shh, not so loud." Shuu whispered before nodding, appearing earnest. Before she could say any more, he held a finger to his lips before gesturing her to follow him. Once they were in the privacy beneath the canopy of trees, she started speaking again.

"B-But aren't w-we too young to be married?" Yui stammered, blinking her large, cardinal eyes. "W-We aren't even grown up yet!"

"Father says that's what people do when they love each other." Her prospective suitor explained as he put down his violin case. Then he turned around to look at her. "You know how weddings work, right? Anybody can get married so long as there's a bride, a groom, two rings, and someone to say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife." He informed, raising his chin in a proud manner. "It's that easy."

"R-Really?" Wringing her wrists awkwardly, the little bachelorette looked down in embarrassment and shame. Chancing a peek at her demanding suitor, she gazed at him through pale, thickly veiled lashes as she began to ask in a small voice. "D-Do I have to m-marry you?"

"...You don't want to?" Shuu's face fell slightly, causing her to regret her choice of words. "Oh... well, if I'm not good enough there's no point in making you…" Then his face hardened as he stared at her with serious eyes. "I'll just keep working hard then. From now on, I'll keep asking until you say yes. For as long as it takes."

Yui's mouth fell agape at his bold declaration, feeling herself grow faint as she clapped her hands over her hot cheeks before shaking her head in denial. This was the last thing she expected to happen, least from Shuu. It wasn't like him to be this stubborn. Usually he let her do whatever _she_ wanted or play along with any game she asked. Why did he want to marry her that badly anyway? Whatever reason he had, the only thing made clear was that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I-It's not that I d-don't wanna marry Shuu-kun!" Yui immediately waved her hands in a placating gesture in attempt to take back her misinterpreted words. Of course she liked the idea. Shuu was her best friend. He was strong, kind, and gentle. Sometimes he could be a little pushy, but she knew better than anyone how cool he really was. When he laughed or held her hand, her heart did a funny thump in her chest. She really liked him, that much she knew… but..

Unconsciously, she touched the wired rose branded to her neck before asking in a quiet voice.

"B-but why me? Y-You're a p-prince and e-everything… s-shouldn't you marry a p-princess?"

"Silly." Shuu rolled his eyes as he sighed, unravelling the white ribbon that held his handkerchief in place. Reaching over, he tied it around Yui's neck so her brand wouldn't show. She flushed at his sudden proximity and thoughtfulness, realizing he was treating her with such gentle care - as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Before he used to hesitate and even flinch whenever their hands so much as brushed. Now, neither of them seemed to mind whenever they came in contact.

"Besides, you can only marry the one you want to spend the rest of your life with… and even after death!" Shuu repeated everything his father told him before grinning. "And you know you're in love with that special person when you're always happy around them and want to make them just as happy!"

"Ohh…" Yui broke into a smile as she nodded in understanding. What he said made sense, after all. "Then… does that mean w-we're in love, Shuu-kun?"

"Hm… I think so." He answered slowly, closing his eyes as he pondered over his thoughts before returning Yui's smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling sweetly. "Because the more I think about it, the more it feels right. Since I want to be with you forever and make you smile… I guess that means I love you?"

"O-Oh…" Yui blushed madly, her heart thumping at his casual honesty. "M-Me too, Shuu-kun. I-I feel the same way."

"R-Really? That's good!" Shuu broke into a relieved smile. "Okay, so now that we're in love - we have to get married now. We already promised to be together forever, so let's hurry."

 _Right now?_ Yui wanted to ask but upon seeing Shuu's excitement she didn't have the heart and instead decided to go along with it. It wasn't as though she didn't want to, anyway.

"H-How do we do that?" She asked, sitting on a large rock as he started to pace.

"First, we gotta stand over an arch… like this one, maybe." The young vampire pointed out to a nearby metalwork arbor that was winding with vines. After studying it over, he nodded in approval. "This will work." He took a step back with his chin buried in his palm in thought. "And then we have to… oh." He paused, remembering the rings they would have to exchange. But where would he find rings? It wasn't just that though. He still had to find someone to pronounce them husband and wife, and then there was the veil and the bouquet… wow, weddings were a lot of work.

Shuu frowned, staring off ways ahead with his brows furrowed in deep thought. Yui watched her friend in silent curiosity, knowing not to break her friend's concentration when his face looked like that. "I know! I'll be right back, Yui. Stay where you are." Shuu shouted over his shoulder as he ran off before she could blink.

Several heartbeats later, Shuu returned as quickly as he left. Yui couldn't conceal her surprise at the bundle of items in his arms - a cobweb veil spun from spidersilk, a thorny pink rose, and… Kanato's teddy?!

"A-Are those all for our wedding?" Yui murmured to herself, her eyebrows shot up high in puzzlement.

"GIVE TEDDY BACK! HE'S MINE!" Kanato was screaming at the top of his lungs as he pulled on Shuu's tailcoat with all his might, digging his heels into the earth in effort to stop a relentless Shuu, who barely seemed to notice his brother's tantrum. The boy seemed to be off in his own world as he waved at Yui excitedly.

Puzzled, all Yui could do was wave back.

"Shuu! When the great me said I'd show you the web I got from that giant spider I killed, I never said you could have it!" Ayato shouted indignantly as he and Laito ran after the firstborn in a tow. "Now give it back or I'll- huh?" They stopped upon seeing Yui.

"What are you doing here, crybaby?" Ayato growled out, still upset over being nailed in the face from earlier. Yui blinked in bewilderment, glancing between him and Kanato. Even if she was quick to tears like the nickname implied - even her outbursts were nothing compared to the tantrum Kanato was throwing right now. Instead of pointing that out, however she explained that she was with Shuu.

"Hm…" Laito's curious eyes fell on the metalwork arch before flitting over to Shuu, who proudly presented the items to Yui. "What are you two doing?"

"U-Um…" Before Yui could answer, Kanato's shrill voice cut in.

"GIVE TEDDY BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" The purple, macabre boy broke down in a hysterical fit of tears as he desperately tried to reach for him. Shuu, however, frowned and held the well-dressed bear out of arm's length.

"I didn't mean to steal him. I just needed to hurry and find someone to pronounce me and Yui-" Shuu suddenly stopped, averting his eyes as he trailed off. Then he recovered and cleared his throat in a no-nonsense manner. "Anyway, I'll give him back once we're done."

"Prune-nounce?" Kanato stopped crying long enough to stare at his half-brother in confusion. He let go of Shuu as the latter pulled away from him to start his work.

"It's _pronounce_ , Kanato. Like _promise_." Laito corrected with his lips quirked upwards. Yui and the triplets watched as Shuu set Teddy up on the petal-sprinkled bench beneath the arbor before leading Yui over to sit next to Teddy. She blinked as he unceremoniously threw the cobweb veil over her head.

"There," Shuu examined his handiwork, as Yui gazed at him through the sheer silk - watching him with wide eyes. "Yeah. That's pretty, I guess. You look like a real bride, Yui."

"Really?" Yui couldn't help but feel happy at his words. There weren't many times she felt pretty like now. Not to mention, she never got to be a bride before. Shuu held the pink rose out to her, pinched between his fingers.

"Hold this," he instructed.

"Pretty…" The little bride received the blooming gift, so entranced by the dewdrops gathering at the centerfold petals that she forgot about the thorns. With a pained yelp, she dropped it almost immediately and held up her pricked finger that oozed with fresh blood.

A hush fell over the clearing as the wind carried the scent of spilled blood over to the boys. The triplets reacted instantly, their attention drawn to the sight of her bleeding finger. Their eyes glowed a dark crimson simultaneously. Yui tensed in reaction when she realized how different they became, eying her as though they were about ready to eat her. Aware of the cold dread that fell over her, it took all she had to slowly turn to Shuu - afraid of what she would find. Much to her alarm, Shuu's expression froze as his face grew tight with bewilderment and restraint the longer he watched the blood drip from her finger. Something came over him as his eyes remained transfixed by the sight. All other noises fell deaf on his ears as the blood rushed to his ears; he could hear the sound of his heartbeat drowning out all other senses. His throat went dry, and his mouth watered.

 _Blood…_

A flash of crimson darted over his pupils momentarily as his fangs protruded. It called to him, tempting him to do… what, exactly? But once his eyes caught Yui's worried ones, he was the first to catch wind of his body's reactions and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling a gasp.

"S-Shuu-kun?" Yui called out to him in a concerned voice, instinctively reaching out to him with her other hand. Shuu shook his head and stopped her from approaching by turning his back on her..

"I-It's... nothing." His voice sounded tight with discomfort, but he chanced a glance over his shoulder to send her a reassuring smile so she wouldn't worry. Unbeknownst to her, he kept his fists tightly clenched at his sides. "...You should close the wound, or it'll get infected."

"O-Oh right." Nodding, the girl did as he said and popped her finger in her mouth so the bleeding would stop, just like her mother taught her. After a while, the tension subsided away after the bleeding stopped. Even the triplets were strangely quiet. Still, she worried if Shuu really was okay like he said. He was making such a strange face earlier.

"Like I said, I'm fine." Shuu seemed to guess what she was thinking based on her dubious expression. Once he shook himself out of his trance, he retrieved the fallen rose and proffered it to her once more, but not without a warning. "Be careful this time."

Nodding, the little bride accepted the rose without another word. This time, however, her fingers gripped the stem between the thorns. She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled deeply, its sweet scent lingering in her senses.

"Okay, the wedding is going to start. Ready?"

"Uh huh!" The little bride beamed and allowed her groom to hold her free hand to face their stuffed minister. Then she remembered something before whispering to Shuu. "W-What about rings?"

"I already have them." Reaching into his pocket, Shuu opened his palm and presented a pair of rings intricately weaved from wheatgrass. Seeing how much effort was put into braiding them, Yui's eyes widened in amazement.

"Y-You're really good at that now, Shuu-kun!"

"You think so? If that's true, it's only because you taught me how to braid in the first place."

"No way! Are you serious?" Ayato's disbelieving outburst startled the blondes, causing Yui to instinctively tighten her hold on Shuu's hand. "Gross! Why would you wanna marry a girl, Shuu?" He clambered over Laito and draped his arms over him. "Especially _her!_ It should be obvious that vampires can never marry humans!" Appearing dubious, Laito was already crouched low on the ground and had been watching a line of ants trail up a tree trunk until his brother made that pointed exclamation.

"Anyway, it makes no sense you'd wanna be saddled with a baby like her!" Ayato stated in a matter-of-fact tone, puffing his chest out. "All she does is fall on her face and cry all the time!"

"I don't think it's a bad thing." Shuu answered after a short pause. "That she's not afraid to cry, I mean."

"I-I am not a baby!" Yui sputtered defensively, turning red. "A-And who says I cry? I-I don't cry… I-I mean, not like I used to! I-If I did cry, then i-it must've been something in my eye! I have pretty big eyes, y-you know!" She turned to Shuu imploringly. "Right, Shuu-kun?"

"Well…" Shuu's tongue laid limp in his mouth as she turned those puppy-dog eyes on him, rendering him weak. As someone as blunt as him, he would usually be inclined to disagree, but if he did - Yui would get upset. It was true that Yui tried not to cry as much like she promised, but...

" _Waahh!_ " There was that one time when Yui got scared by that spider. She always hated bugs for some reason. _"Shuu-kun, there's a-a big creepy crawly over there! W-With big eyes a-and s-sharp teeth and h-hairy legs and…! G-Get rid of it, please!"_

Then there was that other time when the triplets made Yui play along in their pretend game but ended up arguing instead. He still remembered how he let her sob in his arm as she shrank away from the fighting.

" _S-Shuu-kun, w-we were playing. A-Ayato-sama was pretending to be the dragon, and Kanato-sama played the jester, and L-Laito-sama was the knight. But then A-Ayato-sama wanted to be the knight because he wanted to win and told Laito to play as me, but L-Laito wanted to be the knight. A-And I wanted to be Yui, but they told me I couldn't - and no one wants to b-be me!"_

And then there was that time Ayato spooked Yui with a scary monster story late into night around the same time Richter ordered her to retrieve the best wine bottles from the cellar. Yui was so scared she clambered beneath his jacket he was wearing as though he were her caped hero and hugged him as though her very life depended on it.

" _...A-And then the b-black claw t-touched me w-when I tried to go into t-the cellar! And K-Kanato-sama said I was cursed f-forever and ever! A-And A-Ayato-sama said I c-can't sleep a-anymore o-or the monster will get mee...!"_

Shuu was still sure that the black monster must have been one of the triplets who couldn't stop teasing her. But they covered their tracks well over the months with every prank so there wasn't proof.

But back to the puppy-dog eyes:

"Right, Shuu-kun?" His little fiancee repeated, swinging their enjoined hands as she pulled at him insistently.

"Right, you're right." Shuu placated, deciding some things were better left unsaid. Also, if she kept looking at him he might as well become a puddle of guilty Sakamaki goo. He'd become the laughingstock at this rate. Still, he underestimated her… those eyes were deadly.

"You're not really getting married, right?" Ayato piped up again, one of his suspenders falling past his shoulder. "I mean, she's just a commoner. And food. You can't marry food." He insisted, wanting the last word.

"You would marry takoyaki if you could, Ayato-kun." Laito chimed in, causing the other redhead to rear up on him with a scowl.

"T-That's different! And don't change the subject!" Then he paused before adding as an afterthought. "And never compare something as cool as octopuses to these humans." Turning back to the prospective couple, Ayato scoffed. "When everyone finds out you went and married her, you're gonna be in big trouble. You're supposed to marry princesses or… cousins." He shuddered at the last part.

"Yui isn't food. She's my bride." Shuu replied evenly. "And besides…" he trailed off with a thoughtful pause before nodding resolutely. "Once she marries me, she'll be a princess anyway. So there's no problem."

A princess? She'd be Shuu's princess? Not just his bride, but his princess…? Just like the royal ladies who wore crowns and pretty dresses?

Yui flushed behind the sheen veil, feeling her heart grow light and float away with the passing clouds. She always wanted to be a princess… just like from the fairytales. Did that mean her dream was finally coming true?

"Besides," Pulling Yui behind him, Shuu made sure she couldn't see his face as he sent a cold look towards his brothers. Ayato bit his lip at that while Laito sent a catty smirk in return, both remaining quiet. "If anyone starts coming after her I'll know who told on us… right? You all can watch the wedding, but you better keep this a secret."

"Alright, okay, Shuu-nii. I'll make sure Ayato doesn't blab anything about this." Laito piped up with an innocent grin, causing Ayato to squawk indignantly.

"Don't patronus the great me just 'cause you think you're mother's weird secret keeper, Laito!"

"Patronize, Ayato-kun." Laito enunciated, seeming unbothered as Ayato gripped the neck of his tunic with a threatening growl. "Say it with me. _Paaatronize."_

"Who said we wanted to watch another boring wedding?" Kanato grumbled at the idea though his eyes drifted to where Teddy was. He had a right mind to snatch back his furry friend and hide away where no eyes could follow. However, he couldn't suppress the surge of pride he felt for Teddy - after all, of all people Shuu chose to have his bear "pronounce" them… and even Kanato knew it was a very important responsibility, one that everyone seemed to respect for some reason.

"Hurry up and get it over with. I'll tell you what Teddy says." Kanato commanded in his bossy manner, uncaring of what Laito or Ayato thought. He just wanted his Teddy back safe and sound - and maybe three slices of cake. Actually, make that four.

Yui and Shuu blinked before exchanging vexed glances, obviously expecting their little ceremony to have gone far more smoothly than… whatever this was. Not to mention _quiet_. Why were they even staying if they hated weddings that much?

"O-Oh wait… here, Shuu-kun." Yui stooped over the nearby flower bushes before plucking a nearby blue rose in full bloom. Dewdrops scattered as she presented to her groom. Sticking her tongue out to the side in concentration, she pinned it to his jacket fold before stepping back to observe her work. With a jovial laugh, she clasped her hands together against her chest. "Mm! Perfect! You look like a real groom now!"

Shuu wordlessly touched the blue rose, having not expecting her sudden act of generosity. Even though he was doing all this for her… she still thought of him. That funny feeling came swelling back to life again as his heartbeat stuttered.

Once again, both bride and groom turned around to face Teddy hand-in-hand. Under the moonlit sky, the children gathered beneath the canopy of trees as the innocent nuptial began.

A few moments of silence passed before Kanato began speaking to Yui after bringing his ear to Teddy's sewn mouth.

"Teddy wants to know if you'll take Shuu for your awfully bedded husband. In sickness and wealth."

Shuu closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh, deciding not to correct the boy.

"U-Um…" Her eyes nervously flitted to Shuu's before she nodded wholeheartedly. "Okay!"

"Wrong, stupidhead!" Ayato screeched from the sidelines, sitting on his knees from his spot on the grass. "You have to say 'I do'! _Duh_."

"O-Oh, then I do." she amended.

Turning to face his little bride, the young blond slipped the grass ring onto her correct finger. It was a little big for her, but she loved it. Yui held her hand up to her face to admire it before Kanato spoke up again in a dreary voice.

"Shuu, Teddy just asked if you'll take Yui as your wife forever and ever even after you die."

"I do." The lordling replied in a voice so solemn it was as though he were taking an soulbinding oath instead of simply answering a question. After another bout of silence, Shuu gave Yui his own ring and held out his left hand. "See, Yui? Just look at where I put your ring and do mine."

Yui nodded in understanding and slipped the grass woven band over his ring finger.

Nightingales sang from their perches in the trees as Teddy made his final silent proclamation, though only Kanato could hear him. The purple singer reported everything he heard to the other children.

"Okay. Now Teddy says that you're husband and wife. And you have to kiss. On the _lips._ "

"K-Kiss… on the lips?" Yui repeated in a squeak, her eyes round and cheeks apple-red. True she had kissed Shuu before on her fifth birthday, but that was only once! Not to mention it had only been on the cheek. And now they had to k-kiss in front of the others like this?

Shuu remained silent beside her. Though he didn't look too happy about the order - downright disgruntled, in fact - anyone could see the pink flush darkening his ears if they looked closely enough.

"EW!" Ayato made a horrified shriek as he ducked for cover and covered his eyes. He stuck his tongue out in disgust before making gagging noises. "No way I wanna see this! Not again! Tell me when it's over, Laito!"

"Whatcha hesitating for, Shuu-nii? Afraid you'll get cooties? You're the one who wanted to get married." Laito taunted, his lime-green eyes sparkling with impish mischief. "Go ahead and pucker up unless you're _scaaared_. Mwah!"

Egged on by his taunting, Shuu's eyes narrowed in barely concealed irritation as his cheeks puffed.

"I'm not scared." he huffed.

Taking Yui by the shoulders, Shuu turned her around so that she was facing him. Tentatively, he lifted the veil away from her face and waited for a response. Yui didn't object though her face turned cherry as she shut her eyes, too embarrassed to say anything. With slight hesitation, she pursed her trembling lips.

A long, awkward pause passed as cold sweat formed at the base of the lordling's neck.

Ugh, seeing how flustered _she_ was Shuu ended up becoming embarrassed by proxy - especially with the triplets as their unwanted spectators snickering in the background. Wait, why were they doing this again? Oh yeah, this was _his_ idea in the first place - to be together forever.

Shuu took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. That's right - one kiss was no big deal. He could do this. With his resolve in mind, he shut his eyes and leaned in - a little too quickly - as a result they ended up banging noses.

"Ow!" Yui rubbed her nose in alarm. "S-Shuu-kun?"

"S-Sorry!"

" _Pfft -_ ahahaha!" Seeing Shuu's mortified expression Laito promptly burst into laughter, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he clutched at his stomach. "T-The look on your faces…!"

"What?" Ayato asked with his eyes still covered. "What happened? Is it over?" He chanced a peek through his fingers, frowning in confusion as he witnessed Laito breaking down in a fit of laughter and rolling in the grass. "What's so funny?"

"Ufu… so there is something Shuu is bad at…" Kanato snarked with a childish smirk, purposely averting his eyes to avoid the eldest Sakamaki's spearing glare.

"...One more time." Clasping Yui's hands in his, Shuu stared at the younger girl tentatively - cautiously - giving her the option to say no. "Okay, Yui?"

For a moment she hesitated before nodding.

"A-Alright…"

They both leaned in slowly at the same time, tilting their heads this time. Their lips connected properly. The kiss was chaste and innocent, lasting no more than two seconds. Both children pulled back quickly, the tingling warmth shared between them still lingering on their lips.

For Shuu, kissing wasn't actually that bad. Of course, that was only because he did it with Yui. So far he didn't feel sick, which probably meant he didn't contract cooties. His head felt a little dizzy, but in a nice, floaty kind of way that left the rest of his body humming. Yui was warm, which he already knew - but because it was her, he didn't feel that uncomfortable sharing contact. In fact, he was curious about this new, unfamiliar sensation… he wouldn't mind doing that again, probably. Moon Mother forbid he would ever say that out loud, though.

Curiously, he glanced at Yui to see how she had taken their first act of "love".

"..."

"Yui?" He noticed she was being awfully quiet, even for her. She hadn't even made a peep. Her face bloomed a deadly shade of red as she swayed on her feet, staring off into nothing before her eyes began spinning towards the back of her head.

 **FWUMP!**

"Yui?!"

"Wha-?! She seriously fainted? Man, how wimpy..."

"Nfu… was it cooties? She's really out cold."

"That's impossible! Kanato, go get water!"

"Good idea, Shuu. Teddy said he was thirsty, so…"

"Not for your bear! Agh, never mind. I'll do it myself!"

 **.x.**

After freaking out when Yui passed out from embarrassment, happiness and shock, Shuu revived her by fanning her face with dewy, cold air he made. The festivities came to an end, and their nanny soon came to get the boys - giving them all an earful for running off and giving her hell when their father had been looking for them. Turning her ire on Yui, she purposely made a point to scold the thrall for escaping her confinement, only to be taken aback when Shuu defended the little girl saying no one was allowed to lock her up or treat her badly as that was his first order as future king. As Shuu had never used his status to get his way before, to say the old vampiress was shocked was a great understatement.

When the children reunited with their father, he asked his sons where they had run off to during the banquet. It was unusual for the triplets to leave dessert unfinished, but for Shuu to go missing - it may as well marked an offense to the rest of the guests. However, most of them had been so taken with Shuu's performance they simply thought he went elsewhere to "brood another masterpiece somewhere private".

The triplets merely shrugged and said they were just playing with Shuu and his thrall, strangely nonchalant with nothing to say about any recent misadventure they might have gotten themselves into. Shuu merely nodded in agreement. It was stranger still that his sons had been together willingly - as they avoided each other like a plague. All it took for Karlheinz to learn the truth was a single glance at the rings both Yui and Shuu wore on their little fingers. And he smiled, saying no more.

For Yui, their departure was rather anti-climatic in hindsight. She had just married the first prince of the undead kingdom and no one else would know except Shuu, the triplets, and even Teddy. The guards' eyes passed over her like she was a speck of dust. The servants bowed low to the sight of the the Sakamaki family passing through. With her husband's back facing her, she followed him into the carriage and resisted the urge to grab his sleeve as they passed all these intimidating, peering eyes. She was Shuu's princess now, after all.

 _Married…_ The little wife blushed brighter than the rose she still held in her hand as she glanced down at her ring. Was this what the princesses from the stories felt after being with their princes? Wait, she was a princess now. Did that mean she was still a thrall or was her being a princess a secret? What kinds of things did princesses do other than dance and sing with animals? Oh, but… if she was a secret princess then…?

Suddenly, Yui was at a loss.

As they passed the First Blood clan, Yui couldn't help but notice the cocky boy with pretty white hair was watching her new husband from the corner of his eye. Given how Shuu's head turned to meet his eyes, it looked as though there were a hostile tension building in the air. One that made Yui's bones rattle. Then she saw how tightly clenched Shuu's fists were at his sides. Without thinking, she reached out and squeeze his hand - causing him to immediately relax and unfurl his fists as he returned her squeeze.

Yeah, it was pretty anti-climatic and all.

* * *

Yui was almost shaking with joy once they arrived at the main gates of Castle Barthory, the only others being the guards patrolling on the other side of the high, grated doors. The sun was already starting its blazing ascent into dawn. Red and purple hues plumed over the horizon like a palette blooming in the sky, illuminating the clouds into beautiful shades of pink and gold. First Wife Cordelia came to retrieve her triplets, shooting a dirty glare at her eldest as she barraged him inside.

 _Lady Cordelia was a scary woman_ , Yui thought with a shiver as she remembered how they exchanged glances during the stormy morning with Lady Beatrix and Lady Christa. The courtyard was deserted and the door to the west wing a few hundred feet away from Shuu and Yui.

Yui replayed all that happened in that one night. She just got married to Shuu, the boy who happened to be a vampire - who also happened to be a prince. Who also happened to be her best friend. Not only that, but he was supposed to grow up and become king. And now, silhouetted by a magnificent sunrise that brought the morning dew and swayed by the wind that breathed life into the earth - she stood before her master and future king and started in a soft, inquiring voice.

"S-So what do we do now, S-Shuu-kun?"

"Hmm. Ah, wait." Shuu pocketed his ring in his breast pocket, gesturing Yui to do the same before putting a finger to his smiling lips. She tried to hide her disappointment before he spoke up. "Well, I don't really know what happens after the wedding… but since we're married now, we have to stay together for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, okay." Yui nodded wholeheartedly, happy that she knew what marriage meant.

"You're my wife now, so that means you're not allowed to love anyone else but me." Shuu informed with a slight frown. "That goes for me, too. What we just did is more important than a pinky promise - we exchanged rings and all. It's proof of our commitment."

Gasping in amazed bewilderment, the little wife began to exclaim. "W-Wow, t-that's a really b-big p-promise!"

"Mhm." The older boy made an affirming hum as he patted the place where he kept his ring. "And since Ayato, Kanato, and Laito saw us make that promise, it's even more important we keep it forever."

"F-Forever?"

"Yes. Until we _die_." The boy caught himself before amending. "I mean, even after that."

"T-That's a l-long time…" Hearing her voice trail off in thought, Shuu approached and touched her shoulder with a slightly worried look.

"Are you happy, Yui?"

Blinking, the six-year-old girl gave him an incredulous stare before smiling. Nodding eagerly, she held the ring he made for her in her tiny palms, bringing it to her heart as though it were the greatest treasure in the world.

"I'm really h-happy, Shuu-kun. W-we're in love, remember?"

At that, Shuu's eyes brightened and crinkled at the sides. Instead of answering, he tenderly took her hands in his and leaned in. He pressed his nose into her cheek, causing her to giggle. She smelled like soil and rosewater; her scent gave him comfort even the violin couldn't provide, he realized as he allowed himself to bask in her sun-warmed touch.

Because even the most beautiful instrument didn't possess a soul.

And Yui… she was always warm.

* * *

.

.

.

It was by chance Reiji happened upon Shuu's thrall tending to one of Barthory's grand gardens. Her unusual cardinal eyes wandered and coincidentally caught his. For a moment he hesitated before making a point to stride past the girl where his usual reading spot happened to be. It was a shaded area - a gazebo beneath the rustling alder leaves.

Ever since that girl came to their home, Reiji caught the fleeting smiles on his older brother's face more often. He never thought his brother could smile like that, let alone be capable of making genuinely happy expressions. It made his blood curdle. The gap of their mother's love she gave them… far outweighed what she gave to the heir than it did for Reiji.

Secondborn meant second best.

Second place.

The words made his tongue roil with bitterness. That vampire he loathed to call his blood brother had everything handed to him from birth. From their parents' attention to the nobles' incessant doting - leaving Reiji forgotten in the shadows. Even the most bone chilling gifts presented to him weren't enough to satisfy him. Shuu had everything any boy could ever wish for but possessed a fickle soul who dreaded duty and the weight of a future king's responsibilities. To others, Shuu was a prodigy. To Reiji, everyone's golden-haired child was just a coward who couldn't stomach reality.

Just earlier he had seen his mother roaming the halls in search of said brother, who was most likely leafed away in one of his hiding spots to avoid his studies. Again.

Beatrix had barely noticed Reiji passing through in her frantic search, and she would have missed his presence if he hadn't called out to her.

" _Mother? I just finished reading this book… it's by Socrates, and..."_

" _Oh, Reiji."_ His mother was looking at him, but her eyes told him her mind was elsewhere. _"If you see your brother, let me know at once."_

And she left without letting him finish what he was going to say.

Heat had reeled in his senses as the knot in his stomach tightened - twisted. Countless memories of being left to his own devices made him lose any appetite he could have had today. When Shuu returned from the wedding, there was that soft, persistent grin that told Reiji a starlight secret that only his brother knew - something Reiji wasn't allowed to know. Why? Why did his brother always go off and do things he wasn't allowed to do? To know? _Why did he always do whatever he wanted?_

Reiji considered himself the most _mature_ Sakamaki son of the others. He did not instigate arguments, he never complained, and he knew how to carry on intelligent conversations with adults far above his prestige. He defied the expectations of what ordinary seven-year-old boy could ever accomplish in the eyes of society. As far as he was concerned, he was most aware how important the Sakamaki name was to be feared - and it had to stay that way. If one Sakamaki allowed tongues to wag about how _lax_ or _hedonistic_ their clan became, it would ruin how the other clans saw them. When Reiji grew up, he was going to be the one who made certain their name would remain a respected, feared househould.

Why did his mother not see that? Why did she stare past him and his efforts and focus on Shuu instead? She was making feel as though his hard work was going down the drain. He felt as though one day he would surely melt into the shadows and become forgotten. All because of Shuu.

"That good-for-nothing…" Those acidic words left his mouth before he could stop them. A terse sigh escaped him as he grew uncomfortable at having lost his temper so easily. At this rate, his mother would only see him as an emotional fool by the time she realized she actually had another son…

As Reiji sat down to read his book, his ears caught a rustling noise as a small shadow passed over him.

"U-um… good morning, R-Reiji-sama!" A timid voice greeted him. "I-It's rare to see you up this e-early!"

Oh, right… _she_ was still here.

Come to think of it, this was the first time he has ever heard her speak to him directly. Since she was usually with her master, there was no reason for her and himself to interact.

"Hmph." Reijii's lips formed a tight line as he crinkled his eyebrows, not bothering to look up. "You're blocking the light. I'm trying to read."

"O-Oh! S-Sorry!" The dark youth heard frantic movement as the light fell on the pages once more. Much better. "U-Um… w-what are you reading, Reiji-sama?"

Reiji stilled. By now, anyone would have left after a short exchange. Was she really dying for some company or simply interested in the book he had?

 _Nothing you've ever heard of, for certain._ Was what he wanted to say. Having manners instilled in him by the mother of mannerisms made him think again, though. This girl before him… they were in no way equals, so he didn't need to consider how to address her. She was a slave - a toy. It was already audacious for her to be addressing him so blatantly, and in his mind he had a million ways to send her away crying. He could think of many ways to make her fear ever speaking to him again.

However, his mother's neglect made him feeling strangely rebellious today. If Shuu could get away with acting according to his own whims with no aforethought to propriety or class, Reiji could surely indulge himself for today as well. Perhaps he could finally understand why his enviable elder brother acted the way he did. Maybe this was the way to get his mother to finally look at him. To make light of things.

… It would take getting used to, that was for certain.

"This is a book on poisonous plantae and flora." The raven-haired boy answered in a voice so curt one would think he was being rude. He raised the blackbound cover for the girl to see, tapping the title for her to read. With a smooth sweep of his pale hand, he gestured to the flowers blooming behind iron fencing. "As you might have noticed, this garden here is not like the others. It's not for playing because it serves my own personal uses."

Yui nodded to show that she was listening, clasping her hands in front of her demurely.

"Well... no one really comes here except the gardeners." Reiji exhaled, his back resting against the tree trunk as he glanced down at the blue patch of scilla next to him, cradling the full, bell-shaped blossoms. "You likely didn't know it, but all the flowers you see here are poisonous. Including this one."

A long pause passed between them before Yui nervously spoke up.

"I… I see that I ended up in your garden without realizing, R-Reiji-sama." Yui whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground before continuing. "I-If it doesn't b-bother you, m-may I remain here with you…? I-If you d-don't mind, t-that is. S-So long as I-I'm not b-b-bothering you!" Her habitual stammering intensified, clearly reflecting how nervous she was before him.

She… wanted to stay? Here? With him?

No one ever wanted anything to do with him before...

A momentary surprise passed over Reiji before he thought to answer.

"Is your master not with you today?"

"S-Shuu-kun?" Yui shuffled in place, glancing at her feet. "O-Oh… he went s-somewhere with L-Lord Richter a-and the birdies and mages… away from the castle." At his questioning stare, she hurried went on to add. "B-but I don't know where. S-Shuu-kun didn't l-look happy, but L-Lord Richter s-said it was, um, 'becoming for a future king." For a moment she looked sad before perking up. "B-But I-I said I'd w-wait for him, so when he comes back I'll be here!"

So, he was with their uncle? That probably meant they were planning out their next siege on vampire hunters in an established slave territory that belonged to the Sakamakis. Reiji knew this because he overheard his uncle discussing war tactics with the Grand Magister - the lord commander of their mages, and Master of Whisperers - their head of intelligence and spy network that consisted of the Nightingales.

"... I have no intention of allowing you to stay." Reiji replied without so much as batting an eye. Seeing her shoulders sag, he nonchalantly continued as he returned his attention to his book. "However, I also see no reason to reject you. That said…" His bottomless eyes peered at her as he gauged her next reaction. "Do as you please."

"Oh! T-Thank you!" Immediately she joined him beneath the shade, sitting a few paces away from him. They said nothing after that, with Yui pleasantly distracted by the pair of butterflies dancing out of her reach and him engrossed in his reading… well, trying to be at least. Her soft giggles was starting to become a challenge to ignore. Somehow, the distraction wasn't entirely unwelcome. He never had company like this before - happy company, to be exact. Most of the time children their age found him too serious or boorish to be around him. This didn't bother him like one would expect. Reiji preferred the company of books to other people. He had no need for small talk.

Pleasantries and smiles… idle talk to simply pass time that could otherwise be put to productive use… these concepts were foreign to him. Which was why he didn't understand why he was shutting his book when she asked him another question about the plants. He was confounded when she asked many questions about things like, _how come you read so much all the time_ and _what kind of things do you like_ and _do you always use a lot of big words when you talk you sound like a really smart person!_

But what was most astonishing was that he didn't once feel annoyed or exasperated at answering so many personal questions. In fact… he enjoyed it.

"Do you grow flowers in that glass house over there, too?" Yui pointed to the greenhouse in the corner of the garden. Her expression overflowed with curiosity, making him freeze. "There are many flowers here that I've never seen before, not even in the mountains!" She stood up and made her way towards it. "I thought they must grow something really special there! B-By your leave, R-Reiji-sama! I'm going to have a quick look!"

Reiji's hand snagged hers in a panic before he could think twice. Jerked back by the force of his violent pull, Yui tumbled back onto the grass with a stunned expression. She turned to face him with a wary look in her wide eyes.

"R-Reiji-sama?"

His maroon eyes had widened upon realizing what he had just done. He quickly stole his hand back as though he had touched a hot griddle. His heart had leapt to his throat when she tried to go into the glass house. He had not thought he was capable of feeling anything like he did just now for anyone else but himself or his mother. She was warm… such as humans were, but the touch was alien to him. As he regained his composure, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Do not enter the greenhouse. What grows inside there are poisonous plantae."

"More poisonous plants…?" Yui repeated.

"They're," Reiji hesitated before continuing. "They're part of my poison collection. Touch any of them and your skin will rot off your bones. Eat any of them - especially the prettiest blossoms - and you'll die." At her lack of reaction, he felt the knot in his stomach tighten and twist. Swallowing, he forced himself to speak. "I… I have always fancied and collected such poisons. Despite the gardeners insisting otherwise, I grow them and reap their harvests myself. As ingredients, I use them to brew concoctions in my alchemy lab."

Summer wind breathed a whistling sigh as a long silence passed between them. Clenching his book at his side, Reiji waited for the sting of rejection - the moment when he was shunned for his interests. She was surely laughed at him or wishing she could take back the time she spent with him, the raven-haired scholar thought with dismay. Reiji waited for her to dart her eyes away in boredom or cringe in fear. It never came.

"Foxgloves, buttercups, azalea…" Reiji opened his eyes wide with disbelief as he slowly turned to regard Yui. Appearing thoughtful, she was naming off all the poisonous plants that came to mind. "Oh! Scilla." She pointed down at the blue blossoms between them. "Larkspur, bloodroot, morning glory… wolfsbane? Oh yes!" She counted off more using her fingers, wrinkling her nose in deep thought before exclaiming. "A-And nightshade, most definitely!"

"You…" Reiji uttered, his glasses sliding down his nose as he stared at her in open astonishment. Hearing him speak, Yui turned to look right into his maroon eyes, and smiled. It wasn't that weak, pathetic smile he was so accustomed to seeing, or that affectionate dimple reserved only for spineless blonds. It was an honest-to-goodness smile that people made right before laughing, with her eyes crinkling at the corners, and rich cardinal eyes twink- no, _shining_ with delight. At him.

"If R-Reiji-sama is growing poisonous plants, I would l-love to see them!"

That was it. Reiji felt a strange warmth plume from inside out, spreading to his fingers and toes. He felt so toasty inside he vaguely wondered if _this_ was what his elder brother felt when this human thrall when she smiled at him like this.

"You don't find my interests repulsive?" Reiji lowered his eyes as a grimace began to form. "Mother did. Everyone else did. They wonder why I need something such as poison when there are spellbooks or my father's biographies to learn about." Vampires didn't need anything like poison, after all. Everyone here overestimated the properties of their bodies simply because they thought themselves invincible. "That is reason I'm always by myself. But if I wished to, I could have poisoned everyone here in this castle easily - including my mother and brothers… and you, as well!"

Yui was clearly taken aback by his outburst and even looked a little fearful. However, that subsided as her mood calmed. Scooting a little closer to him, she spoke up in a soft voice.

"U-Um… I-I'm not really smart like you or Shuu-kun." Reiji flinched at the mention of his brother's name, even with a vague comparison. "B-But if you really w-wanted t-to k-kill us… I-I don't think y-you would've s-said w-what you did just now." She settled back against the tree trunk, her eyes smiling. "B-Besides… I don't think i-it's s-strange you like t-to grow and m-make things. They j-just happen to b-be poisonous is all. A-and what y-you're doing s-sounds very like y-you!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, as though raising her voice any louder would spill a secret that was meant to be smothered. "T-There's no o-other collection that sounds c-cool like yours, R-Reiji-sama! H-Honest! M-Much better t-than A-Ayato-sama's collection o-of c-creepy crawlies o-o-or monster b-body parts…" She trailed off with a shudder before smiling sweetly at him again. "U-Um… I was a-actually nervous a-about talking to you b-because you a-always l-look so serious… k-kind of l-like your mommy! B-but… I'm glad because y-you're just like I-I imagined you to b-be!"

Just like… his mother.

"...Ha." Reiji stilled, his slow exhale being carried off in the wind as he registered all she just said to him. He slowly removed his glasses as he looked down at his book, though not quite seeing the words.

"E-Eh?"

" _Ahahahaha!"_

Yui jerked back with surprise, wondering if Reiji was broken. The boy clutched at his forehead, breaking into an unrestrained smile as his laughter rang throughout the garden. Her words made him realize he missed what was right under his nose the entire time. And he laughed at the irony of his own folly and situation. He wanted to be like his mother - commanding and graceful - perfect.

It was then he realized he seemed to have more in common with his mother than he thought.

To think… he would feel a relief this hard at being acknowledged - _accepted_ , because of what this strange human said. The boy felt a weight he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying his whole life - falling off his shoulders. For the first time, he felt at ease… contented that he could do the things he enjoyed simply for himself. And there was someone who didn't criticize for it - no, liked that aspect of him.

Never had he laughed so hard in his life.

"What you were imagining… was this creepy collection of poisons?" Reiji gasped between short breaks, his shoulders quaking from mirth. His smile was so wide it threatened to split his face apart. "Heh. Heh, and here I thought Shuu was the foolish one for keeping you around like a pet… I might be even more foolish than him, after all." As his laughter finally died down, he put his glasses back on. "My prayers might never be answered… about being number one in mother's eyes." There was a note of defeated acceptance in his voice.

It was strange, but… somehow - the perpetually grim Sakamaki was unable to stop himself from smiling like a fool - at the foolishness of it all. This was a feeling he never imagined would come to life.

"R-Reiji-sama…?"

"...It's fine if you don't understand. But I ought to apologize for my impolite conducts up until now." Reiji might not have realized it then but without Yui's words he would have likely been swimming in mud for a great majority of his life. Rising to his feet, he tucked a book under his arm as he stared off towards the glass house with a faint smirk. "I never would have imagined humans could be so amusing. This was a pleasant experience. Unexpected… but pleasant. I suppose that there's still so much for me to learn..." A spark of interest made itself known on his face as he found a new hunger for knowledge. It was the start of something that would affect the boy for many years to come. His eyes veered to regard Yui's sitting form. "Well then… would you care to take a look at my collection?"

"Oh…" Yui stifled a surprised gasp as Reiji walked ahead of her before glancing back, clearly expecting her to follow. She stood up and ran after him, nodding eagerly. "Y-Yes! T-Thank you very much!"

As she came to his side it was then he noticed the weaved ring on her finger. His curiosity got the better of him as he pointed it out.

"What is that ring for?"

Oddly enough, that simple inquiry was all it took for the girl to redden to the roots of her hair. For a few minutes she stuttered and stumbled over what she was attempting to say before finally managed a happy albeit embarrassed smile.

"Heheh! T-The truth is, R-Reiji-sama, I-I'm married now!" She announced, showing off her ring with a pearly smile. "W-We were under the stars and everything! W-We were p-pronounced, a-and I w-was wearing a veil even though it c-came from a big spider, and a-after we said 'I d-do' we ki…" Suddenly Yui stopped as her voice trailed off. Her face erupted in a burgundy shade far redder than any rose he'd ever seen. It was then she covered her face with her hands and frantically squeaked out a ' _n-n-never mind_ '!

...What?

Reiji's blank expression reflected his state of mind. He went over the times he saw Shuu grinning like a fool when he thought he was by himself. Then he vaguely recalled the times he clutched at his hand wearing the same weaved ring that matched the thrall's. It took no time at all for him to make the connection.

… Ah, so that was how it was.

Hmph. It was so very like his older brother to do whimsical things like these. How dreadfully sentimental. Reiji himself would never understand his fascination with this human girl. Well, at this point he usually would have welcomed this as a chance to tattle on his brother. However…

"...I see. Well, good for you." Was all he said before turning towards the greenhouse once more. Hearing her affirming cry, he stifled a snicker.

What games Shuu decided to play had nothing to do with Reiji. Whatever happened to the good-for-nothing would be his own doing. Reiji didn't need to waste a single breath on him at this point - all he had to do was sit back and watch.

Oh yes.

The knot in his stomach finally loosened. It was always Reiji's fear that his existence would one day melt into the obscurity of shadows - forgotten. However, now he didn't hate it as much anymore. Because of his position he was able to unfurl many things others did not know. One example was the fact that he knew about his father's terminal illness while others did not, excluding his mother and uncle. He hadn't breathed a word about this to others as this secret was something he kept locked up like a hidden treasure.

But now that Reiji finally found his brother's achilles heel… there was no need to be rash. There was still time. Time for Reiji to plan and decide what to do next - to find his role in all this chaos.

After all, there was no way a mortal could ever hope to be with a pureblood vampire - and vice versa. All fleeting fantasies came to an end. And a dream was called a dream because even the deepest of dreamers were eventually woken up.

Still, Reiji was so looking forward to the moment reality for Shuu would ensue. It would be that time when Shuu's worst nightmares would came true. And Reiji would be sure to sink his teeth into that relishing moment.

* * *

 _Hours after midnight..._

The elders from the Greater Nobility began to file into the dimly-light council room and took their seats in waiting. Karlheinz sat straight in the front of the room facing the council members with a grave expression and air of tranquility. He glanced over toward the doorway where his brother, Richter, stood - allowing the elders passage into the room. When the Head turned to face his brother, he nodded to allow Richter to shut the door closed once everyone was accounted for.

"I imagine all of you are wondering why I have summoned you all here on short notice." Karlheinz began, going right to business. The elder Sakamakis hid their confusion well behind stony faces. A shadow passed over Karlheinz as he cleared his throat to restrain the cough that urged to force its way out. It was becoming increasingly difficult to suppress any sign of his Endzeit illness to anyone but his Richter and Beatrix. He was well-aware that as the illness worsened, his time was running out. In order to secure the plans he had for his family, he knew summoning the elders to discuss matters of the crown needed to be addressed with haste. Come later, it would have been too late.

"As you all know, Shuu is heir to the Sakamaki clan; in this meeting we will discuss the precautions on which we will take before his coronation." The vampire head paused to take in the reactions from the elders, having seen realization begin to dawn on them.

"So soon, your grace?" The head elder inquired.

"Andreas, better now than later." Karlheinz replied, evoking a discontent reaction from Andreas as the elder narrowed his eyes at the Head. Turning to the other elders, Karlheinz addressed them. "We will need to set the preparations should I pass before Shuu turns sixteen–"

"Forgive me, Karlheinz-sama," Andreas interrupted with a slight bow. "But is there reason to believe that you will pass before Shuu-sama comes of age?"

"No. Of course not, my dear Andreas." As warm and cordial the endearment was meant to sound, the venomous undertone from the undead head as well as his plastered smile contradicted it. "But it is better to be prepared. Do you not agree? Of course you do, now please hold any inquiries until I've said everything that needs to be said."

Andreas hesitantly nodded though trained an analyzing stare on his king. The elder, himself, was no larger in build than either Richter and Karlheinz, but own his face had narrow features and made his chin resemble more like a sharp point than a muscled curve. Karlheinz inhaled and cleared his throat to prevent another cough that wanted to escape.

"As I was saying, this meeting is merely to set the preparations for Shuu's soon-to-be coronation. In the case that I do not live long enough to pass on the king's mantle myself, I would like to ensure that a suitable regent candidate is elected… now, any questions?"

"Your grace, if I may." Another elder spoke up from the second row, and Karlheinz nodded to him to speak up. "Tradition clearly states that in the case of such an occurrence, we elders will take over temporary leadership until the heir's sixteenth birthday."

"I understand that. However, as the patriarch of the family... I have the power to change such traditions to suit the best interest of the clan."

"Since when has breaking tradition ever been in the best interest of the clan?" Andreas spoke up with clear anger at the previous statement. "We have lived by tradition for years, and no problems have ever occurred. Why do we need to change what has always been?"

"Can any one of you ensure that that the underworld will always stay the same, resistant to tides of change? Meanwhile humanity is knocking on our door, waiting to kill us all and infest our lands!" Richer's features hardened and his face formed into a displeased frown. "Traditions exist to serve our means until reform is necessary. Tradition is indeed part of our culture, but even our ways of life must change when following the old ways start causing obstructing our progression to advance."

"Do you believe our traditions are causing problems now, your liege?" The eldest noble inquired Richter with a biting edge.

"Indeed I do." Richter's chilling anger made him look almost statuesque, standing before them in his self-righteousness. "As it is in my brother's power, he _will_ make changes to this old system accordingly for the best interest of this clan. Our family holds the crown and leads the rest of the noble vampires clans. This is a necessary intervention, you old codger."

" _How dare you_ -!" The old noble sputtered, his shoulders quaking in anger.

"What do you have in mind then, your majesty?" Andreas broke in between the two arguing vampires. Karlheinz raised a hand to command attention and allowed the chilling tension to subside as he looked impassively at the elders.

"Should I pass before Shuu's sixteenth birthday, I would like to pass to name Beatrix as queen regent… and temporary headship." Once the name hit the elder's memories, they all at once began to speak out loud of their obvious disagreement. Richter paled in horror as he turned to his brother, gaping.

"But brother, you can't possibly-"

"Beatrix is a woman, your grace!"

"And a great leader." Karlheinz answered calmly. "She swayed favor of more clans into allying with our family, having accomplished more than half of what our envoys have been doing as of late."

"But she's a consort!" the eldest noble retorted in anger. "Never in the history of our family has a woman ever been in power! Now you want to make your helpmate- she who fraternizes openly with other clans- the temporary queen?"

"Have you gone mad, Karlheinz-sama?"

"This is an outrage!"

Karlheinz sat still, not bothering to interject on their angry outbursts. He anticipated this reaction, but hoped for the better that they would eventually see the benefits of his plan. These Sakamaki traditionalists were almost as old as him but twice as stubborn - unmoving as bulls. The situation seemed hopeless.

"Your majesty," Andreas spoke up, silencing the rest of the elders. "We have always respected and supported your decisions through the years, but this something we simply cannot condone. Surely you can appoint someone else… like Richter, for instance." The rest of the elders voiced their clear agreement.

"Yes, brother. Andreas speaks the truth." Richter came to the king's side. He fell to his knees as he grasped onto his elder brother's cloak. "What this kingdom needs is a unwavering leader who can make the hardest decisions, unswayed by matters of the heart. I am what our family needs." He pleaded, desperate to make Karlheinz see things from his perspective. "You know this. Appoint _me_ as your regent, not Beatrix. Her stoic facade belies a brittle heart beneath… she is not made of ice but glass. She will break before she can bend." Bowing his head, Richter emasculated himself before his king. "Spare your wife from these hardships and use _me_ at your disposal."

"Get up, Richter. Do not disgrace yourself before me in such a way." Karlheinz answered coldly as he slid his hands from Richter's vice grip. "As for the rest of you… whether you allow it or not, I have already my choice and decision and will stay as such. You, as the elders, are merely here to advise and take witness to my proclamation."

"As Sakamaki elders," Andreas argued back with the same calm exterior as the king. "It is our duty to ensure the king does not lead this clan into extinction."

"And you believe that making your self-righteous wife the temporary regent will do that?" Richter seethed through gritted teeth. "She is a low-class noble! Where else would she lead us!"

"It's absurd!" The eldest of the elders was clearly fuming. "We cannot allow this suggestion of yours come to pass."

"Oh?" Karlheinz narrowed his eyes. "I do not remember asking for your consent. I have not made a proposition but a decision. One in which _will_ come to pass. As the king it is my decision and mine alone. All of you here are to bear witness to my choice. Your only duty here is to ensure this comes to pass." Karlheinz stood threateningly over the elders, a spike of godly magia began to emanate from him and plumed throughout the room. The elders went silent in hostile discontent but none dared to test the wrath of the king. Karlheinz felt no trust toward the Greater Nobility and could only hope that at least one member would honor his dying wish. Even so, should he die - the said member would be powerless against all the elders. "This meeting is adjourned for now. It is late, so we will discuss this matter furthermore tomorrow. You are all dismissed." It took every ounce of self-control Karlheinz had to reign his temptation to slaughter them all. The last thing he wanted on his hands was a mutiny, and any other day he could have dealt with it but using magic took a toll on his rotting body. The best way to deal with this was to simply adjourn their debate. He knew, whether he was the Head or not, this was going to be a fight and war all in its own. For Karlheinz, he was willing to fight until his dying day if it meant their race would be able to reform and ensure their survival from this hellish war.

As the elders left, Richter was the last to leave. His younger brother kept his eyes trained on the ground as he bowed lowly before him, not saying a word as he made his leave.

"Ughh...!" A dryness in Karlheinz's throat made him erupt into a short coughing fit. Blood spurted from his mouth in dark discharge. The coughs were harsh and seemed unrelenting. He broke into a cold sweat with excruciating pain marred across his fine features. Once it desisted, he glanced down to see his cufflink coated in blood. He wiped a few beads of sweat on his brow and broke into a smile. "Huh… this disease is far crueler than any warmonger. Killing me slowly, making me die a slow painful death." His smile widened as his voice came out hoarse and garbled. As old as he was, he knew his time was coming very soon. "Just a little more… one more push, and my dream will finally come to fruition."

He still had plans for his kingdom. And while he was still breathing, he would make certain they would come to pass.

* * *

.

.

.

"Shuu-kun, i-is it really okay for me to be here?"

"What are you saying? Of course it's fine. We're married now, remember?"

"I know that, b-but…"

"Humans sleep together like this in your world. That's what your mother and father did since they were married, right?" Shuu inquired as he led her up to his private quarters. "So from now on you'll sleep here with me!"

"T-True, but still…" Yui protested somewhat as she reluctantly allowed Shuu to tug her hand where he wanted them to go. The green-lit torches swayed in tandem with their rushed pace as they hurried through the hall. Even as she dug her heels into the ground, he coaxed her to follow him inside before making her sit on his bed instead of the floor.

"Yui, don't be so scared. I already said you're not going to get in trouble for this. Things are different now!" The lordling said as he crossed his arms at her. "Besides, there's no way I'll let my princess sleep in the kennels when there's a big, warm bed right here!"

Yui fiddled nervously with the red ribbon on her nightcap, her small body sinking into the soft recesses of the featherbed. All tension from her muscles eased out from every orifice as her senses were tempted to fall asleep on the comfy bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever slept in a bed like this. The prospect was certainly more appealing than tossing and turning on prickly bales of hay with dogs growling from below, waiting for her to roll off in a fitful sleep. Suddenly, the idea of nestling close to her protector and holding hands while exchanging bedtime stories - far from the clutches of snapping canine jaws - sounded very cozy to Yui.

"This kind of l-like a sleepover." Yui commented with a shy smile, twisting a flaxen lock around her little finger. "U-Um, that's when you h-have friends over a-and sleep with them a-all night long." She explained when Shuu looked confused. Truth be told, however, she imagined this scenario would play out with other girls her age. She imagined they would comb each other's hair or talk about their dreams. As she told these things to Shuu, he narrowed his eyes in pensive thought.

"Oh… is that what you want to do, Yui?"

Nodding in delight, Yui squealed at the prospect of combing her husband's hair and so on.

Shuu stared at the younger girl's sparkling eyes, clearly puzzled as he didn't see what there was to be excited about. Still, she looked happy so maybe it didn't matter. With a shrug of his shoulders, he allowed his little wife to haul him off by the hand without protest. She made him sit on the stool front of the mirror before running off elsewhere to grab a brush and hair ties. When she returned, Shuu was a little more than wary and had to fight his instincts screaming at him to scramble away at the sight of her red eyes gleaming with intense delight. The end result was the little girl giving him a set of pigtails, which he quickly disposed of and made her promise to forget what she saw- causing her to wilt slightly in disappointment. That quickly faded back into excitement when he offered to return the favor, and she was all too willing to take up his offer.

"Your hair is really soft." Shuu remarked as he combed through her flaxen curls, watching them bounce back into place. _Boing. Boing._ Shuu was finding this more fun than he probably should have. It was probably because of the way her hair was, anyway. He could do this all night…

"R-Really?" Yui blushed at the praise, keeping her eyes on her lap. "I have to b-brush it a lot b-because it gets tangled easily. It's w-worse when the mean kids from my village would pull my hair a-and scream 'boing boing' like I'm a monster... S-Sometimes I hate it…"

Shuu paused for a moment hearing that, a chilling anger swathing his veins after hearing how badly she was bullied by her tormentors. They were lucky he hadn't been there when it happened. Or else… or else he wouldn't have stood for it… No. Even if they said sorry to her, they wouldn't have meant it and he would have _made them_ feel sorry...

"Shuu-kun?"

"Huh?" The lordling broke out of his reverie with a startled intake of air. It wasn't until he met Yui's worried eyes that he realized ice was starting to form at the base of the comb he was holding. Realizing how badly he got caught up in his emotions, he scolded himself for worrying Yui and gave her a sheepish smile - telling her it was nothing.

 _But they're not here anymore,_ he reminded himself and gradually calmed down.

"You shouldn't hate anything about yourself." _Not when you haven't done anything wrong._ "Because your hair is one of the things I like about you." He told her in a strangely grave voice after weaving her hair in a side plait flung over her tiny shoulder. He stepped back and watched her as she marvelled over her new night look. As she exclaimed her thanks with a genuine smile, it was all Shuu could do to return her smile with a brittle one of his own.

 _Like a monster,_ she had said… and that brought unpleasant things to mind. He gazed down at his hands which were previously stained with the blood of his enemies when he slayed her kind - humans. She didn't know how many of her people he struck down mercilessly. She didn't know what he did outside beyond the keep, but he suspected she was starting to catch on…

Yui was always scared of bugs or anything that looked scary and wanted to hurt her… of monsters.

What if someday, she would be scared of him…?

"Yui." He called out to her just as she put her nightcap back on and did a twirl in front of the full-length mirror. Hearing her name, she turned back to him with an innocent, inquiring smile.

"What is it, Shuu-kun?"

Shuu felt his heart constrict as the longer she looked at him. Those eyes that trusted him so much...

He liked that she was comfortable around him enough to let her guard down like this. He liked that she stuttered less when they were together like this. He liked how naturally at ease both of them were with touching each other, whether it was joining hands or hugging - it was those things that proved that Yui was all his. And yet, being his meant that he could hurt her someday.

He didn't want that.

He didn't want these hands of his to hurt her, but to protect her.

She always told him how envious she was of him for being talented and well, better at everything than her. She would never know how it was the opposite for him. How _he_ was jealous of _her_. Up until he met her, he was already wallowing in loneliness and confusion like a lost boy, unable to connect with others. She changed all that. Many times he wished he was just an ordinary human like her instead of having the fate laid out before him - the crown of monarchy that was decided for him since birth. It was a future he never wanted. He was to become king of the night, the ruler who would be responsible for hurting her people and all she cared for.

He…

Vivid memories of bloodletting and the dying screams of both vampire hunters and his brethren pierced his ears. His body went cold as he remembered all the times he impaled the chests of men dressed in silver armor with jagged shards of ice, launching them off their horses and awed by the sounds they made when their bodies hit the earth with a sickening _squelch_.

Then he remembered that crimson droplet running down Yui's pricked finger, how he was put under a spell as red branched across his vision… he heard the sound of her breathing, the sound of her heart beating like a bird fluttering against its cage… it was…

"Shuu-kun?" That familiar scent of rosewater and camellia oil wafted into his nostrils as a tiny, warm hand brushed over his forehead. "Why do you look so sad…?" Shuu glanced down, his eyes landing on the top of the girl's head as she patted his cheek. "Are you hurting?"

"I…" His voice faltered in his throat as he shuddered under her warm, gentle touch. Slowly, his hand came up to hold hers. He rested his forehead against hers when the rest of his words failed him. She seemed to understand that something was troubling him but didn't press him any further. For a moment, they simply breathed in each other's presence. Then he looked into her eyes before pulling away with a soft, tremulous smile. "I'm okay now… thank you."

Yui nodded, not trusting herself to say anymore despite wishing she knew what was ailing her dear Shuu.

"So, you said humans talk about dreams when they sleep over." Shuu mentioned casually in attempt to dissuade her concern. "Is there something you want to be when you grow up?" He went over to his bed before patting the spot next to him, prompting Yui to come over. She did as he asked. Upon being asked again, she seemed to hesitate before refusing to say it.

"I-If I tell you, you'll laugh at me."

"Come on. I want to know." Shuu insisted. At the doubtful look she sent him, he went on to add. "I promise I won't laugh. Here, if it's that embarrassing to say out loud then here…" He lent her his ear. After a heartbeat she seemed to consider his offer before whispering her dream in his ear. Upon hearing it, Shuu's eyes widened momentarily before he quickly covered his mouth to stifle an oncoming laugh.

"A dancer, huh… even though you're really clumsy?" His shoulders started quaking at the idea.

"T-That's mean! See, you're laughing even though you promised!" Yui screeched, clearly upset as she turned away from him with her arms crossed.

"H-Hey, don't be like that." Shuu tried to placate her, trying to get her to look at him. "Sorry. I wasn't laughing. I just had something in my throat."

"Liar…" Yui muttered, her cheeks puffed out as unshed tears began to glimmer in her eyes. "T-This is why I didn't want to tell anyone… because w-when I do, they always laugh at me."

"Ah… I'm sorry, Yui." Shuu's panicked visage would have made Yui laugh if she wasn't genuinely upset. "Don't be mad. Please? I-I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay, Shuu-kun…" This time, _she_ was lying. She wouldn't even look at him. Judging how silent she'd become, it was clear she didn't even want to talk to him anymore.

Considerably stressed by the situation, Shuu's eyes darted around to find anything that would make her smile again - to make her forgive him. Oh, right! She always loved it whenever he demonstrated his ice powers for her.

"H-Here, Yui! Look! Isn't this cool?" Focusing his mana in the center of his palms, he conjured up a bird misting to life as it moved its icy feathers and flew around his hands. Yui took one glance at it and nodded.

"T-That's nice, Shuu-kun..."

Shuu's smile faltered when he realized she barely looked interested. Even now, she was sitting there and staring at her lap. Argh, she really was mad at him, wasn't she… Shuu dispelled his magia with a heaving sigh. He was honestly at a disadvantage. This was the first time they've ever had a disagreement like this. Was this what they called a lover's quarrel? He read that somewhere in a book. Well, they were married after all… he glanced down at her palm and saw she was wearing the ring he made her. Even now, he couldn't help but feel a little pleased.

But back to his dilemma.

How did one deal with an angry Yui? She was practically a walking angel. Now he was starting to feel bad…

His morose gaze coincidentally wandered off to his bookshelf when he found himself staring at one of the books that were jutted out. Upon recognizing the cover of the greenbound text, he went into a trance before his eyes lit up as an idea hit him. He leapt off the bed to retrieve the book and returned with his hands hidden behind his back.

"Do you want to read a book with me, Yui?" Knowing her love for stories, this was a surefire way to make Yui like him again. Shuu felt hope rise in his chest when she finally lifted her head to look at him. Even though she seemed a bit suspicious, she was still unable to suppress her interest.

"I-Is it about monsters again…? B-Because if this is one of those scary s-stories you like to read, I-I won't be able to sleep..."

"No," Shuu quickly answered. "Well, kind of. This book is about fairies." Yui looked interested when he mentioned the fae race, unable to suppress her curiosity when he propped up against the pillows and opened the book. Yui joined him soon afterwards.

"The stories say fairies live in hidden society, and you can only find them in the deep greenery past winding forests where the trees change color and streams flow like gold." Shuu told her in a hushed voice as he traced his finger among the vivid illustration depicting the mystical forest where fairies thrived. "It's said that they are best dancers and possess voices that rivals the enchantment of mermaids."

Shuu went on to read more about the fairies. The folklore involved methods of protecting oneself from their malice, by means such as amulets made from cold iron or talismans carved from rowan trees or various herbs, or simply shunning locations "known" to be theirs, ergo avoiding offending any fairies Some fairies were benevolent while others were mischievous. Less harmful pranks ascribed to fairies include: tangling the hair of sleeping children into elf-locks from playing at night, stealing small items, and leading a traveler astray. More dangerous behaviors were examples such as any form of sudden death or a kidnappings of children, leaving behind the evident corpses as magical replicas of wood.

"However…" Shuu read aloud before noticing that at some point, his little wife settled in his lap - resting between his legs as she eagerly read the open book he held up. Well, that anger of hers tided over quicker than he expected. He thanked the Moon Mother above for Yui's amazingly nice, forgiving nature. He quickly recovered when she tugged at his sleeve and continued to read the fancy inscription aloud, tracing a finger beneath the words. "If you catch a fairy in a bottle - it says you'll be blessed with everlasting luck. Their fairydust will grant you flight, and their songs will inspire valor even in the most cowardly of hearts."

Outside the stained glass window, a canopy of stars glimmered in the endless night sky. Like a heavenly chorus, they were aligned like ancient sovereigns to join together and chant about the union between a vampire and human.

"And if you get kissed by Gaela, the Fairy Queen… you receive the blessings of the Great Green itself - you're given protection when you roam wherever the undergrowth touches." The firstborn pointed out a painted illustration depicting a breathtaking, fey woman garbed in vines with fairies dancing at her illuminated palms. "The Lady of the Forest is rumored to be an enchantress of great beauty and vigilance who watches over nature itself."

"Wow… s-she's really beautiful!" Yui breathed, her eyes shining with wonder and delight. "I want to m-meet her! A-and the fairies! E-Even if it's only once… to see the fairies dancing and singing must be a wonderful thing!"

"Do you want to go look for them tomorrow?" Shuu offered, smiling when she stared back at him with wide eyed excitement. "We can leave for the Fairy Grove in a couple days once I'm not as busy. If we sneak out early enough it's possible to find them. We would have to return by sunset, though."

"Y-You mean it!?" Yui clutched at his nightshirt with both hands. "Y-You would really help me?" Seeing him nod, she grew elated before adding. "N-No takebacks!"

"No takebacks." Shuu promised. "If we're going to do this, you have to promise to stay close to me. Faeries are tricky. They'll hide if they don't want to be found, so it might be hard to locate exactly where their realm lies. That's why you can't give up easily."

"I-I won't! And I promise I'll stay close to Shuu-kun no matter what! B-Because, um… you're m-my husband, after all!"

"Right. And you're my wife." Yui blushed at how confident he sounded when he declared his possessiveness over her. She wondered she would ever get used to being called that. Another hour flew by as they read the book together, which soon ended after Yui let out an ear-splitting yawn. Shuu noticed how late it was given the moon's position. After blowing out the candles, the two children settled beneath the thick covers with a pillow wedged between them.

"Shuu-kun, are you still awake?" Yui whispered from the other side.

"Mm… go to sleep, Yui." Came Shuu's sleepy reply.

"I can't. I'm too excited." She confessed in a meek voice, causing him to chuckle. He bridged the gap between them by offering a hand towards her.

"Then… I'll hold your hand until you fall asleep, okay?"

Blushing, Yui felt her heart warm at his gentle words. She reached out to take his hand and their fingers intertwined almost immediately. His hand was cold, but she knew that the boy next to her had a warm heart that matched his kindness. Soon, tiredness took over her and her eyes began to flutter close knowing he was here. Until he suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Yui." His voice was quiet, almost muted. "If I ever become a monster… would you ever forgive me?"

"Mm?" As sleepy as she was, she couldn't help feeling confused as to what brought this on. Blearily, she blinked. She couldn't see what kind of face her husband was making but felt his fingers tighten ever so slightly around hers.

"If I ever hurt you… would you be afraid of me?" This time, his voice came out in a whisper.

 _Shuu-kun is weird sometimes,_ she thought to herself in a drowsy haze.

"Nothing you could do would ever make me afraid of you, Shuu-kun." She answered with a heavy-eyed smile. As though to reassure him further, she gave his hand a weak but gentle squeeze. "B-Because you're you... Shuu-kun could never be a monster."

A long silence befell them, and Yui thought he fell asleep and was starting to nod off until Shuu clasped onto her hand in a squeeze tighter than earlier.

"Do you really mean that? Even if I did a lot of bad things, you wouldn't ever abandon me?"

"Mhm…" Finding his face in the dark, she caressed his cheek comfortingly. She was getting snoozy now, because she thought she heard his breath hitch in his throat. "M-my mommy once said that people sometimes lose their w-way and do bad things… so… if that happened to Shuu, I'd definitely stop you." She was about to pull away until Shuu held her hand in place, holding it tightly as though he were afraid she would let go and disappear at any given moment. "And then once you say sorry, everything will be alright."

"... How can you be so sure about that?" Shuu muttered, a shadow passing over them. "You don't know that. I might do something that might make you really hate me someday… and if you end up hating me someday… I don't know what I'd do except think that… maybe I deserve it."

 _Shuu-kun seems scared… but that's impossible,_ Yui thought in a haze, fighting back another yawn. _Shuu-kun doesn't have anything to be scared of when he's so strong._

"That would never happen… because I love Shuu-kun. And there's no one I trust more than Shuu-kun." Yui whispered back, her eyelids falling shut as she began to drift off in a peaceful sleep for the first time in forever. "Forever."

On the other side, Shuu was shook by her innocent yet heartfelt declaration. The sincerity of her words rang in his heart with clarity. In the moonlight, his eyes fell to their joined hands - and they were both wearing their grass rings. He remembered their wedding and finally, his restless heart was eased.

 _Forever,_ he repeated the last word she spoke in his mind.

Seeming satisfied, Shuu broke into a slow smile. He closed his eyes and exhaled a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad…"

And he too, drifted of in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

.

.

.

Hidden within the darkness of one of the hidden rooms located in the South Wing of Barthory Castle, was a group of elder vampires huddled together in meeting that could only be held away from prying eyes. They were all bent over a few lit candles that barely illuminated their stark, sharp features.

For the past few hours, they had discussing what was told to them by their own leader. One of the Noble vampires sat up a little more straightly than the others and acting as the spokesperson. His narrow face and pointed jaw looked even more haunting in the dim light of the room.

"This is absurd." One of the vampires spoke up with clear agitation. "A woman becoming the Sakamaki regent…ha! The day that happens is the day our Sacred Ancestor will be rolling over in his grave!"

"Karlheinz has clearly lost his mind."

"Like we, the elders, would ever agree to such a decision! Those Viboran bastards would make certain our kind would become the laughingstock of the millenia!"

"At ease, my fellow elders." Andreas silenced the group directing their attention to him. "It is clear we have a problem. And the fact that we do not hold much power compared to Karlheinz-sama does make matters worse. However…" he raised his head and narrowed his eyes as a wily smirk curved his thin, dry lips. "We are not without our wits." Only when the others remained silent and attentive did he continue. "As much as it obviously infuriates us all, let us have Karlheinz-sama believe we have reluctantly agreed to his atrocious demand. Only then can we change it ourselves.

"And how do you surmise this plan of yours will come to pass? What of Richter? He witnessed the king's will as well."

"And I have a strong inclination to follow my king… however it seems the situation has changed." The elders startled as Richter made himself known, approaching them with his hands behind his back. They scattered like mice before python.

"M-My liege! T-This isn't what it seems!"

"Silence, you old dogs. I am not going to tell the king of your plotting behind his back… on the condition that you help me." Richter took a deep breath and watched the flames flicker in the lack of light. His black python curled around his neck like a scarf as it hissed out its tongue, prompting Richter to stroke his pet's chin. "Should my brother's death occur before Shuu's sixteenth birthday, we will simply stand in the way of Beatrix ever coming near headship."

"How do we do that, Lord Richter?" Andreas asked cautiously, the rest of the wary elders nodding along with him in tandem.

"It's simple." The Right-Hand's smirk widened, making him appear even more fearsome in the dimly lit room. "In such an occurrence of an early death by his majesty, Shuu will still be young…and quite impressionable. Surely in all our years as pureblood vampires, we have retained a skill of manipulation. It will be all too easy to sway Shuu's beliefs to that of our own. That fear will always prevail over love… for love can betray you." He paused before throwing aside his cloak to reveal a red tome. "This here contains the prophecy of the Hundred Year Winter. I'm certain you've heard it in your lifetime… that a powerful monster will be born and freeze the lands solids - starving out all life and brewing ominous snowstorms that will consume both worlds... spreading to the ends of the netherlands."

"And... you mean to imply that Shuu-sama is Dreadfrost?" The name chilled the vampires to the bones as they shuddered. "How can we ever hope to control such a monster?"

"The boy is already powerful, Richter, and the limits of his magia will continue to grow exponentially." The eldest vampire reminded the Right-Hand, skepticism clear in his voice. "You hope to tame a dragon. However, what if the boy proves to be too much for you to control?"

"Powerful as he may be, Shuu is still a young boy." Richter said. "Children are easy to manipulate. You make them see what they want to see, and then you break them." Richter answered with an ominous smile. "Our cute little heir has someone precious to him… someone he wants to protect with all his power. This blocks his potential to become the king we want him to be… and so, we will use that weakness of his." Turning his gaze to the stars that bore witness to their treasonous meeting, he imagined those same stars were chanting their blessings down on their union - to a new age. "We will turn that boy's heart into ice."

"And what of Beatrixi?" Another member squawked.

"She will not even get the chance to come anywhere near being the temporary Sakamaki Head." Andreas hissed. "Only in Karlheinz-sama's death can we truly gain power. Of course, this is only a precaution should our dear Sakamaki Head actually…cease to exist."

"Actually, there _is_ something about that you must know." Richter drawled with a sharp smile as he gestured them to sit. "You see, about our king's health…" And thus, poisonous words began to spill from his lips - revealing himself to be a turncoat as he revealed Karlheinz's secret before their very ears.

Outside the doors, unbeknownst to them all - Subaru heard every word they uttered from their traitorous tongues. With eyes wide and face pallid with impending shock and horror, he slowly backed away from the door. At the last moment, he bumped up against a vase - causing it to shatter to the floor in pieces.

" _Who goes there?"_ Richter's voice thundered as heavy footfalls approached. With a sharp gasp, Subaru turned and ran with his heart leaping to his throat. Just as he turned the corner, the doors flew open with a violent slam. A red-faced Richter searched the halls with his wild eyes before flying to the remnants of the broken vase. Behind him, the elders were roused in a state of disarray.

"Damn it, someone heard us!" Andreas hissed as he summoned a bat familiar, about to send it off to find the eavesdropper until Richter stopped them. "What are you doing, my liege? If we don't hurry, whoever heard us will report to Karlheinz-sama!"

"I doubt that." Richter drawled in a languorous baritone as he retrieved a doily in the shape of a intricate white rose, one that belonged to a certain lady with the same namesake. Waving it in front of his python, the reptilian creature gave it a deep sniff before letting out a rattling hiss. "In fact… I think an audience with a lovely white lady is in order."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay, plot things! Oogh, is it just me or do I just never want any these children to grow up? They're all so precious I just I can't. I need to give them smoochies and never let them go.

Okay before you bombard me with 'gahhh so cliche' at the wedding part. Yes, I know. XD Buuut, I did warn you all that there would be a 'let's be more than friends' arc coming up so.. yeah. here it is! I hope you delighted yourselves in the rich shuui that was present here because... things are about to hit the chandelier.

And whooshh, it's DL year for me folks. Dat zero pv for the next upcoming installment for DL... whew *fans self*. The boys are smoking it up now! Yes, Yui is living in those Celtic times where music is awesome and pagan worshippers are everywhere. Yui is a Celt in this story... heh. Wow, no slow update for once. Double updates for this month! Let's commemorate this moment with a sticker.

Anyone ready for some fun travel times? lalala into the woods /shot


End file.
